Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai
by Gatti
Summary: The Epilogue has been added. Thank you all for your continued patience throughout the creation of this story.
1. Prologue

Escaflowne and its character are all copyrighted their respective creators. All original characters, however, are MINE and are copyrighted ME. Please do not take any of my characters or storylines, or else I shall be forced to take out my handy blowtorch and medieval on your plagiaristic hiney. ^_^ Anyhoo. I hope you enjoy my story. 

* * *

**Prologue - Joshou**

Dilandau Albatou sat brooding on his throne, flanked by his Dragon Slayers.   
All of them, except one.   
With an enraged cry the pale youth lashed out at a bottle of wine, causing it to fly from the table. Several of the nearer Dragon Slayers flinched.   
Clearly, he was not in a good mood. 

'Excuse me, Master Dilandau. I have a message from Lord Folken,' a voice stated bluntly through the quiet atmosphere. Dilandau glared moodily at the Dragon Slayer in front of him. 

'Read it,' he ordered shortly, his words biting. 

'Sir!' The subordinate, a handsome boy named Gatti, said as he unrolled the parchment and read. 'A suitable replacement for Migel Labariel has been found.' 

Dilandau's lip curled into a snarl. It was not that long ago that he had lost his best Slayer to that damned Doppelganger. Dilandau had killed the creature, yes; Lord Folken had been quite...displeased at losing the thing. But killing the Doppelganger Zonghi wasn't sufficient enough. Migel could never be replaced, especially not by some boy handpicked from who knows where.   
Dilandau stood up and stalked towards the messenger. 

'And when is this replacement to arrive?' he inquired softly. Gatti knew by Dilandau's tone that he was in danger of being struck. 

'He has already arrived, and awaits your summons,' Gatti looked up from the parchment as a hand came flying at his cheek. Dilandau flexed his fingers, his anger slightly subdued. 

'And what is this boy's name?' he hissed. Gatti paused for a moment, wincing as the stinging sensation in the side of his face slowly melted into pins and needles. His grey eyes glanced down at the writing, and picked up the name almost instantly. 

'Shantian. Shantian Namuriel.' 


	2. In Your Head

Note - 163 centimetres, or 5 feet, 4 inches.   


  
Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Anata no Atama no Naka de 

  
Gatti walked down the hallway, the new Dragon Slayer a few steps behind him. The boy was so unearthly silent, Gatti had to rely on the second pair of distinctive clicks from the other's dark blue boots on the stone floor. Hardly a word had been shared between them as the ash-blond boy had knocked on the other's door. 

_'Excuse me. Master Dilandau would like to see you,' he had started in his usual droning voice used especially for summoning. At first, the large room had seemed empty; the only thing inhabiting it the was the clean sense of crisp sheets and bare tabletops, until Gatti's eyes saw the dark figure of a human in the dim light. He flicked a switch to his right, causing a cacophony of clicks from the small flints inside several glass globes. Sparks ignited into flame, and the room filled with light; a convenient invention of Lord Folken. 'Hello?'   
He saw the hair before he saw the eyes; a shock of blood-fire flowing in two channels on either side of glowing, cat-like eyes that stared hauntingly into his own. They stared at each other for an eternity and a day until Gatti's sense of obeying his Master caused him to break their silence.   
'Master Dilandau will see you now,' he said, his voice sounding like an invader in the room. The other stood, though eyed him warily, tilting his head and cocking a brow in such a way Gatti smiled. 'Come on, you don't want to be late. I'm Gatti, by the way. Shantain, isn't it?' _

'Shanti,' The corner of his mouth turned up into a ghost of a smile. 'Nice to meet you,' he added afterwards, as if suddenly remembering a line in a rehearsed speech. 

Gatti now slowed his pace so he could walk beside the other, whose head was bowed and whose eyes looked at the floor. 

'Nervous?' he asked in a pleasant tone. Shanti blinked, lifting his head to look him in the eye. 

'Perhaps,' 

'Don't worry. Master Dilandau just wants to meet you,' Gatti gave a reassuring smile, which was returned by a blank look.   
_He doesn't talk much..._ They rounded a corner and stopped.   
'Here we are. You ready?' At the boy's hesitant nod, Gatti opened the door and led him in. 'I've brought him, Master Dilandau,' 

'Good. You, come here.' The voice was cold, commanding. Shanti breathed in and stepped forward to the foot of the marble throne, feeling several pairs of eyes scrutinizing him. 

Dilandau stood up and walked over to the boy. He circled slowly as a cat circles a mouse before it attacks, studying the new face. The boy...Shanti his name, was fairly short; about 163 centimetres. His hair was a fiery red and parted down the middle, with long bangs in two large strands spiking out from either side of his forehead. Dilandau noticed the very back of his hair was crossed in the beginning of a braid, though the rest was concealed underneath the stiff collar. Besides the eye-catching hair, Dilandau's eye picked up the Slayer's lithe body, the black leather loose and hanging off his body. Shanti carried himself gracefully, yet with an air of brazen confidence, as if challenging the world to some inane madness. 

'So...this is the replacement?' Dilandau muttered to himself, feeling the boy's eyes studying him as well. Vainly, he gave a rather self-concious flick of his long, wavy silver bangs. 'Your name?' The boy lifted his eyes, and their gazes met. 

'Shantain Namuriel, sir,' His voice was pleasant to listen to; liquid and lilting, his tongue glancing the roof of his mouth to roll the 'R's. As he said his name, 'Shan-ten', Gatti realized he had mispronounced it. 

'And what use are you to me, Shantain Namuriel?' Dilandau inquired, purring almost mockingly, holding his gaze in response to some unspoken challenge. 

'I was specially trained, sir,' Shanti's voice was emotionlessly cold, yet the last inflection was final. Dilandau said nothing in reply, instead continuing to stare the other in the eye. The boy hadn't blinked yet, his dark gold and olive eyes peering into the red-clad commander's own eyes, as if he were looking deep into his soul. The other Dragon Slayers looked at each other nervously, becoming uneasy at the silence; even more so at the ghost-smile of the new boy. After what seemed like an eternity, Dilandau broke eye-contact with the other, his garnet eyes starting to water even as the other still regarded him. With a sneer, he returned to his throne. 

'You may go.' Shanti hesitated, but he caught the cautious look in Gatti's eye. 

'Yes, Master Dilandau.' He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 

***** 

'I'm coming in!' Gatti announced as he entered Shanti's room to see him perched daintily upon the black sheets of his large bed. 

'He doesn't think of me much,' the red-haired boy stated with quiet certainty. Gatti walked over and sat down on a chair opposite him. 

'Hey, it was your first day,' he shrugged. 'That's never easy. I thought you did pretty well,' Shanti lifted his head at that, tilting it precariously to one side. 'Don't worry about what Master Dilandau thinks...I know that he likes you, even if you did beat him at a staring contest...' Gatti added, hoping his careful probing would allow him to read the boy. 

'Do you think Dilandau will ever see me as more than just a replacement?' Shanti asked in a bemused fashion, choosing to ignore the last statement. Gatti shrugged again, his blue armour quietly clicking against the squeaking black leather of his uniform. 

'_Master_ Dilandau. We'll see what happens. In the meantime, why don't I show you around? I don't think you've met all of us Dragon Slayers,' he stood up, reaching out his hand to the other. 'Come on.' Shanti took his hand, and stood up as well; his face betraying faint curiousity, and together they left. 

***** 

Guimel, Dalet, and Shesta sat at a table, deep in discussion. 

'Did you see how thin the new boy is?' Dalet smirked, twirling his gloved finger elegantly around a long coffee-coloured strand of hair. 'I hope Master Dilandau doesn't accidentally break him.' Shesta, a petite blond, gave him a disapproving look. 

'That's not being very nice, Dalet. I think we should try and help Shanti fit in,' Dalet tossed his head, and a disparaging glance snaked its way the small boy's direction. 

'Did you see how long his hair was?' Guimel asked suddenly, his indigo eyes bright. 'I bet it's past his shoulders.' 

'And that colour!' sniffed Dalet. 'Who needs Invisibility Cloaks when we could just blind our enemies by sending him out!' He and Guimel laughed, while Shesta rolled his eyes. 

'I just hope that he's as good as Migel was.' Guimel said suddenly, wishing afterwards he hadn't. The pained look in Shesta's eyes made him cringe. Of all of them, Shesta seemed to miss their fallen comrade the most. They had, after all, grown up together. 

'Nobody will be as good as Migel was.' Dalet said, putting lots of effort into keeping his voice steady. He'd seemed the worst hit after Shesta at hearing of Migel's death, Guimel observed. 

'He'll have to be, if he wants to live.' the indigo-eyed boy finished. 

*** 

Gatti led Shanti into the main recreational room, where Dragon Slayers lounged about; some playing cards, some talking. 

'That over there's Guimel, the one beside him is Shesta, and the narcissist beside him is Dalet.' he said, pointing each boy out. 'That over there is Viole. This here is Dante.' Gatti reached out and stopped a Slayer who was walking past them. Shanti studied the boy as he and Gatti exchanged some words. Dante had black hair that was obviously very curly at the back, though it was cut short. Flowing from the crown of his head was a cascade of dark red hair that spilled over his dark brown eyes. He was also very tall; at least a head taller than Gatti, with pale skin and a sinewy body. 

'Nice to meet you,' he said, nodding to Shanti as Gatti more formerly intoduced them. 'Now if you excuse me, I have to take care of some important matters.' Gatti smirked. 

'Still writing love-letters to that girl of yours?' Dante mumbled something and brushed breezily past them, provoking a laugh from Gatti.   
'That's Dante Lagatso for you. The self-proclaimed sexiest man in Gaea,' He leaned in close to Shanti, and whispered conspiratorially with a grin, 'Ever since he met this girl, his ego's been through the roof. I'm surprised he can still get through doorways,' 

'I heard that!' came the shouted reply from the doorway. The boy grinned mischeiviously, and led Shanti towards the table where the trio of Slayers was sitting. 

'Hey, guys! This is, as you know, Shanti,' 

'Yes, I'm sure everybody knows who the replacem-.' Dalet started smugly, then yelped as Guimel's foot squarely connected with his left shin, the latter not liking the former's tone. Guimel, an innocent smile upon his angelic face, moved over as Dalet rubbed his leg and sent a look of Death in his direction. 

'Sit down and tell us more about yourself, Shanti.' he said pleasantly. 

***** 

_Darkness..._

'Mama, what's that?' 

_Light..._

'There's breathing!' 

_Light and voices...piercing through this darkness. My darkness..._

'Mikyla, boil some water, quickly!' 

_Am I dead?_

'This may sting a bit.' 

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!' 


	3. Temptation

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Yuuwaku**

  


'AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!' 

Shanti sat up with a start, his eyes wide and staring. Breathing hard, he wiped the sweat that dripped down his face. The shrill scream still echoed in his head, echoeing faintly.   
_What...? A dream... only a dream..._ Exhaling, he slowly lay back down and closed his eyes again. _Only a dream..._   
Shanti paused for just a moment, then his heart started pounding. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he came to a sudden realization. 

He was not alone in his room. 

A cold hand clamped down on his mouth, preventing his cry from being heard. 

***** 

'Psst...Guimel! Did you hear that?' Gatti prodded the sleeping form. 

'Mmmrrhhmm...' 

'Wake up!' This time, Gatti gave the inert Dragon Slayer an unceremonious shove. 

'Go 'way.' 

'Look, you fool. I heard somebody screaming.' Guimel rolled over and peered up at Gatti's silhouette with great annoyance. 

'Then go do something about it...' Guimel grumbled and started to roll over. Before he could even blink he was being marched towards the door. 'Alright, alright...let me get a shirt on first...' 

*** 

Shanti's eyes shot open in terror as his hands flew to grasp the other's wrist. As he struggled, he suddenly caught sight of another form. Two!   
'I know you.' A cruel, reptilian voice hissed at him. 'I know what you are...' Shanti's body went cold. The moonlight from his window shone on a metal object produced by the second form. Shanti somehow managed to untangled his legs from the sheets and began to strike at his attacker with new intensity. For one short moment the grip on him lessened. It was all he needed. With a burst of energy Shanti lunged at his bedside table, where his sword lay in its scabbard. 

*** 

'I wouldn't suppose you know exactly where you heard this scream, no?' Guimel, who was not exceedingly thrilled at being woken up from a very pleasant sleep, asked sardonically. Gatti gave him a sharp look. 

'I did not imagine it, if that's what you're implying. It came from...that direction.' Gatti pointed down the hall. 

'Oh, very good Gatti. That leaves only ten rooms to look in. I'm sure ten Dragon Slayers will be very happy to be woken up at this hour.' Guimel yawned. 

'Gatti? Guimel?' Gatti turned around to see Dante standing in the doorway of his room. 'You wouldn't have happened to hear something a moment ago?' As Guimel rolled his eyes and muttered about everyone around him slowly going mad, Gatti strode over to Dante. 

'What did you hear?' 

*** 

Shanti's fingertips grazed the hilt of his sword when he was wrenched back by his first assailant. The second creature quickly struck the table, sending it and the sword flying across the room, where they clattered onto the stone floor. As Shanti turned to face his attacker, he was met with a crushing blow that sent him crashing to the ground in a daze. He felt his limp body being roughly forced up into a kneeling position, his arms pinned behind him. 

'Don't worry,' the cruel voice hissed into his ear. 'when your secret is discovered, you'll be dead.' Shanti defiantly spat on the ground. The second intruder snarled and backhanded him, hard. The creature holding him grabbed his hair and forced his head back to expose his throat. Shanti's world slowly crumbled into darkness as he felt his stamina abandon him. 

*** 

The three Dragon Slayers froze as they heard a loud crash. 

'What... was that?' Guimel asked. 

'It came from Shanti's room.' Dante said. 'I thought I had heard something from there before...like a cry.' Before he had even finished Gatti was already running down the hall, closely followed by Guimel. 

'Shanti? -The door's locked...- Shanti, are you alright?' Gatti yelled, banging on the door. 

*** 

A voice pierced into the darkness what was Shanti's mind. The creatures hissed.   
'Someone's outside.' 

'We'll be caught.' 

_Help me... someone..._

'And what about if we don't finish?' 

'Then hurry up!' The blade of the dagger glinted coldly in the moonlight as it was raised. With his last bit of strength, Shanti cried out, 

'GATTI!' 


	4. A Far Cry

Note - Sometimes if you stare very hard into the flame of a candle, you begin to imagine seeing something. I fancy Dilandau would be doing such a thing... 

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Haruka Tooi**

  
It was like instinct. With that one cry, Gatti took stepped back, then went flying at the door. He could feel his shoulder being pulled from its socket as it connected with the heavy door.   
'Help me!' he screamed at the other two. Guimel and Dante jumped to attention, and as one they charged the door. At last its holdings gave way, and Gatti went soaring into the room. Light from the outside hall flooded into the room, blinding the lizard-creatures. Gatti pounced on the knife-wielder and started pummeling it as Guimel ran for the sword that lay on the floor a few metres away. 

'They won't save you...' the first creature hissed at Shanti. Its clawed hands wrapped around Shanti's neck in a vise-like grip, slowly crushing it. 

'No!' Gatti yelled from his position on the second creature. The knife-wielder took advantage of this distraction and swiped at Gatti. He yelped as clawed hands ripped at his chest. The reptilian pushed the wounded Dragon Slayer off itself, and aimed a kick at his side. Gatti could only lie sprawled on his back, coughing as the creature came at him again. With a satisfied smirk, it raised the weapon to finish the winded Slayer off.   
Suddenly the creature was knocked aside by a well-aimed punch. Dante stood in its place, cradling his hand. He gave Gatti a wink. 

'Aren't you glad you have me around to save you from ugly things?' he said before having his feet knocked out from under him by a very irritated reptilian. 

*** 

The scaled creature laughed quietly to itself as Shanti writhed pitifully in its grasp.   
'I don't see what's so amusing.' Guimel kept the blade of the sword level as he glared at the intruder's back. Slowly turning and keeping one hand around Shanti's neck, it glowered back at him. 

'Drop your weapon, or he dies.' it snarled. Guimel pressed the blade-point against the base of its neck. The creature tightened its grip with a vicious grin, causing Shanti to choke violently for air. Guimel froze, faced with a stalemate that could only be won if someone forfeited their life. 

***** 

Shesta rubbed one eye sleepily as he walked down the hall. He saw a room with the door opened.   
'What's all this commotion about?' he yawned, peeking inside. It took only a second for the understanding to hit him.   
'Wh...th...in...intruders! INTRUDERS!' Shesta scrambled back to his room to grab his sword, alerting all within the vicinity of the imminent danger the entire way. 

***** 

Before Dante knew what was going on, he was on the ground with the 'ugly thing' lunging for him. Eyes blazing, it struck him across the face and reached for its dagger. Dante tasted blood as pain shot through his head. He was shocked as he could feel his eye starting to swell.   
'You - bruised - my - face...' his voice shook with uncontrollable rage. The creature looked at him unconcernedly, and then found itself flying through the air. Gatti had recovered and had delivered a fierce kick. He looked amusedly at Dante. 

'Aren't you glad you have me around to save you from ugly things?' he grinned. 

Dante gave a small smile, then went screaming after the fallen creature with murderous intent. He wrestled the dagger from its grasp, and with a maddened cry plunged it deep into the creature's chest. 

Hearing its comrade's dying shriek, the first reptilian flinched. Guimel saw his chance and lunged forward, burying the sword's blade into its neck. Its eyes glazed over and it collapsed. Guimel dropped the sword and rushed to pry the cruel fingers from Shanti's throat.   
Gatti staggered over to Guimel, followed by an irked Dante, just as Shesta, followed by sleepy Dragon Slayers, rushed into the room. 

'So nice of you to join us.' Dante stalked over to a mirror and sadly examined his swelling eye. 'My poor face...' 

Guimel threw the dead creature's arm away from Shanti. Gatti knelt down beside them. 

'Is he...?' Gatti began fearfully. Before Guimel could reply, Shanti's eyes suddenly burst open and he turned onto his side. His thin frame heaved as he coughed up blood, then collapsed. He instantly gasped for air, making himself cough, then inhaled again, repeating the cycle. Gatti put a reassuring hand on Shanti's back, and looked up at Guimel with a look of relief. Guimel, however, had paled and was looking at the doorway. 

'What is going on here?' a voice thundered. Heads turned to see Dilandau standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes blazing. 

'M...Master Dilandau!' Guimel stood up to attention as the leader of the Dragon Slayers advanced towards them. Gatti put Shanti's arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet, unnerved to find his fellow Slayer shaking in fear. Dilandau's eyes narrowed as he saw the bodies of the two creatures. 

'What. Happened.' he spat out, wrath dripping from his words. 

'Sir...' Shanti coughed. 'It...was my fault, sir...' Guimel rushed to help Gatti as Shanti's legs gave out on him. 

'Master Dilandau, we heard a noise and saw these intruders attacking Shanti. They tried to asphyxiate him, but we killed them, sir.' Gatti explained. Dilandau paced angrily, silent for a moment. Suddenly he lashed out at a bedpost, breaking it cleanly in half. Snarling, he kicked one of the bodies fiercely. He then quieted down and began to stroke at the scar on his cheek. Tension filled the air and there was no sound except for the soft rasping from Shanti. At last Dilandau spoke, dangerously quiet. 

'You three,' he pointed to Gatti, Dante and Guimel, 'go to the medical room and get yourselves and him cleaned up.' He turned to the other Slayers. 'You, get rid of this trash.' He gave another enthusiastic kick at a body. 'I want to know how they got in here and why.' As Dilandau started to leave, he overheard Shesta. 

'Like Migel...' he was saying to himself. 'They tried to kill him like Migel...' Dilandau flew at the Slayer, picking him up by his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall. His hand rose to strike the boy, but stopped as he caught sight of the unearthly expression on Shesta's face. The Slayer was ashen, his blue eyes wide and filled with fear. But within that fear was a sadness; a terrible, mournful sadness. Dilandau stared hard at Shesta, his eye twitching. He lowered his hand. 

'You have your orders. Obey them.' he hissed before shoving Shesta aside and stalking out of the room. 

*** 

_Like Migel... they tried to kill him like Migel..._ the voice repeated over and over in Dilandau's mind. _Like Migel..._

'Shut up!' he screamed, knocking over a table. _Like Migel..._ 'SHUT UP!' Dilandau raged, trashing his entire room before falling to his knees in exhaustion. He crawled over to a chair and sat on it, glaring moodily into the flame of a nearby lamp. He watched the fire twist and jump, and became mesmerized by its burning center. Dilandau stared into the flame, watching it unmovingly until a shape started to form. Migel?   
_Stupid. You should have left when you had the chance. You were always doing stupid things, Migel,_ Dilandau clenched his fist.   
_And now you're dead..._


	5. Dream of Peace

Note - 'baka' means 'silly/stupid/etc.' 

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Yume no Heiwa**

  
'Ow ow OW! That _HURTS!_' Dante swore and moved away from the medic, giving him a dirty look. 

'Please, sir, that cut on your lip needs to be disinfected.' The medic reached out towards the Slayer, only to have his hand knocked away. 

'You touch me, you'll be the one needing that stinging stuff.' 

'It can't be that bad, you coward.' Gatti called from the other side of the room, where he was having his chest bandaged. Guimel, sprawled on a chair, looked bemused. 

'Poor baby.' he said, with mock sympathy. Dante made a face at Guimel, grabbed the cloth from the medic and with a frown began to dab at his cut lip very gently. 

'There you are, sir. Remember to check back here tomorrow to get fresh bandages. Make sure that if you have any problems with your shoulder to tell me, and get plenty of rest.' The medics left the room, leaving the three Dragon Slayers alone to reminisce. Gatti went to stand, and cringed. Besides boasting three angry red lines across his chest, he also had two bruised ribs, making it very painful to breathe, let alone move. Guimel saw Gatti's pained expression. 

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked. 

'Where did they put Shanti? I want to see how he's doing.' Guimel's reply was interrupted by a loud crash. Looking out into the hallway, he saw a medic appear and throw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

'Do you think you could tell your friend in there that we're not trying to kill him?' he said before stomping away. Guimel and Gatti exchanged looks. 

'Found him.' Guimel said. He noticed Gatti wince as he tried again to stand. 'Baka! You're supposed to be lying down!' Guimel chastised, then upon seeing Gatti ignoring him, rolled his eyes and stood up.   
'If you're going to be stupid, at least let me help you.' 

*** 

Gatti, with the help of Guimel, managed to make it across the hallway to the room where Shanti was being held. As they entered the room, Guimel dodged a roll of bandages that came hurtling towards him. 

'Don't touch me!' 

'Now, is that any way to treat visitors?' Guimel sniffed. 'And we came all this way, too.' There was a pause, then a small child-like voice, 

'G... Guimel?' 

'The one and only!' he grinned, helping Gatti over to a bed where he gingerly sat down. 'Gatti's here too.' 

'Gatti?' There was movement from a darkened corner as Shanti shakily stood up. As he moved unsteadily into the light, the two other Slayers couldn't help but gasp at his appearance. Half his face was covered in dried blood, with ugly, black bruises enhanced by the ashen skin. Red and dark-coloured marks stretched across his entire throat. His eyes, partially hidden by lusterless hair, were sunken in and lacked any sparkle. Adding to the effect his thin frame, he looked, in a word, dead. Beyond his physical appearance, Gatti could see that the Slayer was very scared. 

'You're in pain, Gatti,' Shanti said quietly. 'You didn't have to come to see me.' Gatti gave something between a cringe and a smile. 

'I wanted to see how you were doing.' 

'Yeah,' Guimel smirked. 'You seem to have every medic on the Vione deathly afraid of you.' At that remark Shanti gave him a strange look and retreated back to his corner. Guimel blinked, confused. 'What?' 

'What's wrong, Shanti?' Gatti asked, painstakingly making his way towards the curled up Slayer. Shanti offered no reply. Motioning to Guimel to hand him a cloth, Gatti knelt in front of him. He paused for a moment, tensing as the pain came in harsh waves across his upper body, then turned to Shanti.   
'You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to,' he said conversationally. Gatti picked up the damp cloth Guimel had thrown at him and went to touch Shanti's cheek. The Slayer jerked his head away and stared at him. Seeing the other trembling, Gatti gave a reassuring smile. 'I won't hurt you. Please, trust me.' Again getting no reply, Gatti carefully went to touch the other's cheek. Shanti stiffened, but allowed him to clean off the blood. 'There, that's not so bad, is it?' 

'Thank you, Gatti...' Shanti said suddenly in the same quiet child-like voice. 'and you, Guimel. If you hadn't come..' Guimel shrugged and waved it off. 

'All in a day's work for the magnificent Guimel.' he grinned. 

***** 

Dante chewed on the end of his quill-pen as he sat at a table in his room. Looking over his letter, he began to write a reply. 

_'My dearest Mikyla, _

It was so nice to hear from you again, my dear. I'm sorry I haven't replied sooner, but being second-in-command is a very busy job! These Dragon Slayers are a handful. Last night when I was reading over your wonderful letter, I was interrupted by a scream. It seems that the newest Dragon Slayer was being attacked by these ugly lizard-creatures. There had to at least be half a dozen! As I went outside I saw two other Slayers, Gatti and Guimel, standing there asking for my help. It seemed the door was locked, you see, so I ran at it, knocked it down with my shoulder and rushed in, followed by the other two. It was a long and nasty battle, but I was able to save the day! Alas, I took a little bit of a beating, as is expected in a 4-on-1 battle. My face has been horribly bruised from this little incident, and I'm afraid some muscles in my shoulder was pulled from knocking down the door. However, it matters not to me because I have the satisfaction of knowing that I saved a life. Shanti (he's the new one) has been ever so grateful towards me, and Gatti and Guimel can't stop thanking me enough for helping them. I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn't been there! 

Master Dilandau was very pleased that we were able to fend off the intruders, and has given myself, Gatti, Guimel, and Shanti time to recuperate. I wish that I could spend that with you, but alas, I cannot. Are you still training to become a doctor? There is no doubt in mind that you will be a very good one. I look forward to reading your next letter, my dearest. 

Love yours forever,   
Dante' 

With a satisfied smile, Dante waited for the ink to dry, then rolled up the parchment to mail later. He meandered off to find Gatti and Guimel. 

***** 

_Where am I?_ He opened his eyes. The light hurt. _Am I dead?_

'Hello? Are you awake?' 

He could see a face above him, peering at him. As he tried to focus he noticed whoever it was had a blade in their hand. A blade!   
'!!' His eyes opened wide as he tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He tried to say something, but no voice came out. 

'Settle down! I was just going to change your bandages.' Bandages? Ah...now he could feel it; his leg throbbing. His eyes refused to focus. The light still hurt.   
'You were lucky that we found you when we did, 'else you might have died.' the face was saying. 'Your leg was bleeding all over the place. Oh, no...don't try to talk. Mama says that your windpipe was nearly crushed, so she had to put a tube into your throat so you could breathe.' He didn't like her tone; it was too pleasant. Too loud.   
'She says that if you improve then she'll take it out, but that you might not be able to talk ever again. Anyway, I'm finished, so go back to sleep. If you need anything there's a bell over there you can ring, and I'll be back in a little while to see how you're doing.' She left. Finally.   
He lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. 

_Never speak again? No, she said I _might _not._ He put his hands on his head, trying to stop the ache.   
_I'll stay here until they take this tube out-_

'Oh, by the by,' a familiar voice rang as the owner popped her head inside. 'My name's Mikyla.' 

_And then I'll leave._


	6. Run

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Hashiru**

  


Shanti watched as Gatti slept. It had taken ages to convince the injured Dragon Slayer to lie down; he had to make sure Shanti was alright first. Guimel had been so mad that Gatti wouldn't rest... Now Guimel dozed, sprawled in a chair in the far corner. Shanti looked back down at Gatti, and saw his eyes were flicking beneath his eyelids. 

'Are you dreaming, Gatti?' he whispered. 

*** 

'Am I dreaming?' Gatti looked around him, seeing nothing but an empty black void. He suddenly became aware of the lack of pain. He looked down and could see no slashes across his chest, no searing ache from his bruised ribs. Gatti looked around in a mix of amazement and fear.   
'Am I dead...?' he wondered aloud to himself.   
_Don't be stupid, Gatti. You didn't spontaneously die in your sleep._ Suddenly, from directly behind him he heard a soft rustle. Gatti froze. 'Who...who's there?' No sooner had he spoken than he felt something brush past him. Speechless, he watched as it floated in front of him for a second or so, then fly off. 

A black feather. 

Slowly, Gatti turned around. His heart skipped a beat. 

*** 

Shanti stared hard at the sleeping Slayer. His lips were moving slightly, as if he were talking. Shanti took his glove off, leaned close and felt Gatti's forehead.   
'Gatti...' He felt warm. Shanti paused, thinking to himself. _Can I trust you?_ He hesitated, studied the other for a long moment, then slowly bent to Gatti's ear. 

*** 

'Who... are you?' he whispered, realizing as he spoke he felt no fear...only curiousity. There, before him, was a great mist that glowed and sparkled from some unknown light. Peering closely, Gatti watched as the mist started to swirl and take a form. Before he could say another word, a voice spoke - soft, like the movement of feather against feather. 

'Can you keep a secret?' 

Gatti found he couldn't reply. With a soft sigh, a winged figure emerged from the cloud, and moved towards the Dragon Slayer. Near as it was, the figure was still like a shadow, showing no exact details. He stood still, either unable or unwilling to move, as a softly glowing hand reached out to touch his face. He felt a sense of peace as its dark wings surrounded him. Suddenly Gatti found himself staring into eyes... dark eyes, flecked with green and gold, that stared back in such a familiar manner... 

'Are you an angel...?' 

'No, Gatti...' Just as sudden, a face slowly took form. Recognition struck him like lightning. Shanti!   
'Gatti, you are half-dreaming. Wake up.' 

'I don't want to wake...' Shanti smiled faintly at the other's pouting tone. Gatti's eyes were already half-opened, he was just caught between the dream world and waking world. Shanti gave the disoriented Slayer a few moments to fully awaken. Gatti blinked a few times, and looked at Shanti. 

'I had the strangest dream, and you were in it...' As Shanti was about to reply, they both became aware of Guimel, who was quite awake and staring at them strangely. It suddenly occurred to Shanti why, as he hadn't bothered to sit up yet, and was still leaning over Gatti in what could be a very misleading way. Shanti quickly stood up and tried to hide the redness in his face. 

'Weel, I best be off... I need tae take care of a few things,' he mumbled, his accent more prominent, as he went for the door. Guimel watched him leave, then shrugged and looked at Gatti wryly. 

'So, sleeping beauty, what was your dream about?' 

*** 

_What was I thinking? WAS I thinking?_ Shanti walked quickly through the hallway. _Eejit._   
Suddenly... behind him! 

'BWAA!' In one fluid movement Shanti spun around and unsheathed his sword. A split-second later his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 'Master Dilandau!' He quickly sheathed the sword, Dilandau's gleaming eyes watching his every move. 

'Twitchy litte thing, aren't you?' the commander asked, the corner of his mouth pulled back in a feral smirk that bared a canine. 

'Forgive me, sir. I... I did not know it was you,' Shanti stood frozen at attention as the deep red eyes regarded him. Without a word, the taller youth brushed past him and was gone. Shanti could only stand as he was, hardly believing he could be so _stupid_... 

'Shanti?' Poke, poke. 'Hello?' Blinking, Shanti turned to see a blond boy slightly shorter than himself looking at him. Shesta, his name was. 'Are you alright?' he asked in a concerned voice. 

'Yes. Sorry, I was just,' Shesta cut him off with a relieved smile. 

'Well, as long as you're fine,' Shesta peered closely at Shanti, his tone suggesting he expected the other boy to suddenly tell him exactly what ailed him. 'You look a bit stressed.' The shorter blond boy took Shanti's arm.   
'Come with me. I'm going to meet Guimel and them in the recreational room.' Before he could say a word, Shanti found himself being dragged down the hall by Shesta. The fiery-haired Slayer blinked in surprise. Gatti had told him about Shesta - he seemed created for the sole purpose of making those around him happy. Shanti paused and glanced behind him, with the strangest feeling he was being watched. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the boy in front of him. 

'You dinna have to pull me, Shesta. I'm coming,' 

***** 

'Look, it's the walking stick.' Dalet smirked as he saw Shanti enter the room behind Shesta, who gave him a stern look. Both he and Shanti sat down, though it seemed, Shesta thought, that the other seemed ready to flee. 

'So, Guimel, how's Gatti doing?' 

'Oh, he should make a full recovery,' Guimel caught Shanti's eye and winked knowingly. Shanti blinked and looked down in embarrassment as he felt redness come to his face again. 'Actually,' Guimel continued. 'he said that his ribs weren't hurting him as much. Personally, I think he's only saying that 'cause he's bored of being in that room.' 

'Did the medics say when he would be able to return to his duties?' Shanti remained quiet and withdrawn as the conversation continued. Presently he noticed the other Slayers giving Shesta strange looks. Shanti glanced at Shesta with an interested expression as the smaller boy fidgeted. 

'So, Shanti...' he began. Shanti had the feeling the other Slayers had set the poor blue-eyed boy up to this. 'How long is your hair, exactly?' Shanti looked upon the expectant faces of the rest of the group, then slowly he reached behind his head and pulled out his neatly braided hair. The tip of the braid touched the top of the bench he was sat upon as he straightened his back. 

''Tis a wee bit longer than this down...' The other Slayers were silent, an aura of awe surrounding them. All of a sudden, Guimel held out his hand triumphantly. 

'Pay up, boys!' he crowed. As the rest fumbled around for some gold coins, Shanti looked at a slightly embarrassed Shesta curiously. 

'You had a bet?' Shesta scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. 

'It was Guimel's idea... ' he glanced over at a joyful, and slightly more rich, Guimel. 'And we were all somewhat curious...' Shesta looked back at Shanti. 'You aren't mad, are you?' Shanti couldn't help but smile at Shesta's genuine remorse. 

'Dinna worry about it, Shesta.' The smaller Slayer's smile widened, glad that Shanti wasn't upset. Indeed, the lithe Highlander seemed greatly amused that there was a bet on his hair-length. Now intrigued, the other Dragon Slayers bombarded him with questions. 

'Have you ever cut it?' 

'How long did it take you to grow it that length?' 

Shesta noticed that as Shanti answered what questions he chose to, he appeared to be losing his urge to run. A sparkle was missing from his eyes, making him look dead.   
_But,_ Shesta thought to himself. _That can be remedied._

***** 

'Awake, are you? That's good. Here, sit up.' Mikyla held out her hand to help her patient, but he ignored it and struggled to upright himself without aid. Mikyla rolled her eyes at his stubborn disposition. She knew very little more about him than she did when she and her mother found him in a dark alleyway. He had nothing but his black pants; obviously thieves had found him first. 'Alright, then. You know the drill.' He looked at her with an exceedingly unthrilled expression. In order for him to eat, a small tube had to be inserted through the nose and down the esophagus to his stomach. Of course, he was awake for the entire process. Mikyla noted his discomfort and tried to distract him as she put the tube through. 

'What'll it be today? Mush, mush with goo, or just straight goo?' The boy held up three fingers. 'Straight goo? A risk-taker, are we?' Her reply was an unimpressed look. Mikyla stood up and went to make his 'meal'. Returning a few moments later, she sat down with a syringe full of unappetizing green goo and began to slowly push it through the tube.   
'So how's your leg doing today? Does it still hurt?'   
_Enthusiastic nod._   
'I'll put a salve on it when you're finished, alright?'   
_Shrug_. He guestured to the tube in his throat.   
'You want to know when that will be out?'   
_Very enthusiastic nod._   
'We'll see. In a few weeks, if all goes well.'   
By the way his shoulders slackened, Mikyla saw that a few weeks was too long for him.   
'You really want to leave, don't you? What's so important?' she asked, setting the now-empty syringe aside. The look in his eyes said it all. Mikyla took his feeding tube out and went to clean it. Before she left the room, however, she turned around and looked back at the boy. He was looking off with a far-away expression. Mikyla noticed a hint of a tear forming in his eye, and decided to leave him alone.   
_Don't worry, whoever you are,_ she thought as she cleaned out the tube and syringe. _I'll do the best I can to help you get back to wherever it was you came from, no matter what._


	7. My Name Is...

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Boku no Namae wa...**

  


_I have to get out of here. I can't stay here any longer,_ With much effort, he sat up. Slowly, with calculated movements, he pushed his legs off the bed. Unable to cry out in pain, he clenched his fists. It was like a hot searing fire was ablaze in his leg. As he waited for the sensation to die down, he glanced out the window. It was night, with the sky black as pitch. The moon was full this night, with an eerie red glow about it as if it were bleeding.   
_Alright, then._ He looked around for a crutch, and found one in a staff Mikyla used when she went out. However, it was on the other side of the room. With as deep a breath as possible, he gingerly slid down off the bed and onto the floor, pausing once again as the pain in his leg ripped through him. Now in a sitting position, he started to push himself over to the staff using his arms. What seemed like hours later, he finally reached it.   
_Good! Now, to stand up._ Grasping the staff in one hand and the table it rested against with the other, he bent his good leg and started to push himself up. His arms began to shake with effort and sweat formed on his body. _Almost there..._ Suddenly, he felt the staff start to slip. _No!_  
Before he could even blink, the staff skidded out from him. He lost his balance, and went crashing to the ground.   
_**Oh SHIIIIIIIT!!**_ His mouth opened in a cruelly silent scream. He doubled over, clutching his leg. The pain! Oh, gods, the pain! 

'What's going on in here...?' Mikyla appeared, holding a lamp, and rubbing her eyes sleepily.. 'Oh!!' Hurriedly she set it down and rushed to the fallen boy. Wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, she dragged him with all her might back to his bed. With a bit of his help, she managed to lift him up onto it. At that moment, her mother came in. 

'Mikyla, there's blood on the floor!' Mikyla looked the boy over, and saw the problem. 

'He's pulled the stitches out. The wound's re-opened.' As she lifted her lamp to inspect closer, she nearly became sick. The open wound oozed with greenish liquid. 'Mama, it's infected,' 

'We'll have to cauterize it, then. There's no other choice,' came her mother's reply. Mikyla glanced down at the boy. His face had gone completely white and he stared at her with terror in his eyes. His head shook rapidly and he went to sit up. 

'I'm sorry,' she said, and meant it. Mikyla pushed him gently back down and went to tie his wrists and ankles to the bed. Meanwhile he continued to shake his head rapidly and pulled against the ropes. Mikyla looked to her mother, who was heating a small knife over the fire. She shuddered. It wasn't the first time she had seen her mother cauterize a wound -cut the infected flesh away and burn it to prevent further infection and aid in healing - but it made her sick every time. She cut away the fabric around the wound, then sat down on the edge, facing the boy.   
'Please, we have to do this, or else you might lose your leg.' He looked at her in absolute fear. 'Be brave...' 

'Ready.' Her mother returned with the red-hot knife. Mikyla leaned over the boy's chest to block the view and could feel him shaking uncontrollably. She quickly untied one of his hands and held it. The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone. She forced a smile and rubbed his hand reassuringly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he writhed and jerked under her. Mikyla forced herself to ignore the sound and smell of burning flesh and held his hand tightly. With one last look at her, his eyes shut together, and she could see tears flowing from the corners.   
'Ssh... it's almost over... you're doing fine,' she said in her best soothing voice. His mouth opened in another silent scream, then he went still, fainting from the pain. Mikyla held his hand a moment longer, then retied it.   
'Mama...?' 

'You may go, Mikyla. I'll call you when I need your help.' 

Mikyla walked calmly outside, and threw up. 

*** 

Gatti became aware of a sound drifting to his ears. Slowly sitting himself up, he looked around his darkened room to see where it was coming from. His gaze fell on a large window, where he could see a shadowed form sitting on the windowsill, holding some strange instrument. Gatti listened to the music; a beautifully mournful tune. Studying the figure, he had a strong sense of seeing them before. Suddenly the musician turned towards him, and a black feather brushed past his cheek. With a loud rustling, wings exploded from its back. 

'Ah!' Gatti woke with a start, unnerved to find he could still hear the music. 'Who's there?' he demanded. 

'Awake, are you?' Gatti looked to the source of the voice and saw Guimel sitting in a nearby chair. 

'That music...' 

'Nice, ne?' Guimel gestured over to the windowsill, where a figure sat leaning against the windowsill. 'It started a little while ago.' Gatti paled. 

'Who... who's playing...?' 

'Shanti,' Guimel said, surprised at Gatti's tone. 'Why? Is something wrong?' 

'I had another dream. I saw the same black feather, and I heard that music being played by the winged figure I always see.' he shook his head in frustration. 'I don't know what any of this means!' Guimel pulled his chair up to Gatti's bed, and put a hand on the other's shoulder. 

'Don't get yourself worked up,' he said reassuringly. 'Maybe someone's trying to tell you something.' 

'About what?' Gatti frowned. Guimel shrugged, and they both listened to the tune's end. As Shanti turned to face them, Gatti half-expected wings to suddenly appear. However, none did, and Shanti walked over, pulled up a chair and sat down. 

'What's that called?' Guimel pointed to the small pipe in Shanti's hand. 

'It's called a tin whistle.' Shanti glanced at Gatti and saw the grey-eyed Slayer studying his back closely. Gatti blinked when he saw he was being noticed, and looked thoroughly embarrassed. 

'I'm sorry...' Wanting to change subjects, he asked. 'What was that you were playing? It sounded mournful.' Gatti thought he saw a tinge of sadness appear in the Highlander's hazel eyes. 

'It was an old air I was taught.' Gatti decided that it was a subject Shanti did not wish to discuss. 

'Could you play more?' Guimel, seeing Gatti's awkwardness, asked. 'If you don't mind, that is. That tune you were playing is so beautiful.' Gatti nodded in agreement. 

'If you want me to, I will.' Shanti gave a small smile and walked to the windowsill. Taking a seat, he leaned against the window frame and resumed playing the soft tune. Guimel gave a happy sigh and snuggled into his chair to listen. Gatti tried to relax and do the same, when a sudden thought struck him. 

_What if Guimel is right? What if someone is trying to tell me something?_ He opened one eye and peered at the thin figure in his windowsill.   
_What if it's about Shanti?_

***** 

He opened his eyes groggily to see Mikyla above him. 

'How are you feeling?' she asked. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, it hurt too much. He hated her for what she and her mother did to him. 'I'm sorry, boy, I really am.' He glared at her and looked away. Mikyla frowned. 'Don't you be getting mad at me, boy! It was stupid of you to try and leave in the first place! What do you think would happen if you did, ne? Your leg would get gangrene and be so painful you'd cut it off yourself.' He looked at her, and she glared at him. 'So don't you be hating me because you're doing stupid things!' He blinked, surprised. As he saw her try to leave, he hit the side of his bed to get her attention. Mikyla turned around, her arms crossed, and saw his apologetic expression. She pulled up a chair and sat down. 

_If I could only tell you..._

'If only I knew your name, boy!' He made a face when she said 'boy', then paused. Mikyla looked at him, confused, as he started gesturing. 'What are you trying to tell me?' He gestured more wildly, then noticed her bewildered look and slammed his hands down onto the bed, frustrated. Pausing again, he pointed at her. 'Yes...? Mikyla...that's me...' He made a few more gestures. Suddenly, she blinked in realization. 'You want me to guess your name?'   
_Rapid nod._   
'But how?' His face fell. He hadn't thought of that yet. He thought for a moment, then brightened. Moving his hand into a holding position, he pretended to write. Mikyla looked at him sadly. 'I'm sorry, I can't read.'   
_What??_   
'I can only read my own name, and some names of medicines. Mama does some of my writing for me, but she's gone to find herbs.' He was incredibly frustrated now. 'I'm sorry!' she said, starting to get frustrated herself. Mikyla thought hard. _Please, let me understand him!_ Suddenly, she got an idea. 'How many sounds in your name?'   
_Um... wha?_   
'Mi-ky-la. There's three in mine, and six letters.' He brightened and held up two fingers. 'Two sounds?'   
_Nod._ He held up five fingers.   
'Five letters?'   
_Nod._   
'Are any of the letters in my name?'   
_Nod._   
'I'll sound them out, then. Just tell me when to stop. M...Mi...' He held out a hand. 'So the first sound is 'mi'?'   
_Nod!_   
'Mi... Mi-what? Mitai? Mi... Mikel?' He got an excited look in his eyes.   
_So close!_   
'Not Mikel, ne? Sounds like that, though?'   
_Yes!_   
'Mikel... Mig... Migel?' He could have danced! Instead, Mikyla did, jumping up excitedly. 'It's Migel? That's your name!' She sat down with a grin. 'Alright, then...Migel...That's such a nice name!' He liked the way his name sounded...it was so long since he had heard it... Mikyla looked at him and her grin broadened. 'Maybe another time we can guess your last name!' 

_Another time._ He laughed silently as she rejoiced at guessing his name.   
_It's Migel..._ He smiled thoughtfully.   
_Migel Labariel._


	8. Dream of the Sky

Note - I'm firmly convinced that Viole is the one that I describe. If not.. too bad.   
- 1 costa equals 0.987 metres 

* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Sora no Yume**

  
_'My beloved Dante, _

It was so wonderful to receive your letter, as it always is. That battle seemed positively horrible! How is your poor face doing? I hope that you weren't hurt too badly. What a brave one you are to fight against so many opponents in order to save those three Dragon Slayers. What's this Shanti person like? Is he fitting in well? I know you are doing everything in your power to make him feel welcome. 

I am still training to become a doctor. Hopefully I will become good enough that I can work as a medic on the Vione. Then I will be able to see you everyday! But...I'm finding it more and more difficult each time I see a new patient. It was just last night that Mama had to cauterize one of our patients. I don't know if I would be able to do that, to be able to see and smell and hear burning flesh and not be sick... I watched the boy as Mama worked on his leg. Would I be able to handle that pain, and is it my right to put that sort of pain on others? A physician's code is to heal, not harm. If we harm while we heal, does that break the code? 

I know that if you were here, you'd smile and tell me to stop thinking so much. How I wish you were! I think you would enjoy meeting my new patient, he's a very pleasant fellow, but very stubborn. I caught him trying to leave last night, and he had pulled the stitches in his leg. I guess it's fortunate for him, for it was then I realized it was infected. I had to hold him down while Mama worked. He's about your age, I think, with nice eyes and brownish hair. But anyway.   
I never stop thinking about you, and I hope that you are doing well. Please try not to get into any more battles; I wouldn't want to see you hurt. Send my greetings to Guimel and Gatti as well. I eagerly await your next letter, my dear! And remember, I love you. 

Forever yours,   
Mikyla' 

***** 

'I'm coming in!' Shesta opened the door to Gatti's room, and upon seeing its occupants, closed the door very quietly behind him. He paused and smiled at what he saw. Guimel was sprawled unceremoniously on a chair and snoring softly, while Gatti lay peacefully sleeping in his bed. Shanti, it appeared, had pulled up a chair beside Gatti's bed and eventually fell asleep half on the side of the bed, half on his chair. With his head in his arms, Shanti clutched his tin whistle in one hand. Shesta was happy Shanti had been able to sleep; it seemed he hadn't since that terrible night. However, there was a job to be done. Shesta tip-toed over to the sleeping Slayer and poked him lightly. 

'Psst...Shanti,' he whispered. 'You have to wake up.' Getting no response, the small blue-eyed boy poked the other again. 

'Mmwerrf...' Shanti tried half-heartedly to bat at Shesta, and missed completely. 

'Don't make me pour cold water on your head!' Shanti half-opened one eye and peered up at Shesta. 

'Mrf...naa...?' he groaned sleepily. Shesta gave a cheerful smile. 

'Time to get up sleepy-head! You have to deliver a message to Master Dilandau!' he said brightly. Shanti looked at him for a moment, then closed his eye, put his head back in his arms and fell asleep. Shesta stared at the other in disbelief. 'I wasn't joking!' 

'I thought it was Gatti's job...' came a muffled voice. 

'Well, he can't do it, so Master Dilandau selected you to do it instead.' Shanti lifted his head, groggily opened his eyes and lifted a brow. 

'Master Dilandau selected me?' he asked, unbelieving. Shesta fidgeted. 

'Well, not exactly...' Shanti stared at him. 'Well, alright, we drew straws.' 

'Really.' 

'Yes. And someone chose on your behalf.' 

'Ah. And who was that?' Shesta coughed. 

'That's not important right now. Hurry and get cleaned up. Viole will give you the parchment outside. Good luck!' Shesta then scampered off, leaving Shanti sitting there, disconcerted about the 'good luck'. Shanti yawned and stood up, putting his small pipe on the table beside Gatti's bed. Shesta popped his head in the door and whispered loudly,   
'Oh, and brush your hair!'   
With an annoyed groan, Shanti lethargically made his way across the room where a jug of water and a bowl sat. He poured some water into the bowl and splashed some onto his face. 

'Meh!?' Too cold. He dried his face and looked at himself in a mirror. Shanti looked at the mess of hair on his head, then at a brush. He splashed some water on his hands and wet his hair down. With a satisfied look, he yawned and went to go look for Viole. 

*** 

'_Ganbatte!_' Viole handed Shanti the parchment and looked considerably relieved as he did so. Shanti eyed the much taller Dragon Slayer flatly as he was wished 'good luck' yet again. The dark-haired Viole tugged one of his curls.   
'My best piece of advice to is just read it an' get it over with. Be careful of them postscripts now, y'hear? I 'member Gatti once read one of those and BAM! fist right in the cheek.' Viole clapped his hands together for added emphasis. Shanti blinked nervously. 

'Oh...alright...' 

'An' try not to do anything that'll make the master angry, 'cause that message might not be a good one.' Viole looked the smaller Slayer over critically. 'You be careful now, y'hear? Don't want none of you broken.' The Southlander suddenly broke into a broad grin. 'Well, go on now!' Viole gave the bewildered Shanti a small push towards the door of the mainroom. The lithe Dragon Slayer gulped, then opened the door. 

'Excuse me...' As he went inside, Shanti saw Viole give him a thumbs-up out of the corner of his eye. 

*** 

'What is it?' Dilandau sat perched upon his throne in the torch-lit room. Shanti kept his chin up as he approached the red armor-clad leader. 

'I have a message, sir, from Lord Folken.' Dilandau lifted a brow at the pale boy in front of him. 

'Is Gatti not healed yet?' As he asked that, Dilandau saw the Highlander look slightly miffed. 

'No, sir. Bruised ribs take time to heal.' Dilandau's eyes narrowed as he detected a hint of annoyance in Shanti's voice. 

'Read it.' 

'Yes, sir.' Shanti unfurled the parchment, straightened his arms and took a breath. He glanced at the writing, and blinked.   
_This isn't right..._ Suddenly he realized the parchment was upside-down. Muttering a curse to himself, he flipped it around and raised his arms again, hiding his reddened face behind the paper. Dilandau smirked softly as the Dragon Slayer cleared his throat and began reading. 

'I trust that by now the Dragon Slayer, Shantain Namuriel,'   
_It's about me?_  
'...has been settled in. You are to train him further in piloting the Alseides. Have him train with other Dragon Slayers in a battle ground of your choice. However, this must be at least 75 costa away from any inhabited settlement.' Shanti sneaked a glance at Dilandau, who looked disappointed as he stood and paced towards the messenger.  
'Take whatever time is needed.' Shanti glanced further down at the page, and paled slightly at the words he saw. 'Postscript,' he started. Dilandau paused.   
_Crap._  
'Try not to have too much fun.' Shanti rolled up the parchment, and turned to face Dilandau. The silvery-haired youth had an expression upon his face that would have sent grown men running. Shanti blinked and looked him in the eye. Dilandau stared back, then sneered. 

'Stop doing that.' 

'Doing what, sir?' Dilandau's lip curled as he raised his hand. Shanti blinked confusedly, but tensed. 

'You're like him.' the other snarled, his gloved hand wavering in the air. With a sudden realization, Shanti asked softly, 

'Like Migel, sir...? '   
**SMACK**   
_Eejit! What possessed you to say that??_ A painful, stinging sensation burned the Dragon Slayer's already-bruised cheek. Dilandau had a deadly glare in his fiery eyes. Shanti lowered his chin submissively, though kept a steady gaze on those raging eyes.  
'Forgive me, Master Dilandau. You must miss him terribly.' He noticed a small flicker of emotion in the other's eyes before a backhand hit him squarely in the right cheek. Shanti reeled, tears springing to his eyes, as the cold armor bit into his skin. Dilandau caught the Dragon Slayer and lifted him up to his eye-level. 

'You couldn't possibly understand, boy.' he spat before throwing the stunned Slayer away from him. Shanti fell roughly to the ground. 

'Perhaps.' he whispered before picking himself up. With one last look at the stony-faced Dilandau, he bowed and left. 

***** 

Mikyla threw down her pen in boredom, tired of practicing. She was sitting at a desk in Migel's room. After guessing his name, she was determined to learn how to spell it. However, she had to learn her letters first. She glanced up from her desk over to where Migel was. The boy lay sleeping on his back, head tilted off to the side, the blanket drawn up to his waist. Upon his bare chest lay Mikyla's white kitten, its tail curled around its body. Sunlight poured in from the far window, bathing the two sleeping creatures in a soft glow. Mikyla noticed how Migel's light brown hair took on an almost auburn sheen under the light. He looked nearly angelic, peacefully lying there. Mikyla's eyes fell upon the horrific black marks around his neck, a stark contrast to the nearly innocent scene. 

_Who would want to kill someone like you?_ Mikyla suddenly felt guilt wash over her. She shouldn't be staring like that. Turning back around, she looked at another piece of parchment; a letter for Dante her mother had written out for her. She signed her name at the bottom, as she had been taught, and rolled it up. She carefully wrote the address Dante had given her on a tag which she wrapped around the parchment. Mikyla stood up, grabbed her cloak and went to leave to send her letter. Pausing in the doorway, she glanced at the sleeping Migel one last time.  
_What did you do that would make someone want to kill you?_ Mikyla sighed, and a random thought drifted across her mind. 

_Who are you, Migel?_

  



	9. Chain

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Kusari**

  
Shanti sat in his place at the windowsill, head on his knees, deep in brooding silence. Gatti was sleeping, most likely dreaming, and Guimel was off doing something, most likely trying to cut Dalet's hair. Again. Shanti's mind wandered back to the previous day's occurrence.  


_'You're like him!' Dilandau snarled, his hand raised.  
'Like Migel, sir...?'  
**SMACK.**_

Shanti's hand went unconsciously to the red mark on his cheek as his eyes narrowed.  
_Eejit._  
He stood up and began to pace the room idly.  
'They can't forget him, especially Dilandau,' he muttered aloud to no one. 'I'm just the replacement. The replacement to the irreplaceable Migel Labariel. I wonder,' he mused. '...if I were to die, would I be replaced?'  
  
'No,' a voice came from the far corner, 'because I'll make sure you never die.' Shanti meandered over to Gatti's bedside.  
  
'Don't worry, Gatti. I plan to live forever.' The Highlander said with a wry grin. 'So far, it's working.' The other Dragon Slayer eased himself up into a sitting position and looked concerned at Shanti.  
  
'You're still thinking about the other day, aren't you?' Gatti saw he was right when the fiery-haired Slayer beside him set his jaw. 'Look, the first time I delivered a message, I got slapped too.'  
  
'Twice?' came the bitter reply.   
  
  
Without so much as a knock, Guimel waltzed into Gatti's room. Shanti was at his usual spot beside Gatti, who looked like he was trying to break an awkward silence.  
  
'Hey, Gatti my man! Wha's up?' Guimel winked and pointed his index finger and thumb at Gatti. The grey-eyed Slayer blinked.  
  
'What... are you talking about?' Shanti asked, summing up Gatti's incredulous silence. Guimel ran his fingers through his platinum hair.  
  
'Dante said that's what all the 'in' people say.' He struck a pose. 'I'm 'in'. I'm hip, I'm cool, I'm-'  
  
'Drunk.' Shanti coughed. Gatti grinned as Guimel gave Shanti a very condescending look.  
  
'You're just jealous because you're not as 'cool' as I am.'   
  
'So,' Gatti cut in before Shanti could retort, 'are you off-duty now, Guimel?' The blue-eyed Dragon Slayer shook his head.  
  
'Actually, I'm here to get him.' He jerked his head in Shanti's direction. 'Master Dilandau wants to talk to him about something.'   
  
'Wonderful. Maybe he wants to hit me again,' muttered Shanti sullenly. Gatti chided him.  
  
'Be more optimistic.'   
  
'Ah, but I am being optimistic!' Shanti said in a fake perkiness. 'If he hits my other cheek I'll have two matching marks!' At that moment, another Dragon Slayer swaggered in the room in the same manner as Guimel.  
  
'That's the spirit!' he said, running a hand through his dark red bangs in a way Shanti thought was eerily similar to a certain fluffy-haired Dragon Slayer. Gatti shook his head, muttering something about being in the Vione too long.   
  
'Now, if you're done being optimistic, let's go,' Guimel said. At that, Gatti swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand up.  
  
'And where d'ye think ye're goin'?' Shanti said in a disapproving voice.  
  
'I'm coming along. I'm well enough!' Gatti added after seeing the expressions on his fellow Slayers' faces. He stretched his legs out and unsteadily stood up. 'There... not too bad,' He took a few steps, wincing at that sudden, sharp pain in his side he had grown accustomed to. Glancing at his reflection, Gatti saw he was still in the black pants and white, loose-fitting night-shirt he had been wearing that night. His ash-blond hair stood out in every direction, and still had bits of sleep in his eyes.  
  
'Look, I'll wait here with you,' Guimel said, noticing Gatti's appearance. 'Dante, you take Shanti to Master Dilandau.' The dark-eyed Dragon Slayer nodded and went for the door. Shanti stood and followed.  
  
***  
  
Shanti walked beside Dante as they made their way to the mainroom. The red-haired Slayer was starting to get unnerved by the cryptic expressions of the Dragon Slayers they passed.  
_What's going on? My imminent demise?_ he mused.  
  
'Don't look so worried.' Dante nudged him in the arm. Shanti narrowed an eye.  
  
'I'm not worried,' he said flatly. 'I'm moderately anxious.'  
  
'Dah!' Dante rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Sure you are.'  
  
'I am!' Shanti protested, catching Dante's eye-rolling. Tossing his dark red bangs again, Dante shot back,  
  
'Then why are you shaking?'  
  
'It's cold in the hall,' came the good-natured retort. Dante shook his head again in an annoyed manner.  
  
'Stick,' he muttered.  
  
'Dolt,' Shanti smirked as Dante grinned. They came to the large doors, which Dante opened.  
  
'I brought him, sir.'  
  
***  
  
Dilandau glanced up at the dark-red-and-black haired Slayer. 'You may go.' The other seemed hesitant, glancing at the boy beside him. The pale commander narrowed his eyes at Dante, who gave a quick bow and left. The short red-head was alone with Dilandau now. Nervously, the Dragon Slayer stepped towards him and bowed his head.  
  
'You wished to see me, sir?' Dilandau could sense his apprehension, and found he reveled in it. With a sneer, he stood up.  
  
'Shanti Namuriel.' With his magenta eyes, Dilandau studied the boy. This brash, pathetic being...  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'As for the other day,' he began. He was suddenly cut off by the other's words.  
  
'Please, Master Dilandau, I know it was wrong of me to bring such a subject up. It will never happen aga-' Dilandau knocked the other in the head, though for some reason he did it gently enough to not cause major pain.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Yes, sir.' Slightly irked at being interrupted, Dilandau narrowed one eye and continued.  
  
'As for the other day, I believe you remember the message Folken sent.' With curious eyes, the shorter boy nodded. Flicking his silvery hair, Dilandau smirked.   
_He doesn't know what's in store for him._  
'You are to start your training tomorrow morning. I have arranged for the Dragon Slayers to be given leave of the Vione to accompany you.' As if he hadn't noticed the tension building up amongst his Slayers. So long up so high in the air... his boys must be going mad...  
  
'Sir?' Dilandau glanced at the boy. 'If I may be so bold to ask-'  
  
'Of course you would be,' The commander muttered.  
  
'...am I to be borrowing an Alseides unit from someone to train with?' At that moment Dilandau took on his expression which sent chills up the Dragon Slayer's spine. That manic grin...   
  
'Go to the hanger. You should find all you need there.'  
  
'Yes, sir.' Shanti bowed and left, still unsure about what was going on.  
  
***  
  
Shanti walked towards the hanger, noticing a few Dragon Slayers following him several metres behind.  
_What's going on?_ Reaching his destination, Shanti went in and noticed the lights were on. _Odd..._ He wandered down the aisle, glancing up at the giant figures on either side of him. Alseides guymelefs. The great robotic forms were in their dormant sitting position, their long dark capes flowing onto the floor. Energists lay embedded in large rounded 'shoulders' and 'arms', which possessed the liquid metal Crima Claws. As he passed, Shanti could see his reflection in the smooth, blue metal, and noticed small gold plates in the ground which signified whose guymelef it was.  
_...Dalet... Guimel... Gatti,_ He stopped as he noticed the next name. 'No...' Shanti bent down and peered even more closely at the small engraved symbols. He could not be mistaken. It said...  
  
'Shanti?' Gatti, supported by Guimel, came out from behind the leg of his guymelef. Dante appeared, as well as Shesta, Viole, and Dalet. Several more Dragon Slayers were bunched together by the door.  
  
'Gatti! My name... here... wha?' Shanti blinked, then his eyes widened. 'It's mine?'   
  
'It says your name on it, right?' Dalet sneered, toying with his hair. Shanti looked at Shesta, who nodded rapidly with a large smile. A thought suddenly occurred to the fiery-haired Slayer.  
  
'Master Dilandau gave me a guymelef,' He ran his hand over the smooth green metal, hardly believing even as a grin broke onto his face. Stepping back to admire it, Shanti suddenly thrust his hands into the air. 'Woohoo!!'   
  
'So... should I tell Master Dilandau that you're pleased with your guymelef?' Gatti grinned. The thin Slayer nodded enthusiastically and started rambling on in 'Highlander gibberish', as Dalet would call it.  
  
'_Mo Jey... tapah letch_... my own guymelef!' Shanti stood in awe. The Alseides unit stood towering over him, it's polished metal shined so that Shanti could see his own reflection in the metal. The bluish-green colour told his status as 'In-Training', and wasn't blue like the other's. But it was still a beautiful machine - and his favourite colour.  
  
'You should get a test drive soon. Master Dilandau says that tomorrow morning we're leaving to go help you train.' Guimel said. The sight seen, some of the Slayers went to return to their duties, leaving Shanti, Gatti and Guimel to speak amongst themselves.  
  
Watching from the shadows, Dilandau's mouth curved into a slight smile.  
  
*****  
  
_'My dearest Mikyla,  
  
I'm sorry I have to make this message so short, but I have great news! Master Dilandau is letting us off the Vione to take part in training Shanti. Apparently, we have to be about 75 costa away from any inhabited place... but I'm sure I could get permission to come visit you! We leave tomorrow, so by the time you get this message I could most likely be on my way to spend my time with the girl I love. Just thinking about seeing you again...  
Gatti and Guimel send their greetings back. I can't wait you see you!! Tonight will be absolute madness! It's almost lights out, so I have to finish. I love you!  
  
Love yours forever,   
Dante.  
  
PS - Perhaps when I'm visiting you, I can meet your new patient!'_

  



	10. The Dragon's Heartbeat

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Ryuu no Shinzou no Kodou**   
  
Black wings, black feathers... Can I trust you? A hand was reaching out to him...  
'Aah!' Gatti sat up with a start, then cried out as the sharp pain in his ribs flared up in a fury. Easing himself back down, Gatti clutched at his side and whimpered quietly as he waited for the ache to die off. After walking around so much that day, his bruised ribs were starting to act up. Oh, it hurt so much!  
  
'Gatti?' he heard Shanti whisper from the foot of his bed. Gatti had grown used to the smaller boy being at his bedside every night. Shanti would never tell him why he wouldn't leave; Gatti just assumed he was scared of being left alone again. Through clenched teeth, the grey-eyed Dragon Slayer replied,  
  
'I'm... alright. I had- ah... another dream.' He blinked back the involuntary tears that were forming in his eyes. 'It hurts...' his voice cracked as he tried not to cry. He felt Shanti move from the foot of his bed to his side.  
  
'Ssh,' The Highlander spoke to him reassuringly. 'It will go away soon,' Gatti nodded slightly, wincing as a fresh wave of pain coursed through his upper body. He clenched a fist, then felt a tear roll down his temple.   
  
_Stupid. Men don't cry!_ he berated himself even as a choked sob escaped his lips. Suddenly, he felt hands wrap around his own, holding it tightly. In shock he realized it was Shanti.  
  
'Don't get yourself worked up. Settle down,' he could hear the other saying. 'It's alright, just breathe in and out,' Gatti, still surprised, did as he was told. Soon the pain died down, and he relaxed. There was a pause, then he felt Shanti let go of his hand quickly. He was sure the other was blushing. 'I... I'm sorry,' When Gatti didn't reply, the other cursed himself quietly and went to move away. Before he could stop himself, Gatti reached out and stopped the Highlander by grabbing his hand. Shanti slowly sat back down.   
  
_Why?_ Gatti didn't understand why he had done that. He felt strangely at peace when the other was near.   
_It's got to have something to do with my dreams._ He had told Shanti about his dreams, so the Highlander did know about them. What Gatti didn't tell the other, though, was that he was sure the dreams were trying to tell him something. Something about Shanti.   
_He's got to be hiding something, I'm sure of it._ Gatti thought as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.  
_But what?_  
  
*****  
  
'Rise and shine, boys! We're going on a field-trip!' Guimel proclaimed joyfully as he opened the curtains, letting sunlight spill into the room. Shanti made an annoyed sound and covered his eyes, while Gatti blinked as his eyes became accustomed to the light.  
  
'Do you never knock?' Shanti grumbled. Rubbing his eyes he glanced sleepily around, looking for Guimel's accomplice. Dante, inevitably, was standing in the doorway.  
  
'I get to see her!' he was saying with a huge grin on his face. 'I get to see her today! Today!!'  
  
'His girlfriend,' Gatti explained to the confused Shanti. 'Mikyla.'  
  
'Excuse me,' Guimel stood tapping his foot. 'We're supposed to be in the hanger in exactly one hour, so you'd better hurry up and get into uniform.' He glanced at Shanti. 'Since you never seem to take yours off, you can help Gatti.' Shanti made a face at him, which he ignored. 'I'll meet you back here in a half-hour.' With that, the fluffy-haired Guimel walked out of the room, dragging a love-struck Dante after him.  
  
'Righto, then.' Shanti craned his neck to try and get rid of the cramp in it. 'I'll get your jacket.' He stood up and stretched.  
  
'Shanti... about what happened,' Gatti started to say. Shanti turned and looked at him with a strange expression in his eyes, causing Gatti to stop.  
  
'I'll get your jacket.' the Highlander repeated with a such a tone Gatti decided not to press. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. With a sigh, the ash-blond Dragon Slayer swung his legs off the side of the bed and went to put on his uniform pants, thinking about how Shanti had looked at him so. He might have been imagining it, but the other boy looked like he was _blushing_. After a few minutes, Shanti returned balancing a bowl of water, a towel, Gatti's jacket and a brush in his hands. 'There we go.' he said, dropping everything onto the bed but the water, which he set down on the table. Picking up the brush, Shanti began to work on the tangled mess on his head, offering no more words to Gatti. Both cleaned themselves up in relative silence until Guimel reappeared.  
  
'Almost ready?' he asked. Gatti finished zipping up his jacket and nodded. 'Well, then. Let's go!'  
  
*****  
  
'He's coming today! Today!!' Mikyla seemed to float around the room as she changed sheets on Migel's bed. Migel, set up on a chair in the far corner, rolled his eyes. He had been listening to Mikyla's incessant rambling-on since he had woken up that morning. Mikyla caught his look and stuck her tongue out at him. 'You're probably jealous 'cause no one's coming to visit you.' She immediately regretted her words when she saw the pained expression that came over his grey-green eyes. Walking over to him, Mikyla knelt down and looked repentant.  
'I'm sorry, Migel.' The boy shrugged, avoiding her gaze. 'I know you miss your home.' Mikyla brightened as an idea came to her. 'Maybe Dante can help you! I'll ask him when he comes to visit today.' Breaking into a grin, she gave Migel's hand a reassuring pat and went back to changing his sheets.   
  
_Is that what his name is? Dante? I knew someone named that. _Migel tilted his head to one side as he watched Mikyla.   
_Lucky guy, this Dante,_   
  
*****  
  
After Dilandau had finished his brief run-through of their 'field-trip', all the Dragon Slayers climbed into their guymelefs. Shanti helped Gatti into his, and slipped him a small package.  
'I sneaked these from the medic's room. If your ribs start hurting you again, just take one.' With a quick, faint smile, he jumped away and went into his own. Gatti took a glance into the package and saw a number of small, white pills. He had a feeling he knew why Shanti had to sneak them out of a medic's room... 'Gatti? Can ye hear me?' a voice crackled over the intercom.   
  
'I hear you. Switch to a different line, though.' There was a slight click, then the voice came again.  
  
'Better?'  
  
'Yes. Use this line if you want to talk to me; otherwise everyone else can hear you.'  
  
'Righto.' There was a slight pause, then, 'This... is very, very spiffy.' Before Gatti could ask what 'spiffy' meant, the giant door to the hanger slid open. Dilandau's red Alseides was first to drop out the opening, followed by the other guymelefs until at last it was Gatti's turn. As he fell from the opening, he quickly switched to the flying mode of his guymelef. There was a sound of changing gears and metal hitting metal as the legs of the Alseides melded together for the more aerodynamic mode. The burners kicked in and soon he was soaring through the sky behind the other guymelefs. Shanti's Alseides unit pulled up beside him.  
'I'm not going tae be starin' at ye're backside the whole trip!' his voice crackled over the intercom. Gatti smiled as he could hear the exhilarated tone of the Highlander's voice. Making himself comfortable in his cocoon of gears and liquid metal, Gatti rose into formation with the rest of the Dragon Slayers. As they neared a forest, Dilandau's guymelef dropped down.  
  
'I don't want anybody seeing us. We'll land and walk the rest of the way with the Stealth Cloaks.'   
  
'Sir,' Shesta's voice timidly came over the general line. 'The canopy is too thick to land.' Dilandau's red Alseides swerved up and knocked into Shesta's. The blue guymelef did a complete turn in the air and dropped as the pilot frantically sought to upright himself.  
  
'Then we'll just have to clear a path,' Dilandau said. A small burst of flame shot out of the guymelef's arm.   
  
'Please, Master Dilandau... Lord Folken said that we weren't to destroy the landscape unnecessarily. Lord Folken will be very angry if you do.' Gatti had to admire Shesta. The short blond boy might seem weak in appearance, but no one else would dare to stand up to Dilandau as much as he did. The red guymelef knocked into Shesta again, but kept a steady altitude above the forest canopy.   
For hours the sixteen Alseides flew, like large spectres in the sky. Dilandau had decided to take an alternate route to avoid any possible inhabited place, since they couldn't use their Stealth Cloaks while in flying mode. This meant the journey would take longer than expected. By the time Dilandau had reached the clearing he had selected, it was mid-afternoon. After getting settled, there would only be a few more hours of daylight.   
  
'We'll stay here the night and begin tomorrow morning. Start setting up if you want anything to sleep on.' Dilandau said when everyone had landed. 'Make sure you hide your guymelefs. The last thing we need is uninvited guests.' The Dragon Slayers arranged themselves in a circle around the clearing. Moments later, the Slayers were covering the cockpits with leaves and branches, then climbing down trees to pile more foliage along the feet of the huge machines. Gatti noticed Shanti was in a good mood when he saw the thin boy make a little flag out of a leaf and twig and place it at the very top of his pile.   
For the rest of the afternoon, the boys set out gathering wood for a fire and clearing up a space to sleep. When all the work was done, everyone gathered in their own groups and talked while awaiting orders. Shanti stood with Gatti, Guimel, Shesta, and Dalet. Glancing around, he noticed someone missing.  
  
'Where's Dante?' Shesta scratched the back of his head.  
  
'I don't think he landed with us. I'm pretty sure he left when we were still flying and went towards Freid. That's where his girlfriend lives,' he said. Guimel nodded to confirm.  
  
'He told me he'd be back early in the morning. Then he rambled on and on about seeing his girlfriend, so I shut off that line.' He rolled his eyes and said, in imitation of Dante, 'Today, today! I get to see her today!' With a disgusted sigh, Guimel muttered. 'Spare me.'   
  
'Oh, poor Guimel's all lonely now,' Dalet said with a mischievous smirk, giving Guimel a knowing wink. Guimel gave the brown-haired Slayer a sweet smile.  
  
'I think someone's jealous because he couldn't get a girlfriend even if he did cut his prissy hair.'  
  
'I seem to have gone temporarily deaf and didn't hear what you just said,' Dalet sniffed, twisting a strand of his chin-length hair around his fingers. Gatti noticed some other Slayers running towards a lake they had found near the clearing. Viole came towards them.  
  
'Massa Dilandau said we could go take a swim! Said we all smell somethin' real bad.' With a grin, the tall Slayer left them and went running with the others. Guimel gave a whoop and went chasing after him, followed by Shesta, and a more composed Dalet. Gatti turned to talk to Shanti, but found the boy had disappeared into the trees. With a shrug, he walked after his fellow Slayers.  
  
***  
  
'Come in, the water's fine!' Guimel said, sending a splash in Gatti's direction, who had recently appeared. The Slayer calmly stepped out of the way of the water and began stripping down.   
  
'Who's got the soap?' Shesta was asking as Gatti entered the water. It was surprisingly warm for being a freshwater lake. Some Dragon Slayers were playing keep-away with the soap, causing Shesta to splash around in an attempt to get it. Gatti moved away from them and sat down near a rock. The water lapped across his shoulders and he tried to relax by tuning out the cries of protest by Shesta and the laughs of the other Slayers, though to no avail. Suddenly a splash of water hit his face. Someone yelled an apology before throwing the soap to another Slayer. Gatti sighed and went back to shore, finding a towel and wiping off his face. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he picked up his folded uniform and went to go find a more peaceful part of the lake.  
  
*****  
  
Dante landed in a dense brush near the outskirts of the city of Freid. Leaving the cockpit, he hid the guymelef as well as he could with the thick surrounding of trees and shrubberies. He took a black cloak out of the bag he had brought him and wrapped it around his shoulders to hide his uniform. Satisfied that he would be able to get through the city without any trouble, he walked towards the front gate. A Freidan guard stopped him.  
  
'Name.'  
  
'Dante La-' No, he couldn't use his own name. To cover up his hesitation, he coughed. 'Excuse me.' Clearing his throat, he gave his reply. 'Dante Labariel. Of Asturia.' As the guard let him pass, Dante muttered an apology to Migel for using his name. Wandering down the street, he wondered if stealing his dead friend's name was bad luck.   
_This city is too big._ he thought. From the front gate it would take an hour to reach Mikyla's place. _Well, might as well start now._ He walked and walked, stopping only to buy a bouquet of flowers from a merchant. As he neared the street Mikyla's house was on, he broke out into a big, silly grin. He was so close! The last few blocks, he started sprinting until he was only a few houses away, then slowed to catch his breath. Dante's grin widened as he caught sight of a figure standing outside a doorway.   
  
Mikyla looked anxiously down the road.   
_He said he would be here today._ Hearing footsteps behind her, she spun around and got the sun in her eyes. Putting her hand up to shield her eyes, she squinted and made out a cloaked figure who was now sprinting towards her.  
'Mikyla!'   
  
'Dante!!' With a delighted squeal she went running towards him, nearly pouncing on the Slayer as he gathered her into his arms.   
  
'I missed you!' Dante hugged the girl close to him as she hugged him back. Mikyla then broke the embrace and looked at him with large, sparkling eyes.  
  
'It's like a dream,' she said. Dante took her in his arms again, leaned forward and kissed her slowly.   
  
'You're not dreaming. We're actually together!' Both grinned at each other and hugged again. 'I've missed you so much!' Dante held Mikyla for a moment longer before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. 'Shall we go inside?'   
  
'Oh, yes!' Mikyla's dark eyes danced. 'You can meet my patient!' Hand in hand, the two made their way to the door.  
  
*****  
  
Gatti walked along the edge of the lake, moving far away from the rest of the Dragon Slayers. He needed time alone to gather his thoughts. He was getting close to figuring out what his dreams were telling him. Very close... Gatti paused as he heard a sound coming from the direction he was headed. As he neared the source, he realized it was someone singing a tune that was very familiar.   
_That's the song Shanti plays on his pipe..._ He didn't understand the words that were being sung; they were in a language he had never heard before. Slowing his pace, Gatti moved aside a shrubbery and entered a small clearing with a pool of water connected to the larger lake by a stream. Though the sun was beginning to set, beams of light shone through the canopy onto the pool. To his dismay, the singing had stopped. With a sigh, Gatti found a rock and sat down. Setting his uniform down, he noticed a bundle of black leather, blue armour, and a long roll of tan bandages. Another Dragon Slayer was here... Glancing over the still water, Gatti could see no one. Suddenly a figure burst from the water, taking a deep breath with its back to him. The soft, mystical sounding singing began again. Gatti blinked his grey eyes and stared. Long hair flowed from the top of the head and into the water, wet against the pale skin like red vino spilled on white cloth. Was it a water-spirit...? The Dragon Slayer felt himself slipping off the rock and his hand flew out to steady him, which caused a wave of pain to go through his body. Involuntary he gave a short, quick yelp.  
  
'Bwaa!' the figure spun around, saw Gatti, and quickly fell down into the water. 'Gatti! What are you doing??' This exclamation was followed by a couple words the Dragon Slayer had never heard before, but was sure were very colourful.  
  
'I'm sorry!' he bowed his head apologetically. 'I didn't mean to spy on you. I heard this singing... I thought it was a spirit, or something.' He glanced up and saw the deadly look in Shanti's narrowed eyes.  
  
'Never do that again,' the Highlander spat. Gatti lowered his sad eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, I really am...' He looked so pathetic, like a puppy who had just been punished. Shanti's expression softened.   
  
'Did you want something?'   
  
'Everyone else was too noisy for my liking at the lake, and I wanted to know where you had went off to. Can I join you?' At Shanti's nod, Gatti threw off his towel and moved into the water. 'Hey, it's warmer than the lake!' He settled down in the water with a content smile. 'This is what makes life worth living...' he proclaimed with a happy sigh, causing Shanti to smile faintly. Gatti spied a bar of soap nearby and went for it. Cleaning himself off, he looked at the other. 'Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.' The smile left the Highlander's face.  
  
'About what?' Gatti stopped scrubbing.  
  
'Please don't get defensive. You can talk to me, you know.' Shanti looked up him with a strange expression in his hazel eyes; a mix of sadness and fear.   
  
'Can I...?' the Slayer began, but stopped. Gatti held his gaze.  
  
'Can you what? What?' Gatti grabbed the other's shoulders and forced the Slayer to look at him. 'Tell me, please.' he said, his voice filled with frustration. 'Please.' There was a pause, then the Highlander whispered,  
  
'Can I trust you?' Shocked, Gatti released his shoulders. The way he said it, the expression in his eyes... those green and gold flecked eyes... exactly like in his dreams... except now he wasn't dreaming. Now, like in his dreams, he would give his answer.  
  
'Yes.' The pale hand reached out to him, touching his face. Gatti remained still, as if in a trance.  
  
'Can you keep a secret..?' the Highlander slowly moved forward, closer to him. To Gatti, what happened next was a blur. He could remember feeling breath against his skin as the other hesitated...eyes closed...their lips brushed, then met in a soft kiss... Gatti had his eyes closed...he was kissing and being kissed... by... His eyes shot open. Oh, _gods!_  
He broke the embrace and looked horrified at Shanti.  
  
'What... what are you...' His hand went up to his mouth and he shakily touched his lips. Eyes wide, he stared at the other.  
  
'Who - are - you...?'  
  
*****  
  
Mikyla finally got the door opened, only to be kissed again by Dante. She closed it and hugged him tightly.  
'Now, come on. You can take me out to supper later.' she winked. The Dragon Slayer grinned and kissed her yet again. 'For now,' she pushed him gently away from her. 'You have to meet him.' Dante shrugged and nodded, as he followed Mikyla. After two steps, he swung her around and kissed her a third time. The girl gave him a stern look. 'There'll be plenty of time later, my dear.' Dante pouted.  
  
'Alright, we'll meet this patient of yours,' he poked her lovingly. 'And then I take you out to the most expensive place we can find!' With a laugh, Mikyla nodded.  
  
'Now come on, he's just down the hall here.' Grabbing his hand Mikyla led the Slayer down the hall to the room. She knocked on the door and opened it. 'Are you awake? I want you to meet someone,' she said, entering the room.  
  
*****  
  
'You said I could trust you.' Shanti said quietly.  
  
'You can... but... what... what was...?' Gatti shook his head. 'Shanti, I...' He glanced back to Shanti, and his voice left him. The pale Dragon Slayer had stood up in the waist-high water, that red hair in streaks down the front of that pale body. Gatti's jaw dropped as he looked at what was in front of him.   
_Impossible!_  
And yet it made perfect sense. How could he not have noticed? But he had... Shanti's narrow shoulders... his thin frame... the way his hips moved when he walked, and now...  
'My god,' Gatti mouth struggled to form the words that were screaming through his mind. His jaw worked and he voiced the words.  
  
'Y...you're a girl.'  
  
*****  
  
Mikyla walked in, followed by Dante, who was preoccupied with kissing her neck. 'Stop it, you. I want you to meet Migel.' He looked up and glanced over at the bed for sake of appeasing his girlfriend. He was not prepared for what he saw.   
  
'Oh, my god.'  
  
Migel looked up from his book, and his eyes widened.   
_Oh, my god._ The book fell from his hands and crashed to the floor.   
  
'What? Dante, you're acting as if you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?' Dante did not hear Mikyla's voice as he stepped towards the other.  
  
'You're... you're alive!' 


	11. Please Don't Go

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Ikanaide**

  
Dalet grumbled to himself as he walked along the lake's edge.  
'The nerve of him calling my hair 'prissy'. At least it doesn't look like a sheep is attacking my head,' He reached up and twisted a strand of his wet hair around his finger. The Dragon Slayer had left the lake a few minutes after Gatti had. Clean and dressed, Dalet decided to go find the other. He knew the ash-blond Slayer had gone looking for that replacement boy. Dalet's eyes narrowed. Ah, yes... the replacement. Involuntarily, his fist clenched.  
_Lord Folken had no right to get that... that red-haired stick to replace Migel._   
Migel. The best guymelef pilot Dalet had ever seen... his lightly tanned skin... his chestnut-coloured hair parted at one side, half falling across his grey-green eyes...  
Dalet's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cry. Delicately raising a brow, he went towards the sound. He moved through the underbrush and, parting two shrubs, came upon two figures in a smaller section of the lake. He recognized that Highlander's fiery hair at once, though had to squint to recognize Gatti, who was scrubbing himself with soap. Dalet noticed they were talking, and strained to hear what was being said. He was about to walk over when he noticed the thin boy move closer to Gatti. Dalet stood frozen in his place as he saw the new Dragon Slayer place his hand along Gatti's face, and...  
_What the...!?_ His eyes widened in surprise as Shanti slightly tilted his head and placed his mouth to Gatti's.  
_They're... kissing!_ For what seemed like an eternity, Dalet watched their lips press together, the Highlander's pale fingers moving along Gatti's jaw line, until at last Gatti opened his eyes and broke their embrace. They seemed to be talking again, but Dalet did not hear what they were saying. He was furiously walking away from them, away from that scene. His features twisted into a snarl.  
_I see that bastard has already weaseled his way into our ranks... how dare he. _He angrily kicked a stone.   
_How dare he._  
  
***  
  
Shanti knelt back down into the water, and quietly looked at Gatti. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself, his fingers still on his lips. The Highlander sighed.  
_I shouldn't have kissed him._  
'Gatti?'  
  
'All this time... they've been about you,' Gatti shook his head slowly. 'I only dreamed when you were... when you were in my room,' He looked up at the Highlander, searching his, or rather, her eyes for an answer. 'Why me?'  
  
'That night,' Shanti's hand went involuntarily to her throat. 'That night when I was attacked... I could only remember hearing you,' Gatti could see her shivering, even in the warm water. 'And afterwards, having you see me... seeing if I was alright,' Shanti looked as if she would say more, but stopped herself. She glanced away and got a far-away look in her eyes. As Gatti sat back into his own thoughts, he idly noticed the two gold rings in her ear.   
  
_How could I not have noticed? _Gatti chewed on the inside of his cheek. _It all seems so blindingly there, and yet... I can't tell anyone. I won't. But, _He glanced at her, seeing those hazel eyes turn and focus on him.   
  
_How long will this stay a secret?_  
  
'We should get out... the clouds look like they will burst soon.' Shanti glanced upward as dark clouds were rapidly replacing the setting sun. She waded out of the water to the shore and went to dry herself off. Gatti looked away.  
  
_How long will I be able to keep up this pretence?_ The boy followed moments afterwards, keeping his back to Shanti as he towelled off and dressed. He snuck a glance behind him, and saw the girl in the Dragon Slayer's uniform pants, wrapping the tan bandages around her chest with some difficulty. Gatti moved up quietly behind the Slayer and moved her long hair out of the way. He took the roll of cloth from her hand and finished wrapping it around her upper torso without a word. Shanti picked up her jacket and put it on as the first raindrops began to fall from the sky. The two Dragon Slayers moved under a tree's sheltering branches as the rain began to fall in torrents. Gatti noticed raindrops falling down Shanti's shoulder armour, and saw she was letting him have the small patch of dry ground. He reached out and put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. The flecked eyes blinked in surprise.  
  
'Gatti, when we're around the others, you must act as if you have heard nothing. Even a glance could give everything away.' Gatti nodded his ash-blond head, and took his hand off her waist.  
'Sorry,'   
*****  
  
Mikyla watched the scene unfold, her mind reeling in confusion. Dante knelt down beside Migel's bed and shakily poked his arm. Migel got an annoyed look and hit his hand away, then reached for a piece of paper.   
'I can't believe it,' Dante shook his head in amazement. 'Master Dilandau said... we all... we had a memorial for you,'  
Finding a pen, the 'dead' Slayer scratched out some symbols, and showed the paper to Dante.  
'_Did you miss me?_' Dante's body slackened in exasperation. 'Dah! Understatement of the year!' Migel grinned, making the other Slayer cringe slightly at the way the tube in his mouth moved. 'When's that coming out?' Mikyla moved up behind Dante, put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
'In a couple weeks, I think. As long as he gets plenty of rest, he should be fine.' Migel forced a delighted expression, although for some reason Mikyla's actions annoyed him. He looked away as Dante turned his head to kiss the girl. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door of the clinic, and voice was yelling. Mikyla broke the kiss and looked up. 'Who could that be...?' Giving the dark-eyed Slayer a quick peck on the cheek, Mikyla stood up and left the room to answer the door. Dante had a content smile on his face, which annoyed Migel even further.  
  
'What will Master Dilandau say, when he finds out you're alive? And Dalet, and Guimel, and,' he suddenly dropped off as he heard Mikyla raise her voice. The other voice was shouting something at her. 'Hold on, Migel.' As Dante stood up and left, the chestnut-haired Migel had a bad feeling. However, before he could do anything, the Slayer had left the room.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about!!' Mikyla yelled at the large Freid soldier in front of her. A second soldier was trying to get in when Dante appeared.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked conversationally as Mikyla went to him, glaring at the soldier.  
  
'We have reason to believe this clinic is harbouring a Zaibach spy!' Before Dante could give a reply, the second soldier noticed the blue armour at his feet. The soldier casually walked over to the boy, then ripped the cloak from him, exposing his uniform. 'Well, what have we here...?' The Dragon Slayer muttered a curse and reached for his sword, only to be hit over the head by the second soldier. Mikyla cried out as he fell to the floor in a daze. A third soldier entered and the two grabbed the inert Dragon Slayer. The first soldier grabbed Mikyla.   
  
'You're coming with us, girl.' Mikyla struggled and protested, beating the soldier until he got fed up and hit her over the head as well. 'Bring them both to the palace. We'll put them in the dungeon and question them.'   
  
*****  
  
Gatti watched as Shanti leaned back against the trunk of the tree. The grey-eyed Slayer wanted so much to ease the tension that he could feel building between them. The silence was making him nervous.  
'What are you thinking?' he asked, leaning on his elbow beside her. Shanti's eyes were glazed over; she was off in her world again. At Gatti's gentle insistence she snapped back to reality and answered.  
  
'What's going to happen now, Gatti? What if the others find out? Master Dilandau will kill me!' Gatti tilted her chin to face him with his hand.  
  
'No one will find out. I will keep your secret until I die.' he said, giving a soft smile. Suddenly, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Shanti gave a startled cry as the loud, booming thunder followed a few seconds later. Gatti suddenly found himself holding the edgy Slayer close to him. _She smells nice._  
  
'Gatti... I think-' the Highlander started.  
  
'Don't think. Just be still.' Gatti cut her off. He didn't want to move, barely daring to breathe, lest the slightest movement would make her realize her closeness. No... he had to stop thinking like that. 'Can I ask you something?' he said quietly.  
  
'You just did.' A small smirk appeared on the corner of her mouth.  
  
'Alright...another question, then. Why did you do it?' Noticing her puzzled expression, he continued. 'Why did you pretend like this?' There was a long pause, and Gatti thought the red-haired girl hadn't heard him. He went to repeat his question when she spoke.  
  
'Perhaps...' The grey-eyed boy had to strain to hear the quiet voice over the rain and distant rumble of thunder. 'Perhaps one day I will tell you.' Gatti gave a small sigh of frustration, but he wouldn't press. He couldn't risk ruining the moment... ruining that bond they shared - _were_ sharing. Moments passed in silence, then without a word the female Slayer sat down, leaning against the tree trunk.   
'This rain looks like it plans to stay a while,' the last ribbon of crimson lay on the horizon as the sun disappeared. 'Might as well get comfortable.' Gatti blinked and slid down the trunk beside the other. Their shoulder-armour barely touched, and the boy could see the other's armour getting wet.  
  
'Look, if you want to get comfortable, you have to get out of the rain.' At this point, Gatti didn't care what Shanti was, or what she was thinking. She was getting wet and, by the way she set her jaw, being stubborn. When she didn't make any effort to move, Gatti leaned over and dragged her closer to him.   
  
'Hey!'  
  
'I'm not letting you get sick!' His grey eyes were stormy as he snapped at her. 'I don't care how tough you think you are, I-' he broke off as he saw the expression in her eyes. Shaking his head, he softened his voice. 'Look, it's going to be a long night. You should try to sleep.' As he spoke he made himself comfortable against the rough bark. Shanti stared hard at him, then moved ever so slightly closer and settled down against the tree. The sun had completely disappeared, and the moonlight struggled to pierce the dark clouds. The two sat in silence as the rain fell like a waterfall from the sky. As a cold wind whistled around them, Gatti became aware of the Highlander shivering.   
_Why must you be so difficult?_ He reached out and pulled her closer to him. Shanti resisted until another wind arose, making a shiver move violently through her body. With a sigh, she let Gatti pull her closer, and curled up into a tight ball.   
_It's not as if I feel for her, right?_ The ash-blond boy squirmed around to get comfortable, moving Shanti's head onto his chest so her armour wouldn't poke him.   
_How do I act with a girl around? I've forgotten how._ He waited in silence, listening to the rain until he could feel the other's breathing grow soft and steady. Gatti looked down at the sleeping Dragon Slayer.  
_She's my friend, that's all. I didn't feel anything for her when I didn't know what she was. Why should it change? And yet..._ The Slayer found himself looking at the top of her head. Slowly, hardly daring to breathe, he raised his hand and began to softly stroke her hastily braided, slightly damp hair. When she didn't react, he relaxed and closed his eyes to fall asleep.  
_I can't let what feelings I might have get in the way, for Shanti's sake._  
  
From beside him, the red-haired Dragon Slayer closed her eyes again, a faint smile softening her features.  
  
*****  
  
'Oww... my head,' an unhappy Dragon Slayer checked his head for bumps, then checked his hair for stray strands. He looked around to see himself in a dark, dirty cell. A rat scurried across the stone floor and into a hall.   
_Okay... it's dirty in here... there's a rat... what should I do?_ he thought to himself. He then did what anyone of his rank, skill and mind would do. He whined. 'LEMME OUT OF HERE!'  
  
'Heey, keep it down, will you? I think a herd of dragons walked over my head,' Dante looked around to the source of the voice and saw that Mikyla crouched in the cell next to him. He moved over to the stone wall dividing them and stuck his arm through the bars. Mikyla reached out for his outstretched hand, and their fingertips touched.  
  
'I'm sorry that this happened, 'Ky, it's my fault. I shouldn't have come to visit you,' Mikyla gave him a sour look from her side of the wall.  
  
'I would rather be in a cell the rest of my life for seeing you than to walk free and never see you again.' She reached and stretched as far as she could so she could hold his hand. 'We'll get out of here soon, don't worry.' Dante stretched as well, pressing against the stone wall until he could grasp her hand. They stayed that way, holding each other's hands until Dante heard footsteps coming their way. He swerved his head to look over his shoulder and saw a cruel-looking man, two guards on either side of him, staring down at him.  
  
'The Zaibach spy is to come with me for questioning.' Mikyla didn't like the sound of his voice, or the way he was looking at Dante.  
  
'He wasn't doing anything wrong!' she protested. The man glared at her, and kicked at their hands. Mikyla yelped as her fingers were crushed into the stone wall. Dante broke their grasp and stood up in his cell. He fixed the three men before him with a haughty glare. As the girl nursed her hand, she heard the door being opened and Dante being forced out of his cell. The two guards held their spears level to the Dragon Slayer's throat and marched him down the hall. As he passed Mikyla's cell, he gave her a reassuring smile, and mouthed 'I love you!' with a wink as if he were just going out to have a bit of a run and would be back soon. Mikyla returned his smile weakly, and they kept their eyes on each other until Dante was pulled around a corner. Mikyla prayed he would just tell them what they wanted; she knew the methods the Friedans would use to get what they wanted out of him. A patient of her mother's, a newly released prisoner, had told her once.   
He had died that very night.  
***  
  
Dante was thrown into a dark, foreboding room. The two soldiers pounced upon him and roughly pulled his hands above his head, where they were tied to a hanging rope, leaving his sides exposed.  
  
'He'll be just as hard the other one. I recognize the uniform...he's one of those elite 'Dragon Slayers'.' he heard a guard say. The leader, 'the ugly one' Dante decided to dub him, snorted.  
  
'Seeing as how we don't have a doppelganger to hypnotize him, we'll have to try the old-fashioned way. Now, then, Zaibach spy,' Dante noticed the cruel voice held an almost excited tinge to it. 'What were you doing in Freid, hm?' Tossing his dark red bangs, the Dragon Slayer looked in the direction of the voice with the most condescending look he could muster. He was a Dragon Slayer, commanded by Dilandau Albatou. He would die before he spoke.   
The voice came again, this time more coldly. 'I asked you a question, boy.' Dante looked off into space, refusing to speak. Suddenly he heard a crack as something snapped by his head, inches away from his ear. A whip!  
'Answer me, idiot boy! Where are your superiors hiding?' The cord cracked again, a mere centimetres away from his other ear. Dante kept up his haughty expression, his loyalty to his master keeping him from being too afraid. He could sense the ugly man's frustration as a guard muttered something to him.  
'I see your tongue needs a bit of loosening up.'   
**CRACK!**  
Dante's eyes widened as he felt the whip bite into his exposed sides. Although the leather of his uniform gave some form of protection, it still hurt. With a sharp intake of breath, the Slayer waited for the pain to die down. Dante glared at him with dark eyes.  
**CRACK!**  
The cord bit into him again. He shuddered as a new wave of pain went through him. The whip held tightly in his hand, the man went over to the Slayer, so close to him their noses almost touched. Dante looked in the other's eyes and saw bloodlust.   
'Still unwilling to talk, boy?' he said mockingly. Dante glared, inhaled deeply and spat right in his face. The ugly man recoiled in disgust, wiping the spit off his face and swearing at the boy. Then he looked at the Slayer with an expression that chilled Dante to the bone.  
'Strip him.' he ordered, his voice dangerously soft. The two guards unzipped the dark-eyed Slayer's jacket and tried to rip it off his body, making Dante winced as the tough fabric cut into his skin. One guard took his spear and slashed at the leather until at last the jacket fell in pieces from Dante's body, leaving it from the elbows to the waist bare.  
_Oh, shitohshitohshitohshi-_   
**CRACK!**  
'Daaaaaaah!!' Dante looked down at the bright red line forming across his chest. It felt like his body was on fire - it stung, it throbbed, it HURT. Dante clenched his fists, but continued to say nothing. Even as the whip bit into him again, and again.   
Dante closed his eyes tightly and thought about Mikyla.  
  
***  
  
Mikyla paced around her cell, hoping the noise of her footsteps would drown out the muffled cries she could hear.  
_Where is he? What if he's..._ She angrily pushed that thought out of her mind. _He can't be dead; they can't kill a Zaibach soldier, it would break the treaty. Wouldn't it?   
_Her head snapped up as she heard a long, agonized scream. Mikyla knelt down in a darkened corner and prayed very, very hard. Seconds after her prayer was finished, she heard the door to the hall open, and held her breath. Rushing up the bars, she tried to see who was coming.   
'Can't believe he lasted that long,'  
  
'Yeah, I've never seen anybody endure that,' she could hear guard's voices. She could hear them getting closer and closer until...  
'Dante!' The guards looked up at her. She looked at them pleadingly. 'Please, please... put him in my cell,' One guard looked at the other, and shrugged. They opened the door to her cell, and put their prisoner in, tossing in his torn jacket after him. Locking the door, the two left. Mikyla stared, horrified at the bleeding body before her. Angry lines criss-crossed all over his raw, bare skin, blood seeping through each cut. He looked dead.  
'What have they done to you...?' Moving over to the broken boy, she carefully held him in her arms, ignoring the blood that stained her white coat. His face was scrunched up in an expression of pure pain, his eyes shut tightly. His chest rose and fell in ragged gasps. Mikyla stroked his face, softly talking to him until his eyes opened. Tears spilled down his temples as he looked up at her, trying to speak. 'Ssh...' Tears springing to her own dark eyes, Mikyla kissed him and rocked him gently. 'It's alright, my love... it's over,' Managing a tiny smile, the Dragon Slayer's eyes closed and his form went limp. Numb, Mikyla mechanically took a ripped piece of fabric and began dabbing away at the bleeding wounds. Rage was building up inside her.  
_How could anyone do this?_   
Begging a guard to let her have some clean water, Mikyla looked down at the boy. Memories of seeing that newly released prisoner sprung to her mind, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.   
_Don't die... please don't die!_

*****  


Gatti felt sunlight on his eyes, and moved his head into shade. Was it morning already? Giving a yawn, the ash-blond Slayer kept his eyes closed as he thought about the other day... learning Shanti's secret... getting kissed...  
_Was it a dream?_ he wondered to himself. Feeling a weight on his chest, Gatti decided it wasn't. He moved his fingers and felt the soft hair of the other through the fabric. No, it wasn't a dream. He had fallen asleep, Shanti curled up close beside him with her head on his chest. One grey eye opened in a slit to peer down at the sleeping form by him. Definitely not a dream. Gatti closed his eye and gave a content sigh as he gently began to pet her hair again. The boy suddenly became aware of her waking up and stretching, then giving a startled curse. Furrowing his brow, Gatti suddenly also became aware of another presence. His opened his eyes, and echoed Shanti's curse.  
  
Somebody was standing there, looking down at them.   



	12. Child of Promises

Special thanks to Remalna for getting me out of my writer's block. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!   
This chapter is relatively transitional...  
  
Note- Whenever Shanti's in the presence of someone other that just Gatti, he'll be referred to as he/him/etc..   
  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Kodomo no Yakusoku**   
  
  
It took Shanti only a second to realize just how suggestive he and Gatti looked. They were both casually seated on the ground, close together; Shanti with his head resting on Gatti's chest, who in turn had been running his fingers through the other's red hair.   
Not exactly how two soldiers should be. Flicking his bangs out of his eyes, Shanti squinted as the bright sun hit his face and sensed Gatti move away from him. The fiery-haired Dragon Slayer brought his hand to shield his eyes, and managed to make out a distinct outline. He paled as he recognized the silhouette. Dragon Slayer uniform, arms crossed... arrogant, indignant pose...   
Shanti heard Gatti sharply inhale as they simultaneously realized who it was. From beside him, the Highlander heard Gatti voice the name with an edge of fear.  
  
'Dalet.'  
  
*****  
  
Migel stood, staring into Mikyla's dark eyes. She was looking up at him with a smile, holding his hands.  
'What did you want to tell me, Migel?' she asked him. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a delighted cry from Mikyla at something behind him. Turning around, Migel could see Dante coming towards them. Mikyla brushed past the chestnut-haired boy and embraced the other. Migel reached out to the girl, to tell her what he had to say...but she and Dante started to walk away.  
  
'No, Mikyla! Wait!' he cried, but she couldn't hear him. 'Mikyla! Come back, please!' Migel tried to run after her, but was frozen in his spot.   
  
'Goodbye, Migel...' She was moving further away... away from him...  
  
'Don't leave me, Mikyla! Don't leave me alone! MIKYLA!!'  
  
Migel's eyes shot open with a start. His throat ached like he had been trying to scream.  
_It was only a dream._ The boy ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep, somewhat pained breath. Lightly tanned hands reached up to rub grey-green eyes. Migel looked around his room. Nothing. He listened for the familiar sound of Mikyla's quiet singing of some inane song. Nothing. Suddenly, he remembered.   
She had been arrested and brought to a Freid prison. Arrested for harbouring a Zaibach 'spy'. His fingers clenched in a tight fist as he thought angrily about Dante.   
_If he hadn't come, this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't shown, she would still be here._ Migel immediately felt guilty. How could he think that about his fellow Dragon Slayer like that? Dante, with whom he had fought alongside with... who would at last take him home.  
If he wanted to go home. Shaking his head, Migel wondered where that thought had come from. Of course he wanted to go home!   
Didn't he?  
**_You don't want to leave._**  
_What?  
**You don't want to be healed. You want to stay here.**  
The Dragon Slayer shook his head. He didn't!_  
**_You do. You wish Dante hadn't come so you could stay here with Mikyla._**  
_No! No, it's not like that!_   
**_You hope that he dies. If he dies, you'll have Mikyla, and you'll stay._**_  
_Migel clutched his head, silently screaming. That's not true! THAT'S NOT TRUE! he cried at the voice in his head. He didn't feel anything for the girl; she was just his caretaker. The Slayer calmed down, brooding on that one thought.   
_A soldier of Zaibach does not feel._ he reassured himself_. A soldier does not love._   
Migel shook his head. He was thinking too much. As he sat himself up, Mikyla's mother came into the room.  
  
'Oh, so you are awake. Do you know where Mikyla is?' she asked. The Slayer reached for his pen and wrote on a scrap piece of paper. The woman's eyes widened as she read his scribbled message.   
'Arrested? She was taken to the Freid prison?' He nodded. With a worried look, the mother grabbed her cloak with the obvious intent of giving the Freidan soldiers a piece of her mind. Migel watched bemusedly as she stomped off, a woman on a mission. He settled back down against the soft pillows and stared up at the ceiling.   
The white kitten mewed at him, appearing at his bedside. Migel reached down and picked it up, setting it down beside him where it snuggled against the warm body and purred. As he stroked its fur, he prayed Mikyla would return safely.  
  
_Please be alright._  
  
*****  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Mikyla sighed. She was still in the cold, dark cell. She flicked a deep violet strand out of her face and looked down at the sleeping form on her lap. Dante had stirred only twice since he had been thrown into her cell. Mikyla had taken off her white coat and ripped it up to bandage the poor boy's thrashed body. Blood had soaked through the makeshift bandages - she would have to get some fresh ones very soon. She shivered.  
_I wish I had a fire._ Mikyla blinked as she felt Dante twitch, and looked down at him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her with a weak smile.  
  
''Morning, 'Ky...' His voice sounded pain-filled. The doctor-in-training returned his smile.  
  
'Did you have a nice sleep?' The Slayer nodded, and winced. He looked down at his bandaged torso and arms. Bright red lines seeped through the white strips where the whip had bit into his skin. Mikyla had done her best to clean up the wounds and bandage them, but the bleeding was starting again.  
  
'It hurts, 'Ky,' The dark-eyed girl forced a reassuring smile as she noticed the tears starting to form in the boy's eyes.  
  
'Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon.'  
  
'What if... I don't make it...?' he asked quietly. Mikyla frowned and put her finger on his lips.  
  
'Don't talk like that. You'll be fine.'  
  
''Ky...you have to tell Master Dilandau...Migel's alive...' He sounded so weak... the girl poked his nose.  
  
'Silly. Stop trying to be so brave. You can tell Dilandau when we get out of here.' Dante nodded slightly, then his eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness. With a sigh, Mikyla rocked him very gently. 'Just hang on, love...we'll get out of here soon.'  
The girl hummed a nonsensical song to cheer herself up, trying to ignore the dread growing in the deepest part of her heart.   
Dante might not live to see their freedom.  
  
*****  
  
'I see you slept well.' Dalet's voice cut through the silence like a blade. Gatti struggled lethargically to his feet.  
  
'It's not what you think, Dalet...you don't know the whole story.' From the deadly glint in those lilac eyes, Gatti knew Dalet would be impossible to reason with. 'It was cold last night, you know that.' He didn't understand... Dalet was over-reacting. They were just sleeping close together.  
  
'Since when did you care I do?' Shanti had stood up and had narrowed one eye at Dalet. The Slayer tossed his dark brown hair arrogantly and fixed a glare on the shorter boy.  
  
'I think everyone has a right to know if there's a raging queer amongst us.' He narrowed his eyes with a sneer. 'Especially if you start necking in the hall. Who knows who'll be next on your list, stick.' he spat with a look of disgust. Shanti's narrowed eye went even smaller. Gatti suddenly realized why Dalet was acting like that.  
  
'You saw him kissing me, didn't you?' From Dalet's jaw twitching, he knew that was it. 'Dalet, you don't know everything. I'm not like that.'  
  
'Oh, I know Gatti. You were just pulled in by this... this freak.' In a flash, Shanti's gloved hand connected with Dalet's cheek with a resounding smack. The dark-haired Slayer touched his face with a look of surprise, then with a snarl unsheathed his sword and brought it to Shanti's throat. The Slayer tried to look uncaring, but having a blade against his neck... like that night...  
  
'Dalet...put it down,' Gatti saw the hysterical fear in his friend's eyes, and the glee in Dalet's, who pressed the blade closer against the Highlander's flesh. Shanti let out a small, terrified whimper.  
  
'DALET! What in _hell_ are you doing?!' Dalet spun around to see Dilandau glaring at him, his magenta eyes ablaze. With one last seething glare at Shanti, Dalet sheathed his sword and turned to his commander, bowing his head.  
  
'Forgive me, sir. We were just fooling around.' Dilandau struck him across the face and turned to glare at Gatti and a slightly neurotic Shanti.  
  
'Where have you been?'  
  
'We were at the lake here when it started to rain. I told Shanti to stay here until it stopped, and we fell asleep.' Clearly not in a good mood, the pale commander backhanded Gatti.  
  
'Return to the camp now, and do not leave again.' The three Dragon Slayers muttered a 'yes sir' and Dilandau stalked away. As they started to follow him, Dalet turned to Shanti and mockingly ran a finger across his neck, hissing,  
  
'This isn't over, stick.'  
  
*****  
  
There was a sound of keys jingling together, then a door opening. Mikyla woke up from her dozing to see a guard looking at her. Behind him was her mother.  
'Mama!'  
  
'Come, Mikyla, we're leaving.' Mikyla looked down at Dante, who was still unconscious. Her mother noticed and entered the cell to help her carry the boy out. Putting his arms around their shoulders, the two women half-carried, half-dragged the wounded boy out of the cell.  
'If you ever set foot in my hospice again, I will personally see you flogged.' Mikyla's mother gave the soldier a glare that made him flinch. Her nose in the air, she continued walking with her daughter, the boy supported between them. Soon, they had left the prison. As they walked home, Mikyla noticed her mother seething.  
  
'Mama, are you angry with me?'  
  
'No, Mikyla. I'm angry at what has happened to this city. They had no right to punish him, even if he was from Zaibach.' The two continued their journey in silence until they reached their home. They brought the Dragon Slayer inside and rested him down on a bed.  
'Let's take a look now,' the mother looked over Dante, and started to take the bandages off him. 'Fetch me bandages and the green bottle off the top shelf, and heat some water. Quickly, now!' As Mikyla scampered off, the woman removed the red, sticky strips of fabric from Dante and looked over his cuts.   
_He must have been whipped at least thirteen times, maybe even twenty. It's a miracle he's survived this long,_  
Mikyla returned with a bowl of hot water and a cloth, as well as a few rolls of bandages and a green bottle.   
'Good, now sit him up so I can clean the cuts.' her mother instructed. Mikyla nodded, and gently pushed Dante into a sitting position, holding his limp body by under his arms. The older woman dipped the cloth in the water and began to clean the seeping cuts. By the time she had finished, the bowl was filled with water almost as thick and bright as blood. As she got a clean cloth, Dante let out a groan and opened his eyes.  
  
'Where...?'  
  
'We're home. I told you, didn't I?' Mikyla grinned at him, and he returned it weakly. Her mother opened the green bottle and poured some horrible-smelling, dark liquid onto the cloth.  
  
'Now hold him tight, Mikyla. This will sting a bit.' she added, looking at Dante. The Dragon Slayer nodded and tensed as she put the cloth on a cut.  
  
'DAAAH!! That **HURTS!!**' He writhed in Mikyla's arms as the stinging sensation shot through him like lightning. The girl held onto him gently, but firmly as her mother started to disinfect the whip marks. Dante moaned and cried as the pain seemed to keep on building until he could stand it no more and fainted. Finished a couple minutes later, the mother wrapped the clean cloth around his torso and arms and they carried him to a bed.  
  
'Is he going to be alright, Mama? The truth.' The deep violet-haired girl asked the doctor. Her mother forced a smile for her.  
  
'We'll see, Mikyla.' She gave her daughter a hug. 'You did everything right when you cleaned him up and bandaged his wounds. However, he's lost a lot of blood. I put some antibiotics on the cuts, but there's still a chance they might get infected. I'll make a medicine tea for him to take, but you'll have to watch him very carefully.' Mikyla nodded and, with one last glance at the unconscious Dante, left the room.  
  
***  
  
'Migel...?' Those grey-green eyes shot open as the boy sat up and stared at her. His face broke into a happy grin.  
  
_Mikyla!_ Migel's grin faded as he saw the look in her eyes. Seeing his expression clearly asking what was wrong, Mikyla walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
'They took us to prison - they didn't talk to me, but they questioned Dante,' She suddenly broke into tears. 'They. ..they whipped him, Migel... and... Mama said that he...he might,' She put her face in her hands and started to sob. The boy, unused to such a display of emotion, awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. Mikyla fell against him, crying onto his shoulder. Migel blinked, and stiffly put his arms around her. Feeling a pang of sympathy, he relaxed his arms and held the girl against him.  
  
**_This is what you wanted, isn't it Migel? He might die._** The voice in his head appeared again, jeering at him. Migel calmly told the voice to shut up, and rubbed Mikyla's back reassuringly.   
_  
It's alright, Mikyla... I'm here._  
  
*****  
  
As soon as he saw them, Shesta broke into a grin and ran over to Shanti and Gatti.  
'Where have you been? We were so worried about you!' Guimel followed, and stood beside the short blond boy.  
  
'Yeah, you should have seen Shesta here. I thought we were going to have to gag him. 'Where are they? Did you see where they went?'' he said, mimicking the boy. However, Gatti could see the relief in Guimel's eyes, and wondered if the fluffy-haired Slayer had been doing the same. Shesta turned to say something to Dalet, who had been in front of them, but he was stalking off.  
  
'What's wrong with Dalet?' he asked. Shanti's features darkened, and Gatti gave him a secretive look before turning to Shesta.  
  
'Oh, he probably didn't get much sleep last night. Did you hear the thunder?' the ash-blond boy replied, smoothly changing the subject. Shesta's eyes widened as he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
'Oh, yes! It kept me up so late! And the lightning, too! I bet it was only about 10 costa away!' As Guimel argued the exact distance of the lightning with Shesta, Gatti snuck a glance at Shanti and finally noticed how white he had gone. He reached out and put his hand on the other's shoulder with a smile, trying to calm his friend. The Slayer stiffened under his touch and moved away. Gatti looked at Shanti with a hurt expression in his grey eyes, but the Highlander had retreated into his own world.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I asked what you did last night, Gatti. You don't look that wet.' Shesta's innocent blue eyes were staring into his own.  
  
'Ah... we took shelter under a tree,' he replied absently, wishing he could have a moment alone with Shanti. He wanted to know what was wrong with the red-haired 'boy'. Suddenly, Viole came running up and tapped Guimel on the shoulder. Shesta and Guimel both turning their attention to the extremely tall, dark-curled boy, Gatti grabbed Shanti and pulled him away from the group. He dragged the spaced-out Slayer towards a group of trees, far from the prying eyes of his fellow Dragon Slayers.  
  
'Tell me what's wrong.'  
  
'I don't know what you mean,' Shanti said in a distant voice. Gatti grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
'Don't be difficult. I know that you're scared of what Dalet might do,' The Highlander's eyes narrowed, her jaw setting. She was going into stubborn-mode. The boy sighed and continued.   
'Look, no matter what happens, you can always trust me. I'll protect you.' Shanti blinked, went to say something, stopped, went to say something else, and stopped again. Gatti smiled inwardly; for once she didn't know what to say. She looked kind of pretty with her mouth gaping open like that...  
  
'Hey! Gatti!' Guimel's fluffy head appeared from around a tree, followed by Shesta's and Viole's. They looked fearful.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Is Dante!' Viole tugged one of his dark curls worriedly. 'People is sayin' he never came back this mornin'!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'He's gone!' 

  



	13. My Heart's Tears

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Watashi no Kokoro no Namida**

  
  
'What do you mean 'missing'?' Gatti asked. Viole looked at him in annoyance.  
  
'I mean, he ain't here. We was hoping he'd come back 'fore the mornin', but he never did.' Gatti looked at the faces of Viole, Guimel, and Shesta. They were expecting an answer from him. They would always come to him if Dilandau wasn't there, though Gatti didn't really know why. After a pause, he said,  
  
'He might have just stayed a little longer at his girlfriend's than he thought. Knowing Dante, he probably fell asleep.' Gatti kept his tone light, trying to ease the anxieties of his fellow Dragon Slayers. Guimel looked at Viole, and shrugged.  
  
'You might be right,' Guimel said. 'But Dante's going to have a fun time explaining his absence to Master Dilandau.' He and the taller Southlander walked off, leaving Gatti, Shanti, and Shesta.   
  
'Gatti... what if something bad has happened to Dante? What if he's in trouble?' Shesta's blue eyes widened. 'What if he was captured?' Gatti had thought of that as well, but he hadn't wanted to mention that to his friends. Shanti, who had remained quiet throughout the conversation, suddenly spoke.  
  
'Dinna worry so much, Shesta,' he said with a warm tone Gatti hadn't heard him use before. 'I am sure that Dante is fine.' Shesta didn't seem convinced.  
  
'You really think so?' The Highlander gave the shorter boy a rare smile that even calmed Gatti's nerves.  
  
'I know so. I bet you that Dante is having the time of his life.'  
  
*****  
  
Dante was not having the time of his life. Since the whip had cut deep marks into both side of his body, he was forced to sit up in order to feel somewhat comfortable. Mikyla's mother had felt he was too prone to passing out, and had piled pillows all around him to keep the Slayer from falling down.   
And so he sat, moving in and out of a feverish semi-consciousness. Mikyla hated seeing him like this. One minute the boy would be crying silently in pain, the next muttering something about Dilandau. His skin had a deathly grey colour to it, his eyes and two-toned hair losing any sparkle they had. It was as if his soul was broken, Mikyla thought. All that was left of him was a wretched, hollow shell.  
He was sleeping now. The girl stood and stretched, noticing herself in a mirror. Her dark eyes were red from crying and a sleepless night, with dark circles under each one. Her dark violet hair, normally wound up into neat dreadlocks, hung limply at her shoulders. Mikyla stuck her tongue out at her reflection, then decided to check on Migel. She felt guilty for neglecting her patient...   
She knocked on his door, and peered in. He was, as usual, reading the book her mother had bought for him. Mikyla thought the chestnut-haired boy could probably recite the entire novel word for word...but they couldn't afford to buy him another book.  
'Migel?'  
When he looked up, that delighted look came to his grey-green eyes. He set his book down and motioned for her to sit down beside him, which she did.  
'Are you feeling any better?'  
_Nod._  
'That's good. Mama says that we'll be able to take your tube out very soon...maybe tomorrow.'  
That delighted look in his eyes seemed to flicker, but he gave her a smile. The girl tilted her head to one side. Her mother had told her that patients could get addicted to the medicines they gave out. Maybe he was getting too used to his tube, and the painkillers they gave him.   
'You have to get it out, you know. You can't stay here forever.' Migel's eyes became clouded; that tortured look appearing in them briefly before he looked away, as he always did whenever she mentioned anything about him leaving. Mikyla voiced a thought that suddenly crossed her mind.  
'You don't want to leave, do you?' Looking alarmed, Migel blinked and nodded with an expression clearly stating that of course he wanted to leave! Mikyla lifted a brow at him, trying to read his eyes to see what he really wanted. With another blink, Migel put on a mischievous look and tugged one of her dreadlocks.  
'Ow! Silly!' The doctor-in-training glared at him, and he instantly put on an innocent expression. The boy looked so silly trying to appear nonchalant that Mikyla shook her head and laughed. Migel joined her with his own silent laughter until they were interrupted by a strangled cry from the next room.  
'Dante's awake...' Mikyla stood up and went to the door.   
'I'll talk to you later Migel, alright?' Turning, she saw the boy looking deflated. With a slight nod, he put on a forced smile. As Mikyla left the room, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe...maybe he enjoyed her company a bit too much.  
  
*****  
  
_She must have an endless supply of patience._  
Gatti watched Shesta talk to Shanti animatedly, and wondered if the small boy admired the Highlander. The blond boy would flick his hair _-Hair cut with a bowl,_ Gatti thought- in the same manner as Shanti, as well as try and mimic some of 'his' gestures. Gatti guessed the little Slayer was trying to make Shanti laugh. He hoped he succeeded...he couldn't remember ever hearing the pretty Dragon Slayer laugh.  
_Pretty? Where'd that come from?_ Gatti blinked. _I can't be thinking like that..._ He watched as Shanti's thin frame shook with silent laughter as Shesta gave a sarcastic remark about something. The sunlight poured down on both of them, creating an almost golden halo on Shanti's fiery hair. Gatti smiled.  
_Even though she IS pretty,_  
  
'Shesta!' Dilandau's voice pierced through the air. 'Come here!' The boy stood up from the fallen log he had perched upon, and dusted off his uniform.  
  
'Nice talking to you, Shanti!' he said with a smile, which Shanti returned. Sending a grin Gatti's way, the boy disappeared through the shrubs into the main clearing to see what his master wanted. As soon as he was gone and all was silent, Gatti went over and sat down beside Shanti.  
  
'He's a very pleasant fellow,' she said with a fond tone. 'Almost like a wee little brother.'  
  
'Shesta's everyone's little brother. It's very hard to be unhappy around him.' Gatti nudged Shanti with a grin. 'Looks like he managed to make you smile a bit. That's good. You're more pretty when you smile. I mean...' Realizing what he had just said, Gatti blinked in embarrassment and looked away. When Shanti didn't say anything, he snuck a glance and saw a delicate blush colouring her pale face.  
  
'Gatti, you canna... can not talk like that. What if the others hear?' Although she was trying to be serious, Gatti saw that the Highlander was pleased. Feeling a bit daring, he gently pulled one of the red strands of hair that fell from her forehead.  
  
'The others aren't here now, are they?' he said quietly. As Shanti's hazel eyes blinked and looked into his own, Gatti's hand moved slowly to touch the other's face.  
  
'Gatti...' He froze.  
  
_What am I doing?? _ The boy jerked his hand back and stared at the Highlander, whose eyes suddenly widened as she inhaled sharply. His confusion turned to concern as he saw her wince in pain.  
  
'Gatti! Shanti!' Shesta come sprinting through the shrubs. Gatti looked up at him, then glanced back at Shanti. She seemed to have recovered from whatever had happened. His attention was drawn back to the small Slayer, who paused for breath, then looked up at them with a strange look in his eyes. 'We've been ordered back to the Vione.'  
  
'Why is that, Shesta?' Shanti asked, her voice now seemingly normal. The boy's blue eyes widened as he spoke,  
  
'Master Dilandau said Lord Folken ordered it. I think,' his voice went soft. 'I think we're going to war.'  
  
***  
  
Shanti was strangely quiet during their trip back to the floating fortress, Vione.  
_I mean, she's always quiet,_ Gatti thought. _But even more so this time..._ Nestling into his protective shell of liquid metal and gears, his thoughts turned back to what had happened only hours ago.   
_Idiot. What are you doing, saying things like that? How is Shanti going to keep her secret if you can't keep your hormones under control?_ His grey eyes narrowed. _The last thing she needs is for you to_ _mess up. Especially if Dalet is acting so strange._   
Dalet.  
On a whim, Gatti opened the private comm-link he and Shanti shared.   
'Shanti? Are you there?' No answer. He knew she was listening, however... he could hear her breathing amidst the soft crackling of static.  
'About Dalet...I think you need to-...'  
  
'Dalet is not going to kill me. Not yet.' Gatti jumped as her voice appeared, interrupting him. 'I am not sure, but I do not think Dalet is acting on seeing us... There's something else, I can feel it. He might be using that as an excuse.'  
  
_'That' she calls it? She won't say she kissed me._   
'Something else?'  
  
'Yes,' she replied simply. Gatti sighed.  
  
'But it doesn't make sense, Shanti!' He shook his head. 'Why would Dalet want you gone?'  
  
Shanti stared into the distance from her Alseides unit, thinking about how to reply. She didn't know if Dalet was trying to kill her or not...he'd had a chance, but didn't take it.  
_He's trying to find something out about me, to use against me,._ A thought crossed her mind. _What if it's deeper than that? What if..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of pain shooting through her body.  
'N...nani...?' The muscles in her back throbbed as small jolts of pain seemed to shoot through her veins.   
  
'Shanti?' Gatti's voice sprang to life on the open link. The Highlander's hands left the controls to try and clutch at her sides in the liquid metal.  
  
_What's - what's happening to me?_ A new wave slammed through her body and she gave a short, strangled cry. Gatti's voice was immediately alive again, his guymelef pulling up close beside her own.  
  
'What's wrong? Shanti, answer me! What's happening?' Gatti listened intently for a reply, and heard her gasping for breath. Something was horribly wrong. 'Shanti, listen to me. We are almost at the Vione. Just hang on...' He heard a chilling cry of pain from her end, then spontaneous sobs.   
_What is going on?_ Gatti's heart started racing as he tried to think of what to do. Was this what was happening to her back at the clearing? He noticed her guymelef losing altitude and maneuvered his own Alseides unit underneath hers to keep it steady; a dangerous move, he knew.  
'Shanti...can you hear me? We're almost there, just put your hands on the controls. You'll be alright...just concentrate!' Out of the corner of his eye, Gatti saw Guimel's guymelef pull up beside him.  
  
'Gatti, what're you doing? You-'  
  
'Something's wrong with Shanti.' Gatti cut him off. Guimel's voice turned instantly serious.  
  
'Should I tell Master Dilandau?'  
  
'I... I don't know,' The Dragon Slayer faltered. 'We need to get a medic ready... see if you can get a message to the Vione.' He looked into the distance and saw the dark form of the floating fortress materialize.   
  
'Done. A medic should be waiting for us there.'  
  
'We're only a few minutes away. We'll tell Master Dilandau when we arrive.' Gatti switched back to Shanti's line. 'Shanti? Hold on, we're almost there. There'll be a medic waiting for you.'  
  
'N-no.' her voice sounded weak. 'I-I'll be... be fine...' Gatti heard her try and strangle a cry, and shook his head.  
  
_You're in pain. Stop trying to act so tough,_  
'Shanti, listen to me. I don't know what's happening to you, but I'm sure a medic can help.' The girl made another weak protest, which Gatti ignored. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the Vione. As the ash-blond boy coaxed his friend into moving her guymelef into the hanger, he heard a dull thud from her end of the link. The guymelef staggered and slid unceremoniously across the floor of the hanger, sending Dragon Slayers who had already left their Alseides running in a panic to avoid being crushed by the large machine. Docking his guymelef, Gatti opened the cockpit, jumped down onto the floor and ran to Shanti's fallen unit.  
  
'What's going on?' Shesta asked as Gatti sprinted past him and climbed to the other cockpit. The other Dragon Slayers gathered around, watching in confusion as Gatti tried to pry open the machine.   
  
'Shanti!' he was yelling. 'Shanti, open up! Come on...' He felt someone move beside him, and gaped in amazement as Dilandau moved to help him open the cockpit.  
  
'Don't just stand there, idiot.' The pale commander snapped. With a nod, they both put all their effort into moving the metal until there was a hiss and the 'head' of the Alseides slid back. Liquid metal poured onto the ground as Gatti peered inside to see Shanti's form huddled amongst the gears and machinery. He realized the thud he had heard was her head hitting the controls. She was unconscious.  
  
'Shanti, wake up!' The Slayer and his commander both reached down and pulled the limp body from the metal cocoon. A team of medics arrived with a stretcher, which the two set the Slayer down in. As Shanti was whisked away, Dilandau glared at Gatti.  
  
'I don't know what the hell happened, but you had better figure out what.'   
  
'Yes, Master Dilandau.' Gatti bowed his head and, as the tall leader yelled at the other Dragon Slayers, muttered his thanks. As he went to climb down the machine, he glanced inside the cockpit, and something caught his eye. Peering closer, the boy's eyes widened as he pulled the object from the guymelef.  
'What the...?' His hands started shaking as he looked at the object in his hand.  
  
A black feather.  
  
***  
  
'Get away!' Shanti tried to push a medic away from him, and looked for a means of escape. Escape, however, would be hard...he was too weak to stand, let alone make a break for the door. Two medics grabbed his arms and pushed him back down onto the bed; another two trying to grab hold of his legs. Shanti felt his strength draining from him as the medics pinned him down. He had woken up in the infirmary, stripped of his Dragon Slayer jacket. The only thing preventing the medics from finding out he was a she was a loose-fitting black shirt.  
  
'Hold him steady.' A fifth medic hovered over the Dragon Slayer, holding a needle. As soon as he caught sight of the syringe, Shanti began to struggle with a new fury.  
  
'Let me go! _Let me go_!' The Highlander had always been deathly afraid of needles, though could never remember an exact reason why. Either way... 'Let me go!' for added emphasis, Shanti kicked a leg and caught the medic in the gut, who inhaled sharply and let go.   
  
'Someone go get restraints!' the needle-holding medic ordered. As the kicked medic left the room, someone slipped in after him.  
  
'Gatti!' cried the Highlander joyfully. The Dragon Slayer gave a slight, troubled-looking smile, then looked sternly at the medic holding the syringe.  
  
'What's that for?' he asked, motioning to the object. The medic replied in a slightly condescending tone.  
  
'It's a medicine to ease the pain and calm him down. It should stop whatever is causing these spells he's going through.' Shanti's eyes went to Gatti, hoping he would argue against the needle. To his dismay, the ash-blond boy nodded his head.   
  
'But...!' Their eyes met, and Gatti gave a sympathetic look in apology.  
  
'It's for your own good.' he said, moving to kneel down beside Shanti's bed. The medic moved closer as well, taking Shanti's arm and moving the needle to his arm. As the Highlander struggled in protest, Gatti silently reached up and took the other's hand, holding it tightly. Momentarily pre-occupied with this, Shanti stopped struggling long enough for the medic to administer the drug. The other medics let go of his arms and leg, and left.  
  
'We'll be back to check on him soon.' the medic who had given the shot told Gatti, then left as well, leaving them alone. Shanti sighed and looked at the small red spot on her arm with a frown. Gatti noticed this and looked at her apologetically.  
  
'I know you don't like needles, but it was for your own good.'  
  
'Not all needles are good...' the Highlander replied in a strange, cold voice. Gatti had the feeling she'd had a bad experience in the past. The past of which he knew absolutely nothing about.  
  
'So, are you feeling any better?' Shanti shook her head, and curled up into a fetal position facing him. They were still holding hands, Gatti realized.  
  
'I wish I knew what happened,' the girl said in a distant voice, sounding as if the drugs were starting to kick in. On a whim, Gatti stuck his free hand in a pocket and felt the softness of the feather... He had kept it, hoping to ask Shanti about it. Just as he was about to mention the object, the door burst open and a sudden chill spread across the room as four dark figures entered. Both Dragon Slayers paled as they recognized the long, black cloaks, with dark purple collars that curled outwards.   
The sorcerers of Zaibach. Four of the most dangerous men to ever live. Gatti felt the other start to shake violently.  
  
'What- what do you want...?' he heard the Highlander ask. The shortest one, a bald man with rounded glasses perched on his nose, glared at him and made a motion to the others. Two of the sorcerers approached and, before Gatti could make any movement, grabbed the red-haired Slayer by the arms. They roughly pushed him off the hospital bed onto his feet.   
'Let go of me!' Shanti struggled, though it was useless. The drugs were making him weak and tired... very tired... The Slayer looked at Gatti, who could only stand there helplessly and watch. He couldn't fight against the sorcerers...even Master Dilandau tried to avoid them. To fight was only to prolong the inevitable.  
'Gatti!' Shanti fought to keep his eyes open... to focus on Gatti... Suddenly he felt the familiar pain shooting through his body and let out a small cry. The bald sorcerer saw this.  
  
'The subject seems to be reacting. We must make haste.' The soft, cold words chilled Gatti. As quickly as they had appeared, the sorcerers, and Shanti, left. Alone in the room, the Slayer's mind reeled as the words of the one sorcerer repeated in his head.

_Subject?_   



	14. To Go Beyond

This one is so transitional it's not even funny. o.O Be prepared for major cliffhangers ahead.  
  
Note - 193 centimetres, or about 6'3 or so...  
-White, 9th Moon is the equivalent to 9th April  
  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Toorikasu**   
  
_Where is she?_ Gatti frowned as he glanced up at a clock. It had been nearly three hours since the darkly clad sorcerers had entered and, with barely a word, had taken the red-haired Slayer right in front of Gatti. Angrily, he hit the wall with his fist.  
_They took her, and I couldn't do anything. I promised I would protect her... and I stood there like a fool!_ The Dragon Slayer growled and knocked over the chair he had been seated upon.  
  
'Gatti, settle down,' He turned to see Guimel and Shesta standing in the doorway, looking fearfully at him. Guimel spoke again, running his fingers through his fluffy hair nervously. 'I heard they took Shanti away.'  
  
'Yes,' Gatti said through clenched teeth. The platinum-haired Slayer walked over and put his hand on Gatti's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
'Don't worry. I'm sure he's alright.' Gatti's eyes narrowed. He knew they were hollow words - no one was 'alright' if the Zaibach sorcerers were involved. Looking up, he saw Shesta shut the door.  
  
'There's a way, I think, of finding out where he is,' Shesta lowered his voice. He and Guimel exchanged looks before continuing. 'Lord Folken wears a sorcerer's uniform, doesn't he?' Gatti rolled his eyes, annoyed and impatient.  
  
'So?'  
  
'So,' Guimel stated. 'Lord Folken knows how they work, so he would know about Shanti.' Gatti hadn't thought of that.  
  
_I could ask him - maybe find out more about what's going on,_ Seconds later, the ash-blond Slayer was marching down the hall, Guimel and Shesta fighting to keep up.  
  
'Wait, Gatti!' Shesta huffed. 'What if Shanti comes back while you're gone?' Without stopping, Gatti tossed his reply over his shoulder.  
  
'Then go wait by his room.'   
  
'Right.' Shesta turned and headed the opposite direction towards the rooms, leaving Guimel and Gatti.  
  
'Gatti, what if Lord Folken won't answer any of your questions?' Guimel asked, trying to reason with the other. Gatti's jaw set and his eyes narrowed.  
  
'He will. I'll make him.' The pair of Dragon Slayers came to a large door. The door to Folken's laboratory. Gatti suddenly didn't feel as brave as he thought.  
_You have to do this, Gatti. You weren't able to protect her, so you have to make it up somehow._ Taking a deep breath, the Slayer knocked on the door.  
  
'Enter.' A voice from within called softly. With a nervous glance to Guimel, Gatti opened the door and walked into the lab.  


***** 

_Mikyla, Mikyla, Mikyla._   
Mikyla, with her deep violet hair twisted into a dozen dreadlocked strands that touched her shoulders.   
Mikyla, with her white lab coat unbuttoned above the knees to reveal black-covered legs.  
Mikyla, with her dark, soulful eyes staring down at him...  
  
'Migel? You awake?' The boy opened one eye, startled back to reality from his daydreaming. He peered up at the face hovering above him. Both eyes lit up and he realized who it was, and he reached up to pull a dark dreadlock.  
'Ow! Silly!' Migel grinned as the girl ruffled his chestnut-coloured hair. It had become a sort of custom between them; Migel would pull one of her dreadlocks, and she would get mad at him.   
  
_Although she never seems to stay mad at me for long,_ Migel thought with an inward smile. Mikyla's face suddenly turned serious.  
  
'Today's the day, Migel. Time to take the tube out.' The Slayer sighed. He'd had a tube down his throat to help him breath while his windpipe healed. The tube seemed like an excuse for him to stay...to be with Mikyla. But now, the tube was coming out. In a few days, he would be well enough to leave. Leave Mikyla forever to serve Master Dilandau...   
  
_Stop thinking like that. She's in love with Dante, and he loves her back. You shouldn't get involved with that. A soldier can't be distracted with these things._  
Migel was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Mikyla's mother enter the room to supervise her daughter.   
  
'Alright Migel, are you ready?' With another sigh, Migel nodded. Mikyla got a firm grip on the tube that protruded from his mouth.  
'This might feel a bit strange, alright? Now take a deep breath, and blow out as hard as you can.' Bracing himself, Migel did as he was told. As he exhaled, Mikyla steadily pulled the tube out, her mother giving a few instructions as she did.  
  
'Careful now - not too slowly, Mikyla, you don't want him to run out of air,'Migel cringed as he felt the tube slip out of his throat and, on instinct, he started to gag. Mikyla quickly removed the tube from his mouth and set it aside as he bent over coughing and gasping for air.   
  
'Just breathe, Migel. Come on, breathe in, breathe out.' The young doctor-in-training patted her patient on the back as he struggled for air. When his coughing subsided, he breathed heavily and his hands went to his aching throat. He rubbed his neck gingerly for a moment as he stretched and worked his stiff jaw. The pain lessened, and he pressed his lips together to test his voice.  
  
'M... Mmmi,' Wincing, Migel decided he wouldn't try using his voice just yet. Instead, he tried whispering. 'Miik... kky... kyla,' His throat burned, but he ignored the pain. 'Mikyla...'  
  
'Don't try to talk. It will take a little while for you to speak without it hurting,' she said sternly, though with a faint smile. She was pleased, as was her mother, who came over and gave her a hug.  
  
'Well done, Mikyla! And you, Migel, please don't talk,' the woman produced a small vial of green liquid. 'Try drinking this. It will make the pain go away.' The Dragon Slayer shook his head. He was a Zaibach soldier! A little pain meant nothing! Mikyla caught his eye, and his haughty expression fell. Sulking, he took the vial and drank the bitter contents. How good it was to be able to swallow again, even if it did burn! The mother left, and Mikyla wiped off the breathing tube.  
  
'You're so stubborn sometimes, you know that?' she said with a smile that melted his heart. 'I'll be off now... gotta check on Dante.' The girl stood up and went for the door. Migel watched sadly as she left, and then berated himself for feeling that way.  
  
_Get a grip, Migel. Real soldiers don't love, especially soldiers of the Zaibach Empire. Nothing else matters, only serving Master Dilandau matters. Not even life itself._ The Slayer furrowed his brow. He would willingly give his life for Master Dilandau without a second thought...but would he give his life for Mikyla?  
  
*****  
  
'Excuse me, sir,' Gatti thought his voice sounded weak and childish. 'I hope I'm not interrupting you...?' He felt slightly disappointed in Guimel, who had taken up hiding behind him.   
  
'One of Dilandau's men?' A tall figure detached itself from the shadows in the room and moved towards them into the light...so tall Gatti had to tilt his head back to look the other in the eye. Folken Strategos stood at about 193 centimetres, with pale aqua-tinged hair that spiked from his head and deep garnet eyes that seemed to look into one's very soul. Although dressed in the Zaibach sorcerer uniform, the most striking feature about the man was the purple teardrop tattooed under his right eye. 'What did Dilandau send you for?' he asked in his deep, soft voice. Gatti blinked.  
  
'Oh. Master Dilandau didn't, uh... send me, sir. We-... I came without orders.' Gatti could only imagine how pathetic he sounded now. Then, of course, there was Guimel, who just wasn't saying anything. At all.   
The Slayer straightened his back, trying to make himself seem more confident. He searched Folken's eyes, trying to see if the other was annoyed with him. However, Folken was a master at being inscrutable. Expressionless, the other asked,  
  
'Then why are you here, Dragon Slayer?'  
  
'Please, Lord Folken. I came to see if I could get any information on Shantian Namuriel. The sorcerers took him and,' Gatti hesitated, trying to choose the right words to say. 'I'm concerned about him. If you have any information, please,' he added pleadingly. The other stared at him, the garnet eyes boring into Gatti's. Without a word, the man turned around and walked towards a table. As he did, a glint of metal shone in the light...the metal of his arm. Gatti had heard stories of it...somehow Folken had lost his arm, so a steel limb that attached at his shoulder replaced it. It moved and functioned like a normal appendage. However, the appearance of it was unnerving...like an arm that had been stripped of its skin, and all that was shown were metallic bones and tendons.  
  
'Gatti...- that is your name, is it not?' Startled at the sudden sound piercing the silence, the grey-eyed Slayer blinked and nodded. 'Go to the table. There you may find what information you need.' Before Gatti could thank him, the man retreated back to the shadows of his laboratory, leaving the two Dragon Slayers to stand there. Gatti dragged his comrade over to the table, where a few pieces of paper lay.  
  
'Did... did you see that?' Guimel appeared to be out of his catatonic state. 'He knew your name!'  
  
'Ssh! Keep your voice down!' Gatti glared at the other, who sat down on the table.  
  
'Come on, Gatti. Don't you think it's just a little bit strange he just gave you this information?' The ash-blond Slayer decided to ignore Guimel, and picked up the nearest piece of paper.  
  
'This looks like a bio...' He peered closely at the writing, and was disappointed when most of the words were crossed out with a thick black line.  
_'Name: Shantian Namuriel  
Occupation: Dragon Slayer  
Date/Place of Birth: White, 9th Moon, in -----, Eyru'_

_White, 9th Moon? _ Gatti read through the rest of the stats that weren't blacked out, though most of the information he already knew. Putting the paper down, he sorted through the rest of the pages, each one with a substantial amount of black lines preventing him from reading the words. The boy started to become increasingly frustrated as more and more things were being kept from his eyes.  
_What is it they have to hide so fervently?_ One page caught his eye. It seemed like an old log of some sort. Gatti read over it, although, to his chagrin, most of the page was just black lines.  
_'------, 3rd Moon.  
Testing begun. Subject is female, 9 years of age. We will start with periodical ---------------- before continuing on our first subject, ------.'   
_  
'Female? Testing?' Guimel was reading over his shoulder.   
  
'Oh, I guess Lord Folken put this in accidentally,' As if out of nowhere, the Strategos appeared behind him.   
  
'You should return to your duties before Dilandau notices your absence.' came the soft voice. Gatti threw the paper back on the table and spun around to face the man, who took the paper and crumpled it up in his hand.  
  
'Yes, sir. Thank you, Lord Folken.' Gatti and Guimel both bowed and left the room. As soon the door had closed, Guimel let loose a huge sigh of relief.  
  
'Well, I'm glad THAT'S over!' he exclaimed. 'I wonder what that testing stuff was about. It must've been important, if so much of it was crossed out.' Gatti was about to reply, when a small yellow blur ran past them. There was a sound of boots stopping against hard floor, and then the figure ran back to them. 'Shesta?'  
  
'Gatti!' Shesta paused for breath and shook his blond head. 'I... heard crying... and looked... and Shanti's... he's back,'  
  
'Where?' Gatti's heart beat like a trapped bird as he heard the reply.  
  
'They- they put him... in his room,'  
  
***  
  
_In her room? Those unfeeling little...she's scared to go in there! _A brief memory crossed his mind...  
  
_'Gatti...?' he heard Shanti whisper from the foot of his bed. Gatti had grown used to the smaller boy being at his bedside every night. Shanti would never tell him why he wouldn't leave; Gatti just assumed he was scared of being left alone again._   
  
He turned a corner, nearly crashing into a pair of Dragon Slayers. He ignored their shouted protests and flew up a flight of stairs down another hall. The frown on his face deepened as he came to the door of her room. As Gatti paused to catch his breath, he also prepared himself for what he might see.   
_Who knows what they've done to her!_ The Slayer wiped the sweat off his brow, tossed his ash-blond bangs out of his eyes, and opened the door.  
  
Shanti looked as if someone had carelessly thrown her on the bed. She was sprawled on her stomach across the bed, her red braid pulled out from her jacket and lying in a heap over one shoulder. As he moved closer, Gatti saw a dark stain on the back of her jacket; up near the shoulder blades.  
  
'Shanti?' he spoke softly, kneeling down beside her. He quickly became unnerved by her wide, unblinking eyes that stared off into space... they were red and swollen from crying. Even now random tears spilled from the corners. Placing a hand gently on one shoulder, Gatti could feel her shaking.  
'What have they done to you...?' he whispered in horror. Her glazed eyes moved, struggling to focus on him as her lips tried to form words.  
  
'G-Gat...ti,' Gatti put his fingers to her lips, quieting her. Shanti's voice sounded strained, like she was doing everything in her power to keep from screaming.  
  
'Come on,' as carefully as he could, Gatti willed the girl up into a sitting position, and positioned her arms around his neck. Slowly, he picked her up- _She's as light as a feather_! - and carried her to his room. Sitting down on his bed, Gatti moved her arms from around his neck and held the catatonic Highlander close to him like a child.   
'It's alright. I'm here,' Gatti whispered reassuringly, though unsure which of them he was trying to reassure. 'Ssh... I'm here...' The Dragon Slayer could feel a wetness seeping through the fabric of his jacket- her tears.   
For what seemed like an eternity, the grey-eyed boy held the other, rocking ever so slightly back and forth until he felt her shoulders stop heaving with silent sobs. 

As he repositioned his hand, Gatti felt something warm and sticky leaking through his gloves. Blood.  
Looking down at the Highlander, Gatti realized he had to stop the blood flow, or she would bleed to death.   
'Shanti,' he said quietly. 'You're bleeding. I'm going to take your jacket off and lay you down, is that alright?' At Shanti's nod, he undid the uniform coat, dropped it on the floor, and very slowly moved the girl off his lap onto her stomach on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable enough, he went and got a bowl of hot water, a cloth and some bandages.   
'Shanti? I'm just going to look at your back, alright?' There was a very long pause, then a slow nod from the Highlander. Gatti pulled up a chair and brushed her braid out of the way. He lifted up the loose, black shirt she wore underneath her jacket and saw the tan bandages she normally had were gone. Instead, he saw her back was covered in blood. Involuntarily he gasped at the sight of two gouges running along the entire length of each shoulder blade. 

_What have they done to you?_ Gatti reached out to touch the skin along one of the wounds, but Shanti jerked back with alarming speed.  
'I'm sorry. Please, let me at least wipe away the blood,' The Slayer unzipped his own jacket and left it hanging on his shoulders so he could use his bare hands to clean her wound. He dipped the cloth in the water, wrung it out and went to touch the skin again, but the girl stiffened and jerked away once more. Gatti sighed and reached out to one of her hands, holding it in his own.  
'I have to stop the bleeding. I know that it hurts, but you have to be brave.' As he spoke, Gatti slowly touched her back a third time with his free hand.   
Just think about when we were underneath that tree,' Gatti kept his voice soft and light as he began to carefully wipe away the already dried blood. 'And you wouldn't stay out of the rain because you wanted me to have the dry spot. You're so stubborn, you know that? I knew someone who was like you, from when I was little...' The Slayer told her stories to keep her preoccupied until he had cleaned all the blood surrounding the wounds. When he looked back at her, he saw the Highlander had fallen into a deep sleep.  
_All the better for her,_ Gatti cleaned up the blood from the two cuts, and wrapped the bandages around her upper torso, awkward as it was. By the time he had finished, he heard the bell signaling for lights-out. 

The boy put away the bowl and cloth, and hung his jacket up, before gently moving Shanti underneath the sheets. Finding an extra blanket, he pulled up a chair and curled up in it. Gatti stared at the Highlander for a moment.  
_She looks peaceful, now that she's asleep,_ He paused, hesitating, then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.   
'Sweet dreams.' Gatti whispered, snuggling into the chair. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.   



	15. Last Impression

Note - Disseminated intravascular coagulation, or DIC, is a syndrome that is pretty much when you've bled too much in too many places and your body can't produce enough clotting factors to stop all the bleeding at one time. In a nutshell: Is not good.  
- The whole he/she thing is going to be a bit weird near the end...remember she's a she, but not to certain people.  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Saigo Kangeki**   
  
'Subject seems to be regaining consciousness.'  
  
_Where am I?_ The lights were too bright. The room was too cold. Couldn't move...  
  
'Begin xenohematic transfusion testing...'  
  
***  
  
Gatti rubbed his eyes and yawned as he half-awoke. He stretched out his cramped legs, and looked around the darkened room. The full moon was partially hidden by a cloud, only faintly lighting his bedroom. With another yawn, Gatti went to snuggle back down on his chair when he heard Shanti whimper slightly. He watched her silhouette and saw her twitching.  
_Must be dreaming.  
_  
***  
  
'...now.'  
  
There was a mechanical-sounding noise. A prickly sensation, like pins and needles, spread through her veins slowly. Most of the strange feeling seemed to be concentrating in her back, right around her shoulder blades.  
  
'Little effect.' the voice came again.  
  
'Noted.' A second voice came from the opposite side, startling her.  
  
'Increase fusion by 3%.'  
  
The sensation changed to painful throbbing. She winced.  
  
  
***  
  
The Dragon Slayer watched the girl as she appeared to be struggling against something. She started to mumble, though incoherently at first. Gatti listened closely, and heard bits of what she was saying. Tilting his head towards her, he heard one phrase being repeated again and again.  
  
'Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop...'  
  
***  
  
Her breath became ragged as she tried to fight the agonizing pressure that was building in her upper torso.  
  
'Subject is resisting. Increase to twice the amount.'  
  
'That high? Prediction states that the subject will not-'  
  
'Increase to twice the amount.' The command was given again, this time slowly and coldly. There was a slight hesitation as the second being nodded the affirmative.   
The pain was too over-powering, and she shuddered. As the burning wave crashed through her a last time, she let loose a long, agonized scream that echoed off the walls.   
  
***  
  
'Shanti...wake up,' Gatti reached over and nudged her rigid body gently. 'You're having a bad dream.' He nudged her again. Shanti's eyes sprung open, and she gasped.  
  
'W... wha...?' The Highlander blinked and lifted her head up. Gatti yawned and poked her.  
  
'You okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare.' Shanti reached up and touched his face, as if trying to reassure herself that he was still there.  
  
'I- I guess I was...' The boy reached up and touched the back of her hand, frowning as he felt three small bumps located just below her knuckles. He started to feel around one of the bumps with his bare finger, but it was too tender for the Highlander's liking and she pulled her hand away. Gatti sighed.  
  
'What was your dream about, do you remember?' he asked.  
  
_'Test complete.' The voice sounded morbidly satisfied. 'Return subject to her room.'_  
Shanti shook her head, as if the action would clear her mind of all the memories.  
  
'No,' she replied softly. 'I don't remember.'  
  
'Alright, then,' Gatti yawned. 'Well...try and get some sleep, alright?' Shanti nodded, and lay her head back down onto the pillow. She breathed in, and a sweet scent filled her nose...a pleasant mixture of sweat and cologne. The scent of Gatti...  
  
_What am I doing?_ The Highlander instantly became grateful the boy seemed fast asleep.  
_Silly. Don't act like a little girl. You're not falling in love with him, are you?_   
  
*****  
  
_We'll see who this Highland freak thinks he is,_ Dalet took another angry swig of the bottle in his hand. Vino. Master Dilandau was particularly fond of the drink, so all Dalet had to do was wait until the albino commander had gone to bed before sneaking into his stash. The liquor gave a faint burning sensation as it went down; leaving a semi-sweet after-taste. He wouldn't normally have drunk anything...but tonight was different.   
_The files are in here somewhere._ Pushing a few dark strands of his chin-length hair behind his ears, Dalet bent over the box of papers and went through each one. The Dragon Slayer waited until an hour or so after lights-out, when he was sure everyone was asleep. For extra measure, he had popped a couple sleeping pills into the soup they had eaten for supper...just in case. When all was quiet in the Vione, he crept down to Folken's laboratory and peeked inside. For once it seemed Lord Folken wasn't there, bent over some concoction he had conjured up. Dalet thought perhaps the Strategos decided to act human for once and had gone to bed. However, the door had been unlocked, so Folken might return at any time. With that thought, the Slayer returned to his task with more determination.  
_There must be something on him! Something about his past._ He took another drink. The bottle was getting lighter, but that was alright. There was another bottle. Suddenly, Dalet came upon a stack of paper that had been tied together. Opening the cover page, he saw to his delight that there was a short biography on the Highlander. On further inspection, however, he was disappointed that many of the words were blacked out.  
_They wouldn't do this to an original. This is a copy. So where's the original?_ Dalet continued to search through the stack, starting on a new bottle of vino. A random thought crossed his mind that he was going to get very drunk and was going to have a very bad hangover the next morning. The thought was quickly distinguished when his eyes fell upon an old sheet of paper, covered in slightly faded writing and free of black marks. Attached to the page was a small picture of an extremely young-looking Shanti.  
  
_'Number: 913  
Name: Shantian naMorrighán Namuriel  
Age: 9 years  
Sex: Female  
  
Purple, 3rd Moon. Testing begun. Subject is female, 9 years of age. We will start with periodical xenohematic fusion before continuing on...'_   
Dalet froze, and he glanced back to the beginning.   
_'Subject is female'? He's... a she??_ Dalet took a long drink from the vino bottle and stared at the words. His head was starting to spin, and it was becoming hard for him to read the ink, yet he still stared. A slow, nasty grin crept onto his face as he hastily stuffed the papers back into the box, grabbed his half-finished bottle and staggered towards the door.   
*****  
  
Shanti peered up at the Dragon Slayer's form, watching his chest rise and fall in the moonlight and listening to his soft snoring.   
_You're so troublesome._ Shanti closed her eyes with a sigh.   
_He's been so kind to you, and you repay him with lies. How selfish._ Her eyes opened. Without even thinking, she lifted herself up and gingerly walked across the cold floor towards the window. The Highland girl stood in front of the giant window, looking up at the full moon. It seemed so unreal; that she would be here, with Gatti, with the moon. Alive. As a sharp pain flared up in her back, she decided to distract herself by very quietly humming.   
The sound woke Gatti up from his doze, and he peered over at the source of the singing. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he watched her tilt her head to one side and play with her braid. He was about to go over and join her when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. The boy stared intently into the shadows, watching for any further movement. Seeing nothing, he shrugged it off... until something caught his eye. The moonlight was glistening off of some unknown object. Gatti looked back at Shanti, and was alarmed to see a shadow approaching from behind. It took him a split-second to realize what the light had reflected off of.  
  
'Shanti, behind you!' The girl turned around in time to see the blade come slashing down.  
  
*****  
  
Migel sat up in his bed and ran his fingers, frustrated, through his hair.  
_Can't sleep, can't sleep, can't sleep. _He sang the mantra in his head as he groped around in the darkness for the crutch Mikyla had given him, found it, knocked it over, found it again, and used it to stand himself up. Finding and lighting a lamp, he crutched his way outside his room and down the hall. The Slayer found that a good walk along the catacomb-like halls of the Vione always made him feel better. Tonight he would improvise, limping up and down the hallway of the clinic. Having to rely on a crutch was a new thing for Migel, and soon his chestnut hair was plastered to his forehead with the effort of moving around. He still didn't feel like sleeping, either.  
  
'Migel...?' Turning his head to the soft sound, Migel saw Dante light his lamp through the open door. The Slayer hobbled over to his friend's bedside and, with the grace of a pregnant land dragon, sat himself down on a nearby chair.  
  
'Couldn't sleep?' Migel whispered. The other boy weakly tossed his bi-coloured hair and rolled his brown eyes. Dante had been tied into a sitting position for his own comfort. The cuts that criss-crossed his body were still painfully sensitive, and were prone to bleeding that was extremely difficult to stop. According to Mikyla, he'd had another bleeding spell earlier that day, and was thus covered in wrappings that seemed to be an inch thick.  
  
'How's your throat...?' he asked, his voice sounding faint. Migel shrugged.  
  
'Hurts... how're your cuts?' Dante rolled his eyes again and winced.  
  
'Hurt. Rather have Master 'Landau hit me. Used to pain though, 'cept when bleeds...' His words were becoming progressively slurred, but he gave a weak grin as if trying to brush off his frailty. ''Ky says I got somethin'... big word... dis-disseminated in... travascular co-ag-yooh-lation.' Dante finished proudly. Seeing the confused look on Migel's face, he explained further. 'Got somethin' to do with not bein' able... to clot.' The other nodded, and was silent for a moment.  
  
'Look at us...' Migel's whisper held a tinge of irony. 'Stuck in this small place, our uniforms in pieces, can't even lift a sword... if I still had one...' He shook his head. 'If Master Dilandau were here, he'd say we're a pathetic disgrace to the Dragon Slayers,'  
  
'Yah,' Dante quipped with a smirk. 'Can't e'en sleep at night. The shame,' Migel smiled at the absolutely mortified tone he used. Dante suddenly turned serious. 'You gotta promise you'll get outta here... tell Mas' 'Landau what happened...'  
  
'But I don't have a guymelef,' Migel protested.   
  
'My 'Seides... outside gate... hid it. Use,' Dante coughed weakly. 'Please.' With a sigh, the other boy nodded his head, and Dante fell silent. Migel thought he had fallen asleep when the dark-eyed boy spoke again. 'Do me a favor...?'  
  
'Sure.' Dante's dull eyes held a special sparkle in them now.  
  
'Go out... buy me a ring. Gold in pouch on belt...' he motioned to a pile of what was left of his uniform. 'Pawn sword if you have to.'   
  
'A ring?' Migel didn't understand until he saw the silly grin that was creeping onto the other's face. Feeling his heart slowly starting to break, he asked, 'For Mikyla...?' The other nodded, the sparkle in his eyes making him seem more alive.  
  
'I love her... more than anything else. I want to marry her,'  
  
'Aren't you too young?' He knew his argument was useless, but he tried anyway.  
  
'The day I became a Dragon Slayer...was the day I became a man. That happened to all of us, Migel. Wars make you grow up fast.' The truth and finality in Dante's tone crushed him, but Migel's honor overpowered him and he nodded.  
  
'I'll buy you a ring.' A sense of serenity filled Dante, and he let his exhaustion overtake him.  
  
'Thanks...' he whispered before his head dropped and he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Shanti leapt back, the blade barely missing her. Several red strands of hair floated to the ground. Before she could act, the owner of the sword lunged and knocked her to the floor. Pushing her roughly onto her stomach, her attacker rested his knee directly between her shoulder blades.  
  
'Drop your sword, Gatti,' came a cold, familiar voice. Shanti heard footsteps hesitate, then stop as the knee dug into her back and caused her to yelp.  
  
'Dalet.' A sword crashed onto the floor. 'Let her go.'   
  
'Her?' Dalet seemed amused. 'Don't you mean him? Or are you tired of this charade? You're not the only one smart enough to look at files, though I don't know how you got them so easily...Folken must've felt sympathy for a fellow freak.' Directing his comments to Shanti, the dark-haired Slayer smirked.   
'I know what you are,' he said, his voice taking on a perfect imitation of the creature that had tried to kill her so long ago. Shanti went cold as he continued on in the same taunting manner.   
'Don't worry,' he leaned in close, 'when your secret is discovered, you'll be dead.' His breath carried the distinctive smell of vino - he was highly intoxicated.  
  
'You sent them.' she stated, surprised by her own calmness. Dalet's drunken laughter filled the room, mirthless and bitter.  
  
'Very good! I was wondering how long that would take you,' He suddenly forced his knee deeper between her shoulder blades. 'Stop moving Gatti. I still have this sword,'  
  
'You coward,' the other boy's voice shook with anger. 'What is your problem? Leave her alone.' Dalet suddenly jerked, causing his knee to hit one of the gouges straight on.  
  
'It's HER fault!' he screamed over Shanti's pained wail. 'He deserved more than this...but to be replaced by a GIRL? A lab-rat! Migel... I won't allow him to be replaced!'  
  
'We all miss him, Dalet!' Gatti screamed back at him. 'You know that! When Master Dilandau told us he had died... a piece of us died with him! Stop being so selfish! How dare you-'  
  
'How dare YOU!' Dalet's lilac eyes filled with anguished tears, his tone radically changing. 'What do you know, Gatti? Everyone else looks up to you... You weren't there! You don't know!' The dark-haired Slayer shook his head furiously, his hair swirling around his head. '_You - don't - know_.' Gatti saw Dalet's change in mood, and tried a softer, more conversational tone.  
  
'Then tell me. What don't I know, Dalet?' He edged closer, inch by inch, to the half-crazed boy. 'Tell me.'  
  
'I heard him,' Dalet started shaking his head again, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 'In my Alseides. The line was open, and I heard him try to capture the Dragon...for Master Dilandau. His unit was damaged... but if he concentrated all his power into one Crima Claw...' Shanti bit her lip to stay silent, even though his knee caused her agonizing pain. This was their battle.  
'I heard him - oh, Gatti! If only you had heard his screams as his guymelef was destroyed. He escaped, only to...' He began to rock back and forth, his hands on his head. Gatti moved slightly more closer, until he was almost an arm's length away.   
'I still have nightmares. Migel reaching out for help as that... thing kills him... its claws wrap around his throat, and he screams... and I can't do anything,' Dalet suddenly slammed his fists down onto the ground.   
'I couldn't save him! I sat there... listening... should have told him to escape,' Slowly, Gatti reached out and put his hand gently on the boy's shoulder.  
  
'Dalet, you couldn't have done anything. Migel did it for Master Dilandau,' Dalet looked up with glazed, blank eyes. 'Even if you had said anything, you know Migel wouldn't have listened. His loyalty blinded him, Dalet. That's what killed him,'  
  
'Killed him,' His hair covering his eyes as he bowed his head, Dalet mumbled incoherently. He seemed to be fighting some inner demon. Gatti's words made sense... and yet... Standing up, Dalet struggled to keep his balance as he reached for his sword. Seeing Shanti trying to sit up, Gatti reached out and helped her. Dalet's eyes narrowed. 'You've forgotten him,'   
  
'No, I haven't,' the ash-blond boy shook his head. He'd never forget Migel.  
  
'You have.' Dalet said accusingly. 'It didn't take you long to forget him, with this... girl around. She's poisoned your mind,'  
  
'Look, the alcohol's gone to your head. You're not thinking right, Dalet,' After making sure she could stand, Gatti left Shanti and cautiously approached the maddened boy, who glared at him. There was an insane look in those lilac eyes... 'Dalet, come on, I haven't forgotten Migel. I've just moved on,' He tried to reach out, but the Slayer jerked back as if Gatti had touched him with a hot iron.  
  
'Don't touch me, don't touch me, _DON'T TOUCH ME!_' Dalet shrieked and brought his hand up to his head. 'Someone... has to pay... _someone_,' His glazed eyes moved over to Shanti. There was a moment's pause as he tried to make sense of his thoughts.  
**_Kill her._**_  
I can't.  
**She's turning them all against you.**  
No...  
**Can't you see it? They've already forgotten him. Everything was fine until she came and replaced him.**  
But I can't!  
**If you kill her, they'll mourn, but move on. It doesn't matter if you kill her. They'll forget her soon enough. Then they'll remember Migel.**_  
'Then they'll remember Migel.'  
  
'What?' Gatti's brow furrowed in confusion as he heard Dalet mutter something. Suddenly, those lilac eyes flashed and looked into his own grey ones. Mirrored in those eyes was an insane fury. Dalet was beyond all reasoning. All the grief that had built up, mixed with the vino, had finally pushed him over the edge.  
  
'It doesn't matter if I kill her,' he said softly, his voice sounding almost giddy. 'Everything will be fine if she's gone,' without any warning, the deranged Slayer lunged for Shanti, sword drawn. As she dodged, Gatti drew his own sword and slammed his body into Dalet, throwing him off balance.  
  
'I don't want to fight you, but I won't let you hurt her.' Gatti took a defensive position in front of the Highlander. Seeing this, Dalet became even more infuriated.  
  
'You would choose a weak, pathetic _GIRL_ over one of us?'  
  
'Dalet, listen to yourself! She _IS_ one of us!' Dalet shook his head and lunged again, this time for Gatti. Their swords met in a loud clash before they broke off. The longer-haired boy continued his relentless attack, causing Gatti to focus all his energy into blocking.  
He had sparred against the Slayer many times in training, but this time Dalet wasn't holding back. This time...Gatti was sure Dalet would kill him.  
_But this isn't Dalet._He thought to himself, dodging a strike to his head. He wouldn't do this. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain as the other made a swipe at his arm. Gatti winced as he felt blood dripping down his bare skin. It was an uneven fight; Dalet wore his armor, while Gatti had nothing but his uniform pants and an undershirt.  
'Dalet, I know you're in there somewhere!' He lifted his sword up as Dalet brought his own blade slashing down.   
  
'Everything was fine until she came,' the long-haired Slayer intoned emotionlessly. Sparks flew as metal rubbed against metal, each blade fighting for the upper hand. Their eyes locked.  
  
'You don't have to do this! Migel wouldn't want it to be like this! Dragon Slayers shouldn't fight each other!' Gatti searched the lilac eyes in vain, straining for any sign of comprehension, but Dalet kept up his blank, zombie-like countenance. They broke apart, the moonlight from the window glistening on the sweat that dripped down their bodies. Panting, the grey-eyed Slayer warily watched Dalet circle him like a predator circles its prey. There was a tense moment of silence, then a terrifying scream as Dalet flew at him, sword thrusting, parrying, then thrusting again. So intense was their fighting that the appearance of several Dragon Slayers escaped their attention. Gatti hesitated as he heard Shesta call out, telling them to stop - a mistake. Seizing the opportunity, Dalet knocked the sword out of his hand and slammed into him. Both boys landed hard on the nearby windowsill, leaving Gatti momentarily stunned. He felt the smooth leather of Dalet's gloves slip around his throat and tighten.  
  
'For Migel.'   
  
*****  
  
Dante's uneven breathing was the only sound in the room. Migel stared at his comrade.  
'How unfortunately lucky you are,' he whispered. 'You don't have to go back to Master Dilandau... you can stay here with your love,' Dante made no reply, his eyes shut tightly as he slept, his head hanging almost grotesquely down across his upright torso.  
'Perhaps I don't have to return...if they think I am dead. But how honourable is it to keep up that pretense? If we ever met again, would they think me a coward? The best of them, running away. For what? A girl?' His grey-green eyes filled with irony. How fitting that the most hardened Dragon Slayer; the best swordfighter and pilot, second only to Master Dilandau, perhaps the most emotionless...would give that all up for one girl.   
'Not just any girl,' he murmured. 'A girl who would never love me back, the woman of a fellow Dragon Slayer. Soon to be the wife of one,' the boy found this thought amusing. 'You'll get married, yes... and if you recover,'  
_If?_   
'will you return to Master Dilandau? Leave your love and return to your commander, the one who made you what you are? Even if it meant your death?' Migel shook his head, laughing at himself for being so thoughtful.  
'I wonder... if you can hear me in your dream world. If you can hear me rambling,' the Slayer bent forward. 'If you can hear me say what I can never say... that I love Mikyla.' Feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Migel continued without any thought as to who might be listening. Not at this hour.  
'I'm sure it's not just infatuation... or striving for it because I can't attain it... but the way she moves, the way she does her hair, the way those dark, deep eyes look into my very soul... This feeling, this emotion... this is love, hey?' He paused, tilting his head to one side. He was sure he had heard a noise somewhere... No, he told himself. He was the only one awake. Without warning, Mikyla's white kitten jumped up into his lap, startling him.  
_So you're the one making all the noise, hey little one?_ Migel yawned and stretched, but the tiny feline demanded his attention with a persistent meow. Scratching behind the kitten's snowy ears, the boy decided he would return to his room once he could persuade himself to move.   
_Mikyla..._  
  
On the other side of the wall, a girl had her hand to her mouth with her dark eyes wide, hardly daring to believe the words that had drifted to her ears.  
  
*****  
  
Gatti thrashed as his air was cut off. He reached up to pry the fingers from his neck, his legs involuntarily kicking as he fought to breathe. The smell of alcohol was over-powering...Shesta and Guimel were moving towards them...Shanti... One of his legs connected with the windowsill, and the power pushed Gatti into Dalet, and Dalet into the window. Glass shattered as the momentum broke through, and the two Slayers were thrown out into the cold night air. Dalet released Gatti, his arm shooting out to grab the broken pane. Gatti's fingers struggled for a hold as he slid down the rough surface of the floating fortress.   
_NononononoNO!_ Seeing the edge of the Vione, his mind screamed as he dug his bare fingers into the rocky outside, scraping the skin raw. Suddenly, he stopped. Opening one grey eye very carefully, Gatti looked up to see Dalet high above him. He wouldn't dare look down. He moved his legs moved slowly, and he felt nothing but air.  
_Oh, god._ He was clinging, by his fingertips, several hundred costa high up in the night sky with only two directions to go- up or down.  
  
'Gatti!' Shanti watched as the boy slammed through glass and fell as if in slow motion. While the boys were fighting, she had forced herself to scramble down the corridors and wake up Shesta and Guimel, and in doing so woke up Viole and a boy with glasses she'd forgotten the name of.  
Shanti held her breath as Shesta and Guimel ran to the window, peering fearfully over the edge.  
  
'I can see him! He's holding on to the edge,' Shesta squinted, trying to make out Gatti's pale body in the full moonlight.   
'Don't move Gatti!' he called. As the boy with glasses went to go find a rope, Guimel and Shesta reached down to hoist Dalet up. As the two boys dragged their comrade into the safety of the room, the lilac-eyed Slayer brushed against some glass. The shards wavered, and then fell, heading straight towards Gatti. Before either Guimel or Shesta could warn him, Gatti was pummeled with the broken glass. One shard stabbed into his hand, causing him to weaken, and lose his grip.  
  
'Gatti! NO!' Hearing Guimel's cry, Shanti sprinted gingerly towards them, looking out the window in time to see Gatti seemingly hang there in mid-air... then fall.  
  
Gatti thrust out a hand, his fingers brushing the stone before touching nothing but air. As he fell into the clouds, the cold air whipping around him, he could hear Shanti screaming his name.  
  
'_GATTI_!'  
  
_Goodbye, Shanti..._

  



	16. Only The Spirits...

What do you get when you mix the 'Mononoke-Hime' ('Princess Mononoke') opening theme with Latin requiems, a sickie me *achoo!*, and people who won't stop asking when the next Chapter will be up?  
THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHA yah. 

Note - Well, I've decided to try something new...depending on whose point of view it is, depends on how Shanti will be referred to.  
-Also, 'Mea (maxima) culpa' - 'Through my (most grievous) fault'  
'Kyrie eleison' - 'Lord have mercy' 

* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Mononoke-tachi Dake...**

'GATTI!' 

Shanti shakingly stepped backwards, away from the broken, shattered window. The horrified look on Shesta's face...the disbelief reflected in Guimel's eyes...the way they both stared wide-eyed at each other... Gatti had fallen.   
Fallen to his death. 

'No no no no...' Shesta's glance turned to Shanti. The Highlander was shaking his head slowly, his eyes wide and blank as he seemed to be muttering something incoherent to himself. Shesta watched the red-haired boy suddenly fall to his knees, his fists slamming into the cold floor.   
_It's your fault... do something! He'll die... do something... it's your fault!_

**_…Mea culpa..._**

A lump formed in Shesta's throat as he heard Shanti scream out Gatti's name in a heart-wrenching sob. The blond boy wanted to go over to the other, comfort and be comforted by him, but before he could move, Shanti suddenly stopped his crying and stood up. He started to walk mechanically towards them, his hazel eyes filled with a frightening determination. Then, without warning, the Highlander broke out into an all-out sprint. 

'What-' 

In one quick, fluid movement, Shanti jumped and dove clear through the broken window. Shesta spun on his heel and thrust his head over the edge. The Highlander fell spread-eagled, his long braid twisting in the wind. 

'Shanti! Shanti, **NO!**' He heard Guimel's voice sounded choked as he yelled after yet another fallen comrade. A second later, Shanti passed the edge of the Vione and disappeared through the moonlit covering of clouds. Shesta became dimly aware of Guimel's jaw hanging loosely open as they both peered into the night sky in a shocked silence that was broken by a soft _drip... drip... drip..._ Numbly, Shesta reached up and brushed away the tears that rained from his eyes.  
Dalet watched the scene from the floor where Guimel and Shesta had dropped him. In a child-like manner, he clapped his hands together once. 

'Splat.' 

*** 

The wind whipped at her eyes, causing them to water. The tears rolled back across her temples and lost themselves in her flaming red hair.  
_Gatti, I'm so sorry... you did this for me, _

**...Mea culpa...**

But I'll repay you.

  
_'I wonder,' Shanti mused. '...if I were to die, would I be replaced...?'   
'No,' the voice of Gatti came from the far corner, 'because I'll make sure you never die.'_  
  
_After all you've done for me._  
Shanti closed her moist eyes tightly and concentrated on one image. She had only a few seconds, before...   
A dull throbbing surfaced from the gouges in her back. She clenched her fists and pressed further into the image, submersing herself into it and letting it overtake her. The throbbing intensified into sharp flashes of pain.   
_Come on, come on..._ In a surging wave, pressure and pain combined into one. Shanti cried out as she felt something pushing out from under her skin, like a trapped creature struggling to free itself. Her entire mind, being, and soul focused onto the image.  
_Feather._  
In a thundering explosion of rustling, a pair of large, black shadows erupted from her shoulders; bursting through the open skin of her wounds in a flurry of ebony movement. Blood trickled in crimson channels across her back as the dark shirt she wore was ripped to shreds. The fabric flew away from her, leaving her body exposed to the cold night and the biting wind. By some miracle, the bandages clung to her upper torso, giving Shanti some level of modesty. 

Unused to the newly-formed muscles and senses, Shanti clumsily spread the jet-coloured feathers, learning quickly how to steer herself. She had studied birds before, watching them in flight. Carefully, the Highlander folded the two structures tightly against her body and immediately went into a nose-dive at break-neck speed, the wind now nipping and scratching at her bare skin.  
She despised them. It was because of them that those men took her...poked and prodded and injected her with their 'transfusions'. These creations, a fusion of bone, muscle, and feather. Shanti had never known what had been done to her; her records were secrets that were kept and never spoken about. All she knew was that they were the cause of all her pain; those abhorrent, freakish things. 

Ironic how such hated things would help her. 

*** 

A second passed, then another. Mere moments after Shanti had disappeared into the canopy of clouds, Guimel suddenly sprang to life. He grabbed Shesta and started to pull him to the door. 

'Come on, Shesta! We can catch them! We're high enough, we can catch them!' Guimel noticed resistance from the shorter boy, who shook his head slowly. The taller Slayer furrowed his brow.  
'Come on, let's go! If we run now, we can get to our Alseides and fly out and save them!' Shesta's baby-blue eyes were over-flowing with tears now; sliding in wet trails down his pale cheek and splashing onto the floor. The expression, the deep sorrow and grief that also flowed from those eyes... Guimel tossed his head, his platinum hair whipping into his cheeks as he pulled Shesta with all his strength; strength that was failing him.  
'Shesta, please! We can save them!' His lip trembled as he spoke, unaware or uncaring of the tears that were filling his indigo eyes.   
'We can save them... they're not going to... they're not...' Guimel took another step for the door before his legs collapsed out from under him. He barely felt Shesta rush to support him as he fell to the ground. Cruel realization struck the boy harshly, sinking in and boring its way into the very depths of his heart.   
'They're... Shesta... they...' 

'They're gone, Guimel...' Shesta's voice sounded strangely calm as he struggled to control the sobs that threatened to break free. Guimel nodded his head faintly in unwilling acceptance. He was numb. First Migel, then Gatti; Shanti at the same time.  
_Why? Why had he jumped?_  
Lifelessly, the Slayer looked up. He became aware of Shesta holding onto him, his small frame shaking gently. Guimel wished he would just cry, scream out, yell, **DO** something! But Shesta stayed silent. As Guimel wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from his eyes, he heard a soft groan come from the far corner. 

Dalet lay crumpled dejectedly in a heap underneath the windowsill where they had dropped him. Guimel noticed him clap his hands together and mutter something, and felt a sudden, deep fire ignite in the pit of his broken heart.   
_Dalet._  
The fire consumed him, and in the blink of an eye he had crossed the room and pounced onto the disoriented Slayer. 

'Guimel, don't!' The platinum blond boy refused to hear Shesta. He picked up the other and threw him against a wall. Dalet hit the stone with a dull thud, and gracelessly slid to the floor. His eyelids flickered, the lilac eyes beneath trying to focus. Guimel came at him again in a flurry of fists. 

'Guimel, stop it!' 

'You bastard! You killed them! _YOU KILLED THEM!_' Dalet tried to move, but Guimel had straddled his chest. The infuriated boy swung his arm back and struck the other again and again until Shesta appeared from behind, grabbing his arms and twisted them backwards, crushing his shoulderblades together. Guimel struggled fiercely as the short blond pulled him off of Dalet and onto his feet. 

'Settle down!' Dalet, using the wall for support, shakingly stood himself up. He peered through swelling eyes at his attacker, blood streaming from his nose and mouth. His dark eyes burning like coals, Guimel snarled at the beaten boy; more of a beast than a man. He stopped struggling against Shesta; pretending to have calmed down until his blond captor lessened his grasp slightly. Feeling the pressure removed from his back, the Slayer ripped his arms from Shesta and lunged at Dalet again. 

'_MURDERER!_' Grabbing him by the collar, Guimel slammed the coffee-haired boy into the wall once more, and held him there with his elbow against his neck. 

'DIE! I want you to die!' The fear he saw in Dalet's eyes fueled his rage, and he pressed his elbow into the other's throat until Shesta grabbed his arms again.   
'I hope you DIE, you coward!' Shesta's grip was surprisingly strong this time, and Guimel found he couldn't break free. Instead he inhaled deeply and spat directly at Dalet. The spit hit the other in the cheek, but he didn't brush it away. 

'I...' Dalet's eyes suddenly opened widely; so wide you could see the white clearly framing the lilac irises. His trembling hand went slowly to his mouth.  
_You killed them… YOU killed them. _

**...Mea maxima culpa...**

**Murderer.**

His lips moved in a soft, horrified whisper.   
'Oh my god...what have I done...?' 

*** 

The glass shard struck his hand, embedding itself deep into the skin. Involuntarily, Gatti had released his grip - his one last hope of survival.   
And now he fell.  
_...Fallen from grace..._  
The wind whipped his hair as he fell headfirst, a spinning mass of splayed arms and legs. Faintly he had heard Shanti scream out his name. He estimated he had only moments until he slammed into the ground; his soft body would impact with the hard side of the sharp mountains and be crushed by the sheer force. Head first, too...his neck would be broken and his skull would-   
'I'm not dead yet!' he reminded himself, his words lost into the wind. The gravitational forces pushed against him with such intensity he thought his eyelids would peel off.   
_Well, I don't want to see the ground anyway. _Gatti closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant.  
_Pleasant? You're going to be a red splatter on a rock soon._  
Ssh! Quiet, mind.  
An image appeared in his head. Shanti leaned towards him, her hair and eyes shining with a beautiful intensity as they both kissed, a deep, meaningful caress of lip brushing lip.  
_I wish I could have said goodbye. I wish... I wish I could have told her that I  
**I love you**  
cared for her. And now she'll never know that..._ Gatti's body twisted in the rushing of air so that his back faced the elusive ground. His arms and legs were limp, the wind moving them at its will like a stringed marionette. 

A soft whisper swept by his cheek. He opened his eyes.  
He closed them again.  
He had not just seen what he thought he had.  
Gatti opened his eyes again.  
_Impossible!_  
Gatti was surrounded by a hurricane of darkness; a darkness alive with thousands of ebony feathers moving in a calculated symphony of eternally adjusting motion...  
The jet wings encircled him in a protective cocoon as two pure white arms thrust out to hold the Slayer gently behind his knees and his neck.  
Suddenly, the black shell was shattered as the wings spread apart. Instinctively, Gatti threw his arms around the pale neck and he felt the wind biting him lessen. They were still in a dive, but his saviour had positioned her wings into a steady glide.   
They wouldn't make it. He had been falling too long.  
Gatti braced himself for impact, his arms grappling tightly around her neck. The wings flared suddenly, and seconds later he felt a sharp, rough jarring. Her feet fell hard on the steep rocky side as she struggled to become airborne again; her heavy footsteps a spontaneous Morse code of drumming against the rock face. Gatti felt her skipping and sliding along the sheer stone until without warning she launched herself into the air. A gust of wind arose from the frantic flapping of the great wings, causing Gatti's ash blond bangs to swirl around his forehead. Just as suddenly, the harsh friction of foot falling on rock ended and there was nothing but smooth, light wind.  
He was flying! _They_ were flying!  
Gatti glanced up at his rescuer, though the clouds had blocked the moon out, and it was still dark.  
'Are you an angel...?'  
The clouds disappeared as she burst through the canopy of fog. Moonlight poured down strong, silver beams, illuminating everything around. There was a surprisingly familiar flash of fiery red, almost a scarlet colour, as the light fell upon her hair. Gatti felt a mixture of elation, surprise and fear as he stared into her eyes. Her mysterious, flecked orbs of green and gold.  
'Shanti,' The Highlander looked down at him, her face trying to appear blank even as her expression held joy and pain. She looked strained and tired, as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders, and yet she had an inner happiness that shone through her exhaustion.  
_Does she feel the same way I do?_  
They both suddenly dropped as a group of the ever-adjusting feathers misbehaved. Shanti quickly corrected the error, and soon both Slayers were smoothly rising again, back to the floating fortress Vione. 

*** 

Shesta felt Guimel loosen up once more, but kept a tight grip on his biceps just in case the boy would pounce on Dalet again.  
  
The blond went up onto his toes to peer above Guimel's shoulder at Dalet, who had collapsed in a miserable heap on the floor. Both leather-clad hands were firmly placed over his mouth as his shoulders shook with sobs. Tears poured out like waterfalls out of the corner of Dalet's wide, shocked eyes. Shesta was filled with pity as he listened to the muffled, hysterical bitter cries that seeped through Dalet's fingers. 

**_How can you pity him? He killed - no, murdered your friend. Your brother. You should hate him._**_  
Hate him for what he's done? No. I shall pity him, the miserable wretch. He will live the rest of his life knowing, being tormented and haunted... knowing that he killed his fellow brother. _

**_...Kyrie Eleison..._**

Shesta sensed Guimel's fighting spirit slowly leave him, and carefully released his hold on the taller Slayer. Guimel gave a low growl and crossed his arms, glaring a hole into the floor. Shesta walked over to the coffee-haired Slayer, who was sitting on his knees and rocking back and forth. There was a long pause before either boy moved; Shesta standing, looking down at Dalet, who peered up at him through swollen, bloodshot eyes. Shesta noticed he had stopped sobbing; sporadic whimpers accompanied the tears rolling from his moist eyes.

**_Look at him. He can't even look you in the eye, that's how guilty he is._**  
A sniff pierced through the tension and silence of the room. Shesta watched as Dalet lowered his hands, his bottom lip trembling. 

'Sh - Shesta...' His voice cracked, and Dalet's face crumpled up; fresh tears coming to his eyes. He threw himself at Shesta's feet, his head bowed as he burst out wailing,  
'I- I'm so... so sorry... Oh, what... have I done...? I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'  
Ignoring the smell of alcohol that hung around the boy like an aura, Shesta knelt down and placed his hand gently on the dark, bowed head. 

**_He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. He doesn't deserve to live._**_  
I know._

Shesta heard Dalet gasp in surprise and raise his head to look at him in shock. The blue-eyed boy said nothing, but the faintest of phantom smiles appeared on his lips, reassuring. Dalet understood...he had been forgiven without a single word spoken. And somehow...somehow the pain from his bleeding lip, and black eyes, and terrible headache all dissipated into nothingness.  
Hearing the crunch of glass under foot, Shesta looked over his shoulder at Guimel, and saw he had stalked his way over to the window.   
_I hope that one day, you'll understand Guimel._  
As he turned his head back to Dalet, the small boy heard a strange choking noise from Guimel's direction. Glancing back once again, Shesta noticed Guimel had gone completely white, his jaw working to form words that persisted in staying unspoken.  
'Guimel, what's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost,'  
Suddenly a great wind filled the room, and the light from the window was blocked out. When the strange eclipse of light had ended, Shesta found he and Dalet clinging tightly to each other, and Guimel fallen on his backside making small, whimpering noises. In front of Guimel lay a large, hardly moving shadow.   
Shesta stood and stepped carefully, slowly, towards the silhouette. As he neared, the form suddenly moved, and lifted to reveal a smaller group of shadows underneath. Something caught his blue eye... an object that had dropped from the shadows into the moonlight.  
A long black feather.  
The Slayer suddenly realized... those were wings that had lifted. Wings that were now outstretched, and disappearing feather by feather to reveal two figures. Moonlight spilled into the room through the broken window to give an outline of the two; one with pale, almost silvery-looking hair sprawled half-underneath the second figure. Shesta squinted, and blanched as he recognized exactly whose silvery hair it was. 

'Ga.. Gatti?!' 

The wings had completely disappeared now. The first shadow – Gatti - softly spoke to his comrade, who was breathing heavily, and then suddenly scrambled to his feet. He fell, and stood up once more, falling and rising until at last he made it to the bed. Grabbing the blanket, the boy continued in the same fashion back to the other, wrapping him up in it, as if to conceal something.   
As Shesta slowly gathered his wits, he heard Guimel babbling, 

'It-It's the ghost of Gatti coming to haunt us!' From the sound of his voice, Shesta thought Guimel was going to wet himself. 'I knew I shouldn't have taken his book. I'm sorry, ghost of Gatti! Just please... don't hurt meeh...' The 'ghost of Gatti' raised a brow, and walked over to the frightened boy. Shesta held his breath as he knelt down and extended a hand to Guimel. 

'Do spirits bleed?' The curly-haired Slayer blinked, and touched the piece of glass that had cut deeply into Gatti's hand, causing him to wince. Shesta saw the blood that dripped down the injured hand, watched Guimel feel the blood on his fingertips... 

'You... you're alive,' Seeing the boy's nod, Shesta felt his heart beat hard in his chest. 

'You're _alive!!_' As one, Shesta and Guimel practically pounced upon the boy, hugging him and laughing and ruffling his hair with tears of joy streaming from their eyes. Gatti laughed along with them, and Shesta thought he saw the delicate sparkle of water in the corner of the taller boy's eyes. 

'But how...?' he started to asked. Gatti blinked, and suddenly sprang back to the second figure lying on the floor. He poked at it gently, and Shesta heard a familiar voice groan, 

'Lemme 'lone...' 

'Is that... Shanti?' With wide blue eyes, Shesta watched in awe as Shanti, who had been lying on his stomach, propped himself up on his forearms and looked at him. His long red hair was tangled and hanging in his eyes, and he looked haggard. Shesta hugged him tightly around the neck anyway.  
'It's a miracle,' he cried. 'I can't... I can't believe it! You're alive!' He felt Shanti stiffen, then gently hug him back. 

Dalet watched from a distance, unwilling to ruin their moment. He watched as Guimel wiped away the tears from his indigo eyes - eyes that had so recently been filled with rage. He watched as Shesta moved the messy bangs from Shanti's eyes like a mother cat fussing over her kitten.   
Finally, he watched Gatti give Shanti a cryptic smile, and lift her up to hold her against him in a secretively innocent gesture.   
_Have I been atoned? Have I been given a second chance?_  
Silently, Dalet crept around the crying, laughing quartet to the door. It wasn't his time yet. For now, he would retreat; sleep off his hangover and skulk in the shadow like the dog he was.  
_I'll keep your secret. Perhaps then you may forgive me._ Without looking back, Dalet closed the door behind him and walked away. 

***** 

Morning. Already.   
**_Get up, lazy. You have a task to do for your dying comrade._**_  
He's not dying. He'll get better._  
Migel sighed and willed his eyes to open. He had fallen asleep in a chair in Dante's room. Dante was still sleeping, his sides barely moving as he breathed unevenly.  
_He'll get better._  
Migel picked up his crutch and stood up, balancing on his good leg. Yawning deeply, the chestnut-haired Slayer reached up to the ceiling to stretch out all the cramps and cricks that had snuck their way into his joints. He wiped the sleep out of his grey-green eyes and, with his crutch, made his way to his room to wash up.  
In the hallway, he nearly bumped into Mikyla.  
''Mornin'...' His voice was soft and raspy with sleep and ache, so he decided to add his winning smile. The girl looked at him with a slight nod and then continued on her way. Migel blinked in surprise.  
_She brushed me off!_ His heart more hurt than his pride, the Dragon Slayer limped to his room and cleaned himself off. The water was cold, but it woke him up. Migel looked at his hair in the mirror, shrugged...then changed his mind and brushed it until the chestnut strands gleamed. Satisfied, he dug through the pile of clothes Mikyla had left for him. All he had to say for himself were his black leather uniform pants, though the leather had faded and lost its squeaky, shiny quality, and there was a large rip from where he injured his leg. Although most of them were rags, Migel found a black overshirt that seemed to be in good condition.   
It was more of a coat than a shirt; the hem reaching to mid-thigh with wrist-length, loose sleeves that turned up in cuffs. Migel found it was similar to his Dragon Slayer jacket as he zipped it up; instead of being lined with gold, the coat was silver-lined with a dark bluish green band instead of a blue one. Although the coat was smooth instead of having a two-pieced, kilt-like appearance, the familiar straps at his waist were present and rested snugly over his hips. Migel found an old pair of black boots and a black shawl to put around his shoulders -he didn't need a cloak; it was going to be hot that day- and admired himself in the mirror.  
_I haven't put anything besides my uniform on for so long._ He thought, rather vainly, that the green and silver on the coat complimented his eyes and hair quite nicely...  
**_Get on with it, you peacock._**_  
Right._

Migel, crutch tucked under arm, went back to Dante's room to take his gold. As he entered, he saw Mikyla sitting beside Dante with a bowl of gruel, trying to coax him to eat. It was a heart-touching scene, seeing the girl spooning small mouthfuls of the goo into Dante's mouth and speaking to him softly and encouragingly. Quietly, so as not to disturb them, Migel fetched the black pouch of gold and tied it to the strap on his right hip. 

'Going out.' he said. Mikyla gave a curt nod without even looking at him. With a short sigh, Migel left the room and went outside. The sun shone brightly in the sky as small ribbons of scarlet and crimson clung to the faint outline of the Stahl Mountains in the distance. With the aid of his crutch, Migel walked down the cobblestone street towards the city's square, where the marketplace was located. By the time he had reached it, the marketplace was alive with people and shops and stalls of shouting vendors.   
_It's nothing like Zaibach,_ Migel thought. The people were just too alive...human and beast-people alike. The native Freidans were darkly tanned with bright, colourful clothing and jewellery. Migel suddenly felt out of place in his black outfit amongst the flurry of bright magentas, blood reds, golden yellows and deep blues. Even the poorest of people, he noticed, still had some piece of colour on them somewhere.  
Making his way through the crowded street, Migel discovered one wooden stall swathed in bright green fabric with many articles of jewellery displayed. Crutching his way over, the boy took one look at the rings and realized he had never gone shopping before. What sort of ring would she like? Did she like brightly shining gold rings, or sleek, silver ones? What about jewels? Did girls like rings encrusted with diamonds and emeralds?  
Seeing his look of utter despair, the vendor, a beast-person walked over. He was a fox-man, and looked friendly. 

'Are you looking for a ring?' Migel nodded. He wouldn't be able to shout over the noise of the crowd, so he tapped at his throat to indicate he couldn't speak. The fox-man gave a look of sympathy, and took up guessing.  
'You look like a young man. Are you looking for a wedding ring?'  
Nod!  
'Ah! A lucky girl, she is! I think I have just the one,' The vendor chose two rings; one gold with a center diamond framed by two smaller ones on either side, and the other another gold band with an intricate design of a knotwork of dragons - 'From the Highlands,' he said. Pausing, Migel decided on the first ring, with the diamonds. He paid for it (a little more than he would have liked to), gave a thankful smile and limped away through the marketplace. Zaibach had never been like this, so alive with colour, the sound of vendors shouting that their wares were of far better quality, (and for a good price too!), and music from street performers.  
_I might like to live here._ Migel thought. As he moved to a more open part of the square, something caught his eye. Looking into the sky, the boy was alarmed to see a small, yet well-known black object suspended in the air in the far horizon...  
_A Zaibach floating fortress?_  
No, it wasn't just one. Squinting, Migel could just barely make out the forms of almost a dozen or more fortresses moving into a formation.   
_So many fortresses together! It doesn't make sense._ A chill ran down his spine as he remembered learning Zaibach strategies early in his training. 

_They're grouping to invade. Zaibach is going to attack Freid!_


	17. Great Expectations

Note - Slight spoiler here... They obtained the blood from a certain Strategos. I would think he didn't know (or didn't care...?) what the Zaibach sorcerers wanted it for (this being 6 years in the past).  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Koudai Ate**

  
Grey orbs stirred beneath the thin translucent skin. A hand reached up and cleared the sleep and dreams from the delicate covering. The senses became aware of the surroundings...of soft breathing and warm skin.  
_You're alive._  
He knew the other two hadn't left; he recognized Guimel's snoring and had felt Shesta's leg kicking him all night. They were simply too exhausted after their emotional roller-coaster, and collapsed as they lay.  
He was fully awake now, but hardly dared to move. The warm, frail body that had curled up against him rose and fell with shallow breaths, her head resting upon his chest. His fingers wound slowly around the tangled scarlet tendrils of her hair and, when she didn't move, softly stroked the pale cheek half-hidden by the strands. A pleasant déja vu. He loved how she looked when she slept; darkly-circled eyes shut to welcome escape from reality, chapped lips parting ever so slightly with every breath, her whole face angelic even as the weight of the world bore itself onto her shoulders.  
_How do I tell you, my Shanti...? How do I say that I... that I..._  
'I love you...' Gatti breathed. His heart throbbed almost painfully in his chest as he whispered, beating so hard he was afraid it would wake her up. Gatti was suddenly a whirlwind of emotion.  
_What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she doesn't love me back?_  
The boy looked at the girl with a sudden desire to..  
_What if she does?_  
Gatti closed his eyes and leaned forward... 

'Mmmrrhhmm... naa...?' Startled, Gatti turned his head to see Guimel scratching his fluffy hair sleepily, then look, amused, at him.   
'Nice hair,' he muttered groggily. Having two cowlicks on either side of his head, Gatti knew his ash-blond locks would look like they were trying unsuccessfully to flee his scalp. He cocked a brow and eyed the other's unkempt curls. 

''Least it doesn't look like a sheep's attacking my head.' Guimel made a face at him and yawned, glancing at a nearby clock. It was still early in the morning; an hour or so until the wake-up call. However, they couldn't risk Master Dilandau finding them out of their own rooms. The dark-eyed Slayer gently picked up his still-sleeping comrade, placing Shesta's arm around his neck to carry him back to his room. With a wink and a grin at Gatti, Guimel left, bringing the smaller blond boy with him.  
As soon as they had gone, Gatti looked back at Shanti, who still hadn't moved since Guimel had woken up. The ash-blond boy let his eyes wander along her face, and the faint outline of her body underneath the blanket he had used to conceal her from the others. 

_If only they knew,_ he thought bemusedly. _If only they knew the truth about you._ His fingers began to idly stroke her cheek, pausing only when she stirred in her sleep.  
_I wonder what they would say,_  
He still wanted to kiss her. Those lips looked so inviting...and she was asleep...  
He hesitated. Was it his right to do this?  
_Well, she did kiss you, but...   
**Get on with it.**_  
Swallowing nervously, he moved closer and closed his eyes once more, leaning until he felt a soft pressure against his lips. He hadn't really kissed anyone before, and felt very clumsy in doing so. Deciding to improvise, he gently closed upon her bottom lip with his own two, losing himself in the moment and the delightful roughness of her chapped lips.   
As the precious seconds ticked by, he was startled to feel the slightest hint of suction on his upper lip. Moments passed before he realized, in a mixture of fear and elation, that she... she was kissing him back! His heart threatening to burst, he continued his inexperienced kiss with new intensity until after an eternity... their mouths pulled apart, and it ended. Dreading and anticipating her reaction, Gatti paused before opening his eyes.  
Shanti stared back at him, her own eyes clouded with the fogginess of sleep. Realizing she had woken up in the middle of his embrace, Gatti waited for his action to sink in, suddenly becoming afraid he was going to get hit very hard. 

'Uh...hi,' he smiled weakly.  
_Smooth, Gatti. Very smooth._  
There was a short pause before Shanti's eyes suddenly opened wide, causing Gatti to cringe ever-so slightly. 

'Wh... wha...?' Her fingers went, shaking, to her mouth, which loosely hung open. 

Correction, he was going to get hit extremely hard. 

'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...' The boy bowed his head apologetically like a child, frantically trying to beg forgiveness. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I know, it was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that, I shouldn't h-'  
A finger upon his mouth silenced him. Gatti kept his eyes downcast - he couldn't bear to look at her now. Ashamedly, he kept his mouth shut and awaited his punishment. Seconds passed. Shanti hadn't moved, nor made a single sound. Gatti felt her staring at him, and snuck a curious glance up. She was still staring at him in her unnerving manner of not blinking enough for his liking.   
Without warning, Shanti leaned forward in one fluid movement and placed a quick, almost nervous kiss on his lips. She hesitated as if to say something, a rosy colour creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Just as suddenly, she gracelessly stood and stalked over to his bed to grab her uniform jacket, speedily putting it on before stalking back out of the room, mumbling something concerning the washroom, all in about 5 seconds. As soon as she had left, Gatti blinked and fell back to the floor on his back. 

'Woah.' 

*** 

_Eejit. Eejit. **EEJIT**._ Shanti stood outside the door, her fingers splayed across her face as she held her head in her hand.  
_You have no right to do that. You have no right to act on your emotions. You have no right to hurt him._  
She would hurt him, too. The Zaibach sorcerers had made sure of that. They had permanently ruined her life and her body...  
**_But you love him. Do you think resisting like this doesn't hurt him?_**_  
I don't mean to, I don't! I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't._  
The Highlander sighed.  
_Life's not fair._  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Gatti's head poked out into the hallway. He did not act surprised at her being there, as if he knew she would be standing in the hall. With the pleading eyes of a puppy, he reached out his hand and took her arm. 

'Please come back in,' he said quietly. 'Please, I need to talk to you,' Shanti nodded and let herself be led back into the room. She sat down on his bed, and Gatti pulled up a chair to face her.  
'I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did...it was uncalled for,' As he spoke, Shanti lowered her head and fidgeted with her fingers. 

_Say it. Tell him everything. Tell him you love him. Tell him why you want to break his heart._

'I know you probably don't feel the same way about me as I do about you, and-' 

'Gatti, I,' The girl fidgeted some more, examining her fingers like she hadn't seen them before. 'I don't want to... I mean, I don't... I,' The Slayer cringed as a sharp tremor of pain shot through her shoulderblades. The last thing she needed...   
The boy lowered his head to look her in the eye, intrigued and confused. 

'What don't you want to do, Shanti...?' 

_Say it. Sayitsayitsayit**SAY IT**._  
'I don't want you to get close to me.' The Highland girl winced as she saw a flash of hurt flicker through those beautiful grey eyes, and moved quickly to explain.  
'What I mean is... I don't want you to get hurt,' Relief entered the eyes now, as if to say 'is that all?'. 

'Why do you think I would get hurt...?' The tone he used annoyed her...it seemed to belittle what she said, like he didn't care. He was too ignorant, too love-struck to see the truth. 

**_And what is the truth, Shanti?_** The little voice jeered at her. **_You know what it is. No matter how many times you deny it, it's the truth. Dalet could see it._** The fiery-haired girl balled her fists, her eyes narrowing. Screaming it more to herself than to Gatti, she snarled, 

'Look at me! Are you blind? I'm a freak!' All the anger and rage that had built up inside her unleashed itself upon Gatti with a fury as Shanti continued her passionate rant.  
'Dalet could see it...everyone can see it. That's why they pity me...because I'm Migel's replacement, and Migel's replacement is some scientific _MISHAP!_' With that shouted word, two bulges arose from Shanti's back. Nearly berserk with her anger, the girl hardly noticed as her  
**_freakish, abhorrent_**  
wings burst from her skin, sprinkling blood and feathers into the air.  
'Why can't you SEE it? I'm ugly with these... these... THINGS,' she spat as she turned and ripped a handful of black feathers from her right wing, spattering droplets of blood across the floor.  
'Look what they've made me!' Gatti watched, frozen and mesmerized, as she looked at the handful of feathers, her voice radically changing to ironic cynicism.   
'These things... they've made me a Draconian... a cursed, demon Draconian,' she said, referring to the race of winged people wiped out ages ago.   
Her dark wings twitched, sending a few stray feathers floating to the ground. For some reason, they were not retreating to their mysterious sheath within her skin.   
Hatred and frustration bubbled up inside of the Highlander, and she tore at the black feathers, as if ripping them out would make her 'abnormalities' disappear. Flurries of feathers fluttered to the ground, each tip covered in blood as she plucked them obsessively.   
Gatti thrust his hands out and grabbed her wrists in a tight grip. 

'Please stop,' he said calmly. Shanti fought against him, yelling at him to let her go, let her go. The grey-eyed boy waited patiently until her strength gave out. She fell against him, and started to cry. 

'Look at me... look what they've done to me,' Her black wings dropping limply to the bedsheets, she buried her face in her hands, the feathers fluttering from her fingers. Acting on a thought, the boy sprang forward and wrapped his arms around her, comforting, almost protectively. Shanti spoke again, soft and monotonous.  
'I can't remember growing up. I can remember stone walls and bright lights, and them taking me... 'xenohematic transfusion', they called it. I was very sick when they started...the caretaker would look after me...' She started muttering, trying to recall a name. Gatti strained to hear her repeat one word in such a tone that sounded like she was back in the stone cell, crying for '_Jajuka... Jajuka..._' Presently, she continued.  
'I learned later that it meant a 'foreign blood transfusion'. They injected me with Draconian blood they had obtained somehow. Blood that gave me these...' One wing flapped pitifully like it knew she hated it. The ash-blond Dragon Slayer gave her a gentle squeeze, and murmured to himself, 

'So that's what happened,' Overhearing him, Shanti gave a weakest of nods before bursting into tears. 

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm not good enough for you... I'm a freak,' Embracing her closely to him, Gatti rested his cheek on her head. 

'Never say that. Never say that about yourself again,' he whispered fiercely. 'Never. You aren't a freak. You're beautiful to me, _all_ of you. Nothing can ever change that, my angel.' The last words were spoken softly, carried on his breath. Almost as soon as he had said it, he felt a twinge of regret in doing so. The Slayer felt the girl in his arms freeze, and he knew he had hit a weak point.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the wings disappear feather by feather, until all that was left were drops of blood and plucked feathers. He went to comment when a loud noise pierced through their tense silence; the shrill, cacophonic sound signalling breakfast was about to start. Gatti groaned inwardly at the 'perfect' timing, absolutely unwilling to move. After a moment's hesitation, Shanti broke his hold and walked to get her jacket. 

'We'd better hurry,' she stated lamely, putting on her jacket and throwing Gatti his own. With a sigh, the Slayer sullenly dressed himself, and followed the Highlander to the dining room. 

***** 

By the time the pair had reaching the dining hall, the other Slayers were already seated and were hungrily eating the cream-coloured gruel. Gatti found two empty spots near the very end of the long table, and led his comrade to them. As Shanti eyed their 'breakfast' warily, Gatti caught sight of Shesta giving him a strange look; Guimel attacking his gruel fiercely.  
'What?' he asked, glancing at the blond sitting opposite him. 

'You just missed Master Dilandau. He explained our battle strategy for this afternoon,' Shesta said. Something in his voice didn't seem right. 

'Your point being...?' 

'The point is that we're attacking Godasim this afternoon. Emperor Dornkirk predicted the Dragon would be located there,' Gatti made a face and shook his head. 

'I still don't see what you're getting at. Godasim is the capital city of Freid, so?' He shot a look at Guimel, who had since stopped poking his gruel and was staring at him.  
'Why should I care about Goda... sim,' The Slayer dropped off as a sudden realization struck him.  
'Isn't Dante in Godasim?' 

'Duh!' That was from Guimel, who sounded a bit touchy. Shesta nodded his head slowly. 

'But we can't attack if Dante's in there! His girlfriend lives there too! We have to tell Master Dilandau before we-' 

'Master Dilandau already knows,' 

'What?' Guimel's indigo eyes filled with indignation as Shesta lowered his eyes to his bowl of goo. 

'Shesta brought it up, and Master Dilandau said he was a... said he was a traitor! He said Dante betrayed the Dragon Slayers to be with some Freidan harlot,' Guimel banged his fist on the table, causing several nearer Slayers to glance in his direction. The curly-haired boy had been very close to Dante, Gatti knew, and had met Mikyla as well. Guimel had obviously not taken kindly to the Master's words.  
'I tried to convince Master Dilandau to delay the attack until Dante returned. He just slapped me and told me to be quiet. Dante, he said, is no longer one of us,' Gatti's eyes widened. 

'You mean he... he disowned him?' Guimel nodded, so angry he could hardly speak. Shesta muttered sullenly from his bowl, 

'Master Dilandau has his reasons. Maybe he felt betrayed by Dante...' 

'That still doesn't mean he can DISOWN him! That's the worst possible thing he could have done! I'd rather die than be abandoned like that!' 

'If you think about it... Dante sort of abandoned Master Dilandau,' Guimel snorted, and told Shesta to be quiet. 

'He has a point,' Gatti argued. 'I know Dante wouldn't have stayed this long away without his own reasons. Perhaps it is best if he stayed where he is,' 

'**But we're ATTACKING where he IS!**' Getting a dozen pairs of eyes staring at him, Guimel coolly ran his fingers through his platinum hair.  
'What's worse, Gatti? Disownment, or death?' 

'It's not that simple. Let me think,' Gatti put his hands on his head and thought carefully.  
_If he returns, Master Dilandau would forgive him, wouldn't he? But he has to be here, first. A letter would arrive too late, he'd be dead by then. If he returned... no. The first priority is to warn him. But how? Not a letter. Not a letter._  
'I've got it,' he snapped his gloved fingers. 'We're not attacking until this afternoon, and the main forces won't have reached Godasim until then. That leaves us a couple hours to find him!' 

'What makes you think you'll find him?' Shesta asked. Guimel perked up, Gatti's excitement catching on. 

'I know where Mikyla lives! He'll be with her; I can show you where they are,' The other boy nodded. 

'Right. You and I can go find him and bring him back here,' 

'Wait,' Shanti's soft voice interrupted their planning. 'Would Master Dilandau not know you 

both are missing? If you two are going, I'm joining you,' 'Master Dilandau's preparing himself for battle,' Gatti replied, they all knowing full well how the preparations more often than not included a bottle of vino. 'Guimel knows where he lives, and I'm going along just in case something happens,'  
_And because it was my idea..._ he thought smugly.  
'But if any more of us went, then someone would notice. That's why I need you to stay here,' Gatti's tone softened, his eyes pleading. Shanti's mouth curled into a pout, but he nodded his head. Mouthing 'thank you', Gatti winked, and was amused to see the Highlander start to blush. He turned his attention back to Guimel. He put his fingers onto the table, moving them as if a general pointing out routes on a map.  
'Right. We wait until Master Dilandau enters his room,' Gatti pointed to a spoon. 'Then we sneak out to the hanger,' (A second spoon) 'We use the Stealth Cloaks so we can move undetected, land outside the walls and enter the city.' (A bowl) 'From there you lead us to Mikyla's place' (A spot of gruel) 'and we find Dante!' 

'Yessir!' Guimel nodded, giving a mock-salute. Shanti sighed as Shesta shook his head. 

'Good luck!' he said. 

'You'll need it,' Shanti muttered. 

*** 

'You really don't want me to go, do you?' Gatti turned to Shanti, who stood leaning against his guymelef with her arms crossed. He and Guimel had decided to enter the hanger at separate times, and Guimel hadn't shown yet. The girl snorted, but didn't reply.  
'Shanti, you know you would do the same thing if you were in my place,' The Highlander sighed and nodded. 

'But...what if you're captured? You'd be destroyed with Freid, and you would never return, and I would lose the only person who... Look,' she said, abruptly changing the subject. 'I know I can't talk you out of this...so try and come back. Please?' 

'I'll be back before you even know I'm gone,' Gatti grinned at her and, after a long pause asked, quite cheekily, 'Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?' Startled by his forwardness, Shanti felt her face grow warm and gave a weak cough. 

'You horrible brat,' she chastised, though leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips anyway. A moment later, Guimel stealthily stalked his way in, as if he were a spy breaking into a heavily-secured area. The pair blinked as they caught sight of the darkened pair of glasses covering his eyes. Seeing their blank faces, Guimel ran his hand through his hair and snapped his fingers. Very suavely, he turned his head to Gatti. 

'Let's go.'   



	18. Embracing Light and Darkness

Note - 169 centimetres is about 5'5 feet. Gatti is 169 cm while Guimel (hair not included) is about 168 cm.   
- To me, Asturia is like the Gaian version of France, therefore the 'accent'.   
- Piscus is a gourd-like fruit with a bitter juice inside that can be drunk.  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Hikari to Kage o Dakishimeta**

  


'Do you know exactly how much trouble we're going to get into if we're caught?' 

'Quite a bit I expect. Now be quiet and land, Guimel.'   
That was easier said than done. Gatti realized soon after leaving the hanger the Stealth Cloaks didn't work when the Alseides unit was in flying mode. Fortunately, the Zaibach guards must have thought they had been sent on some errand by Dilandau, and they weren't stopped. It did mean, however, that they had to land further away from the capital city. Although most of the Freidan army was preoccupied with the battle raging on the other side of the country, the guards in this city would be on high alert.  
The mechanical symphony of switching gear and changing metal rang through Gatti's ears as the guymelef unfurled into its ground mode. Now able to use the Cloaks, the Slayers' Alseides shimmered to invisibility. 

'The city gates are due north from our location,' Guimel's voice crackled over the comm-link. 'There's a dense area to hide our guymelefs. After that, we enter the city,' Calling his affirmative, Gatti followed the faint outline in front of him. The Dragon Slayers had been trained to spot each other's Alseides when in Stealth mode, although this was extremely difficult. They were supposed to look for signs, therefore Gatti followed the crashing trees and the deep impressions left in the underbrush.  
A half-hour later, the high stone walls of the city of Godasim came into view. Gatti snuggled his Alseides into the large tangle of greenery as best he could before taking off the Stealth Cloak. They would have to keep their guymelefs unmasked so they'd be able to find them again. As he slid out of the cockpit and carefully climbed down his 'melef, Gatti noticed the smooth blue of his unit wasn't very good at camoflauging it. He wished he had borrowed Shanti's Alseides; the deep bluish-green colour of it, indicating her in-training status, would have blended perfectly into the shrubbery.  
He dropped and landed on the hard ground with a grunt. Guimel was already waiting for him. 

'You're too used to using the pathways. You take too long climbing down!' With a grin, Guimel winked and threw a dark bundle at his chest. 

'What's this?' 

'You're not very good at reconnaissance, Gatti,' Guimel shook his head in mock-pity. 'You can't truly expect the guards are going to let us waltz in when our main forces are attacking their country? Honestly!' Gatti rolled his eyes-   
_'Since when did he know what 'reconnaissance' meant?'_  
but put on his disguise. Once dressed, he looked down at himself. 

'You have no taste.' Guimel blinked, tilting his head to one side. 

'Nonsense! That colour looks good on you!' 

'It's PINK.' 

'It brings out your eyes. Stop complaining and let's go,'   
Guimel slipped his shades back over his eyes and straightened the lapel of his black cloak. Gatti looked enviously at the other's outfit. A dark blue tunic over of a white shirt with the puffy sleeves of an Asturian noble, along with his black pants and boots; the indigo colour of the tunic matched his eyes exactly. The ebony cloak about his shoulders fluttered with the breeze, giving the white-blond boy an air of royalty.  
Gatti, on the other hand, had the simple robes of a merchant. He wrapped his own cloak, a plain and hole-ridden rag, around himself tightly in a vain effort to hide the deep magenta fabric.  
'Onward!' With long strides, Guimel marched grandly through the brush. 

'And...whose idea was this?' muttered Gatti, trudging along after Guimel, who had started brightly whistling an old Zaibach battle song. 

A short period of time later, the pair had reached the front gates of the city.  
'Interesting,' Guimel whispered to Gatti without breaking his stride. 'There's only two guards,' Gatti was about to reply when the guards spotted them. 

'Ho! And what is your business here?' One guard said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Guimel sniffed, his head held high in the air. 

'How dare you question me? Do you not know who I am?' he commanded, his voice taking on the snooty accent of a high-status Asturian. The two Friedans looked at each other, and shook their heads. Guimel's mouth dropped in an expression of shock, though Gatti could see he was desperately searching for an alias. Taking the initiative, he put on his best Asturian accent. 

'Why, he is ze magnificent Cotelette d'Agneau, ze greatest trader in all of Asturia!' 

'Indeed!' Guimel spoke up. 'I come wit my servant to see ze treasure Freid has to offer!' One guard raised a brow, looking at the pair. Both were far shorter than he at about 169 centimetres, with still the soft, feminine touches of boys. They were young. Too young... 

'Really,' he decided to play along until he could catch them in their own net. 'And what is your main trade?' 

'I specialize in ze market concerning ze buying and selling transaction of livestock,' Guimel replied.  
The guard didn't move. 

'We buy sheep,' Gatti added. 

'Ha!' The guard raised his spear. 'You're lying! Where is your dog? Where is your herder's staff? And no Asturian trader would come on foot with only one servant! A servant,' he glared critically at Gatti. 'who wears pink!'  
Gatti looked at Guimel.   
Guimel looked at Gatti.  
Both looked at the guards. 

'MAA!' Guimel unsheathed the sword that had lain hidden underneath his cloak, and pounced on the chatty soldier, striking him over his shaven head with the hilt. In a flash of magenta, Gatti's leg flew up and kicked the second guard in the jaw. The man swung around in a full circle and fell to the earth, unconscious. Sheathing his sword, Guimel looked at Gatti with a raised eyebrow. 

''Cotelette d'Agneau'?' 

'Shouldn't you be thanking me for covering for you?' Gatti helped his comrade lift the heavy wooden plank that barred the large gates. They quickly entered the city before anyone would notice the guards were knocked out. 

'The first thing we need to head for is the marketplace, which is in the city's square. From there I should be able to find Mikyla's house.' As Gatti went to speak, Guimel quickly added, 'I've only been here twice, and each time Dante went to the market to buy her something. I'll be oriented once I'm in the market,' 

'Lead the way!' As he obediently followed the bright Dragon Slayer, Gatti decided he would mimic Dante, and buy something for Shanti. Something special... 

***** 

'Please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy!' Shesta shook his head at Shanti. Both were in Gatti's room; Shesta sitting on his bed and Shanti walking idly around his room. His mouth curling up into a discontented pout, the Highland Slayer reluctantly took a seat opposite his blond companion. Shesta was pleased when he seemed to sit still...and then sighed as Shanti stood up again and grabbed his tin pipe, before sitting once more and playing with the instrument. 

'Do you think they are alright?' 

'I'm sure they are! Knowing that pair, they will have worked together and are with Dante as we speak!' Shesta smiled, but the other furrowed his brow. 

'I thought you said they never got along...' As Shesta hesitated to reply, they heard the door click softly behind them. Both heads turned simultaneously to see a haggard face framed by long, coffee-coloured hair.  
'Hello, Dalet,' Shanti said quietly. The Slayer nodded his head in greeting, and tried to force a smile to his lips. It didn't work. 

'Here, come sit down,' The blue-eyed Shesta scooted over and motioned to a spot between himself and Shanti. Dalet moved closer, but preferred to stand, and stated so. 

'We've missed you,' The Highlander and the Slayer locked eyes, and held their gazes levelly. Shanti noticed how the taller boy seemed to be sick; everything about him limp and drooping, his normally beautiful lilac eyes were dull and lifeless. _He still hasn't forgiven himself..._

'So,' Shesta broke their tense silence. 'What brings you here, Dalet?' Moving his head mechanically, the Slayer looked at Shesta. 

'I heard about Gatti and Guimel's escapade.' His head tilted. 'I thought they never got along.' A confused expression appeared on his face as he heard Shanti snort derisively. Shesta sniffed, and smoothly changed the subject. He sensed they needed some time to talk. 

'Say, are you hungry Shanti? You didn't eat much at breakfast. I can't blame you, though. I think it moved when I wasn't looking.' He stood up. 'I'll get you something, alright?' And voom...he was gone. Dalet stared helplessly after the small boy as an awkward silence appeared between him and Shanti. 

'So. What brings you here?' The Highlander tried to keep her tone light, which seemed to have some effect on Dalet. 

'I... wanted to see how you were doing,' Shanti searched the other's eyes, peering closely for any signs of emotion. 

'I live. Shoulders hurt like mad...' Dalet nodded, trying again to create a sympathetic smile. The silence settled between them again. Their eyes were still locked, and Dalet was starting to become unsettled by her unblinking gaze. 

'So...I'd expect you and Gatti have...you both are a couple now, yes?' Shanti finally blinked as a blush crept into her cheeks, and gave a weak cough.  
'I won't say anything to anyone,' the boy quickly assured her. 'I hope you don't think me intrusive. I've just noticed how he looks at you...I've always noticed that. I think...he loves you,' 

'Well, I...' Shanti sputtered. 'I mean...I care for him...' 

'You both would give up your lives for each other.' Dalet pointed out. 'I think he needs to hear you say something. He's afraid...he doesn't want to be rejected, and he doesn't know what will happen.' He shrugged. 'Just think about it, yes?' Shanti nodded quietly, her face showing clearly the emotions battling inside her. 

'Why,' she spoke at last. 'Why are you helping me like this...?' Dalet gave a short laugh just as Shesta walked through the door balancing three large objects in his arms. 

'You're laughing? That's good!' he said cheerily. 'Want some piscus?' Dalet politely declined the offer, saying he had duties to attend to. 'Oh, well. More for me!' Shesta happily broke the fruit apart and sucked up the liquid inside. The dark-haired Dragon Slayer gave a slight bow to each of them, his eyes resting onto Shanti's once more. 

_Why do I help you? I am indebted to you. I don't deserve to live. Thus...I will do what I can, so that you may forgive me... That I may forgive myself._  
He gave a quick, faint hint of a smile, turned on his heel, and left the room. 

***** 

'Woah.'   
That was the only word Gatti could muster as Guimel led him into the very heart of the Godasim marketplace. It was as if he had rounded the cobblestone corner and stepped into a new world. The very ground he stood on seem to be alive as he was enveloped in a tidalwave of noise and colour. As he stood in awe, human and beast-people moved in bright blurs to either side of him. The Zaibach soldier felt a rush through him as he had never felt before. Bodies rushed past him as if he were a rock parting in the surging tide. Music from street musicians filled his ears; strong, powerful, yet sweet and coquettishly inviting. Exotic fragrances from spices of lands only dreamt of filled him as he inhaled it all...trying to take the scene all in and capture it. 

'Amazing, isn't it?' Guimel's voice laughed into his ear, drawing him back from his reverie. Gatti nodded enthusiastically. 

'Nothing like from where we came from,' he managed to say, careful to omit their true home. Guimel laughed again, and allowed himself to be swept away by the crowd. As Gatti struggled to keep up with him, a nearby stall caught his eye. 

'Go find something nice,' he heard his comrade shout. Guimel seemed to be preoccupied with a Friedan girl who was dancing amidst a circle of onlookers and musicians. Gatti watched her wink at Guimel, her gracefully ever-weaving hands coyly twisting inches away from him.   
Gatti grinned, and turned back to the stall, which was draped in an eye-catching shade of emerald green. The curious boy edged closer to the table, where his attention was held by the light of thousands of brightly shining objects. His eyes flickered, mesmerized, over each article of jewellery. There were scarlet pendants made from a very rare form of Energist stone that dangled on a delicate thread of gold. Rivers of silver flowed over the emerald cloth, shining pearls floating on their strands.   
And there were rings. Beautiful bands of gold and silver decorated with every colour of precious stone available. Something stirred in Gatti's heart as he looked at the rings, and he was filled with the complete urge to- 

'Can I help you, young man?' The boy's head snapped up to stare into the dark eyes of a beast-person. The fox-man grinned.  
'Looking for a ring?' he asked, his voice seeming as if it hid an inner, smug amusement. Gatti blinked. 

'Uh...y...yes. I am. For my...uh...wife.'  
_Wife?_  
'No, not my wife...I mean, I want her to be, but I mean...er...'  
_Stop stuttering like a child, Gatti! Be a man!_ The vendor laughed in genuine mirth. 

'No need to explain, my young friend! I will help you find the perfect one for your ladyfriend,' he smiled again, showing off his glistening white canines. 'Now then...describe her to me, and we'll find the perfect match.' Gatti relaxed a little, the cheer of the fox-man catching on. After a long pause to think, he finally spoke. 

'I can't describe her...she's...well, she's her. She's so mysterious with her secrets and foreign ways, and her hair like blood-fire, and her eyes...' Gatti stopped abruptly, feeling himself move into that dreamlike trance Dante was often in when speaking of Mikyla. 'I must sound terribly foolish...' 

'Here we go.' The fox-man took out a silver ring and showed it to Gatti, who turned it over in his fingers. The band was a knotwork of two tiny, intricately designed dragons that interwove with each other. Their eyes were a pair of the smallest emeralds Gatti had ever seen, and in their claws was held a small diamond.  
'This sort of design is called a Kelht's knot, from the islands of Kelht in the Highlands,' The Slayer's head snapped up. 

'That's where she's from...I'll take it...' his voice shook with excitement and inane giddiness. He reached for his purse as the fox-man set the ring inside a dark emerald-coloured box. 

'It seems to be the season for lovers,' he commented. 'I had a young man about your age here just yesterday. Couldn't speak though, poor fellow...That will be thirteen gold pieces,' 

'Oh, no...' Gatti's face and heart dropped as he counted only eleven coins. 'Here, I'll give you my cloak...it has to be worth something...' The man put his hands up, a smile spread across his muzzle. 

'No need, my friend. This girl of yours must be very special...keep your cloak as my good wishes.' Seeing the expression on Gatti's face made the vendor laugh, and he took the coins from the outstretched hand, and replaced them with the box. 

'Th...thank you! Thank you sir!' An idiotic grin crept onto his face, and he carefully pocketed the precious box. 'Thank you so much!' 

'Gatti!' Guimel's face appeared from the crowd, one cheek smudged in a suspiciously lip-shaped fashion. 'Come on, we need to go!' The white-blond boy grabbed his comrade by the arm and hurried him away. Gatti kept his eyes on the fox-man's face until it was swallowed up by the crowd. 

***** 

Migel stood in a corner, glaring at the floor. He had just finished hiding the ring under Dante's pillow when Mikyla had appeared, red in the face with the effort of carrying a large pail of water. As soon as she spotted him, the girl's dark eyes narrowed. 

'Where've you been?' she had asked, setting the pail down and folding her arms crossly. 'I needed you to help me,' 

'I was out.' Migel had replied shortly. Mikyla exhaled loudly, and shook her head. 

'You let me down, Migel. I needed you to help me with Dante, and you were off traipsing the countryside. Are you so full of yourself that you would just leave him? What if something had happened, hm? He could have started bleeding with no one else around! He could have died! Is that what you want?' Migel lifted his head high, tossing the long chestnut strands out of his eye. One eye narrowed as he looked arrogantly at her, though he did not say anything until she delivered her final blow.  
'Don't you give me that look! I don't care if you say you love me or think I'm the Queen of Freid! You are not to leave again without telling me, is that clear?' 

So. She had overheard him. Humiliation and anger swelled up in Migel as her words hailed down upon him like stones. 

'And what do you care?' he croaked, his voice raspily complaining of being used. 'I told you I was leaving, and you didn't care.' 

'I was taking care of Dante, which is what you should have been doing! Not going behind his back and liking his girl!' Migel's mouth dropped open in shock. That...was going too far. 

'Forget it.' he shook his head and grabbed his wooden crutch. 'I'm not putting up with this. I said I was going out. You want to know why? It was for you. But hey, if you don't want me around, then fine. I'll leave.' Whirling around on his good leg, Migel hobbled quickly out of the room. 

'Fine! Leave, then!' Mikyla shouted after him as the front door slammed shut. 

***** 

'Did you buy something?' Guimel asked as they walked down a quiet street. Gatti nodded, the idiot's grin appearing again. 

'Yes...yes I did,' The Slayer rolled his indigo eyes, putting his hands casually behind his head. 

'You look like Dante. Who'd ya buy it for?' he asked curiously. Gatti replied vaguely, 

'Oh...a girl...so, are you going to get a souvenir, or did you waste all your coins on that girl?' Guimel grinned and shrugged. 

'It cost me five coins, but I got a name and a kiss!' His chest puffed up as he began to strut. Gatti laughed. 

'You are so full of yourse-...hey!' The Slayers were suddenly pushed roughly aside by a dark, brooding form. Guimel endured the brunt of it; getting an elbow in his outstretched stomach and being shoved as he clutched his gut. As he stood doubled over, his companion reached out a hand to steady him and glared at the rapidly stomping boy.  
'Why don't you watch where you're going?' Gatti shouted, though the other didn't seem to hear. The Slayer paused, studying the other as something familiar caught his eye. The boy's chestnut hair was tied back into a short ponytail; the rest of him obscured by a black shawl and black pants.   
_I've seen that colour of hair before. _Gatti mused to himself as he helped Guimel stand up. 

'What's up with that guy?' the Slayer grumbled, his voice tight and strained as he rubbed his poor stomach. Gatti shrugged, looking back at the boy who had nearly disappeared down the street. He hadn't stopped or looked back at all, and seemed to be upset about something as he stomped away. Gatti felt a twinge of pity as he watched the departing boy limp quickly across the cobbles, supporting himself on a thick wooden crutch. 

Guimel was starting to walk again. Gatti went to turn, but hesitated. That colour of hair seemed so familiar...He had a ghost of an image in his head, but the full picture stayed maddeningly elusive.  
Until a name sparked through his mind, taken from a thought that had been hidden in the very most corners of his head.   
_Migel?_

'Come on,' Guimel ordered impatiently from a short distance away. Gatti hesitated again, then turned around and joined his comrade. 

  



	19. Red Idiot

Note - Ha. I used the word 'epiphany', Mr. Fisher. See? I DO pay attention in English...(an epiphany, by the way, is like a defining moment of truth that changes your life. In this case, it's a bit milder.)   
-As a reminder, costa is a way of measurement. -A more recent note - 'baka', I have discovered, is a rather rude word. 'Cept I didn't know that when I wrote this... but it is, indeed, a rude word. 

* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Akai Baka**

_How dare she! How dare she speak to me like that! I, Migel Labariel, a soldier of Zaibach!_   
The chestnut-haired youth hobbled through the crowded streets, anger and hurt in his heart.   
Hell hath not known such fury as a woman scorned, indeed.   
Though he appeared to be weak with his wooden crutch, fellow pedestrians seemed to sense his foul mood, and stepped aside. _After all I did for her! For Dante!_   
**You only did it for selfish reasons. You hoped that the ring would be yours to give.**

Yeah, right. Welcome to Reality, Migel. Enjoy your stay. 

The boy suddenly slowed his hurried pace to an inane meander.  
_Why did she yell at me so?_ he thought idly. _I was only late._

_'What if something happened, hm? He could have started bleeding with no one else around! He could have died!'_ her shrill voice rang through his head. Even in memory the words held a snapping edge. 

'He could have died...' Migel whispered the words to himself, some small inner voice reminding him to exercise his voice. 'And it would have been my fault,' With the momentum of realization, Migel had an epiphany.   
'So that's why she was so angry. She's scared... she knows he's going to die. It's no use pretending he's not going to,' his whisper came fiercely hissing through his teeth. Truly, he was only keeping up pretenses to please the girl. A code of silence, really. Dante could be buried in the earth and they'd still speak cheerfully as though he would join them for tea later that afternoon.  
Not that Migel wanted the boy to die. They weren't good friends; Migel had always been a distant, quiet person who tolerated Dante. Besides...getting too acquainted with Dragon Slayers was dangerous. They may be the elite of the elite, but that does not mean they didn't bleed and die.   
'You're changing the subject,' Leaning against a wall for a rest, he chided, then stopped suddenly as he realized with bemusement he was talking to himself. 

_'Did I say you could talk yourself? But answering is the problem!'_ Dante would have said, had he seen Migel.   
Dante...  
With a flick of his hair, he decided he wouldn't think about Dante anymore. Getting back to Master Dilandau was the most important objective. As soon as he could walk freely, he would steal a horse and hunt down the Vione. He was far too dignified (and haughty) to ever return to the Master injured. That is, if Master Dilandau would ever welcome him back. The dead prodigal son.   
_I wonder if he might even miss me._  
With his finger, Migel swept his bangs back, tucking them behind his ear out of his eye. His unruly hair had grown long enough that the tips of his bangs touched his chin, and the rest could be pulled back into a low ponytail. His grey-green eyes wandered aimlessly over the passing crowd; analyzing each individual, becoming disinterested, then moving on to the next. Thoughts swam randomly through his head.   
Perhaps he should return back.  
Perhaps he should apologize to Mikyla.  
Who were those two he had bumped into, anyway? They seemed so familiar, and that voice...   
Migel couldn't grasp it, and he hated that. He disliked having the ghost of an image; the faint sense in his head, where he KNEW the answer, but it was just...barely...out of his reach. The two featureless faces and meaningless voices drifted through his mind without connection until, in annoyance, the Slayer shook them out.   
The sun was becoming very hot, baking his skin. The clinic was cooler, even if the people in it weren't. Placing his crutch firmly underneath his arm, the subdued prodigal turned and began the humble journey back. 

*** 

'This is the place, yep,' Guimel knocked on the wooden door to the large stone building. Glancing at his companion, he raised a brow and asked, 'What's wrong with you?' 

'Didn't that guy seem familiar? I'm sure I've seen him somewhere,' Gatti replied, his brows furrowed in thought, a stray finger rubbing his chin in thought. The other shrugged, his hand reaching to rub his tender stomach as if the scene had happened again. 

'Well, I hope I never do again. He could have at LEAST apologized, and why isn't anyone answering this door?' Guimel stared at the wooden planks intensely, as if his very gaze would caused it to swing open. 

'Maybe no one's home...' 

'Then we'll wait inside!' came the agitated reply. Guimel pushed the door open, causing it to hit the inside wall with the loud crash. 'Oops...' 

'Come back, have you? You, little ingrate, can start by cleaning these!' A pile of dirty clothes came soaring through the air at decapitating speeds. Gatti managed to dodge the dangerous laundry, but Guimel had barely enough time to move. With a thump, he landed on his backside, a pair of breeches settling on his head, hanging cheekily over one eye. 

'This... is not my day!' he wailed, throwing various articles of clothing in every direction. 

'Is that...?' A girl popped her head around the corner of the hallway, her face red with embarrassment. Gatti remembered Dante's vivid description of the deep violet dreadlocks she wore, and recognized her. Mikyla came squealing towards them.   
'Guimel!' She quickly helped Guimel up, and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Guimel let out a pained squeak.   
'It's so nice to see you again! Did you travel far? What brings you here? You're Gatti, right?' she asked suddenly. Gatti nodded his head and extending his hand, which she took. 

'We came to find Dante,' Guimel said after they had shook hands, nursing his gut once more. At the name, Gatti could see the life being sucked out of Mikyla. 

'Dante,' she sighed and leaned against the wall, her arms folded, her eyes downcast. The two boys exchanged looks, and Guimel went over to the girl, putting his arm around her reassuringly. 

'What's wrong? Did something happen to him?' he asked. Mikyla's bottom lip trembled, then her entire face scrunched up as she let out a mournful wail. Burying her face into Guimel's chest, she sobbed uncontrollably. 

'He came to...visit and, and...and they found him and...and they...hurt him so badly... and... and,' Whatever she said after that was unintelligible, as she began to hyperventilate. Gatti put his hand on her heaving shoulders. 

'It's alright, Miss Mikyla...' A thought crossed his mind that he seemed to be very good at calming girls down. 'Just settle down...there. Where's Dante now?' Mikyla rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, muttering something about letting her emotions get the better of her, sorry...so stressed right now... With one final sniff, she cleared her throat and forced a smile. 

'Oh, he's still here. I put him in the room down the hall, second to last one on your left. I think he's asleep right now, but you can sit there if you want. He's not in the best of shape, though...just to warn you,' The boys helped her clean up the pile of laundry, and made their way down the hall. They turned into the room, and with one look Guimel stepped back, his hand over his mouth. Gatti waited for him, and together they sat down on two nearby chairs and had a good look at their comrade. From inside the large mass of crimson-stained bandages there was a groan, and a soft voice rasped, 

''Ky?...'Zat you?' No words came to Guimel as he stared, his head shaking in disbelief. A Dragon Slayer in this condition was unthinkable. Gatti answered instead. 

'It's us, Dante...' 

***** 

'Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine...' Shesta blinked as he entered the room to see his friend lying on his back in the middle of the floor. 

'Er...Shanti? What are you doing?' 

'Forty, counting ceiling tiles, forty-one...' 

'Right…' he stepped over the boy, carefully setting the tray he was carrying down on a nearby table. 

'Forty-two...' The counting stopped as the scent of what Shesta had been carrying reached Shanti's nose. 'That smells like tea.' 

'That's because it is,' Shesta poured some of the drink into two small blue cups. 'Now sit up properly... here we go.' Shanti crawled over to the table, climbed up onto a chair and sat cross-legged on it. He moved a cup closer to himself, and curiously examined a blue jar. 

'What's this... honey? How did you get this?' The blond shrugged, taking a small amount of the liquid gold and stirring it into his own cup. 

'The cook likes me,' was all he said. The Highlander took some honey as well, becoming seemingly engrossed as it dissolved in the hot tea. Very carefully, like a child, he lifted the cup and took a small sip. Shesta heard the immense sigh of contentment, and knew his brilliant plan had worked. Shanti inhaled the steam, apparently liking the scent. 

'What's this? It smells familiar,' 

'It's catnip tea,' Shesta explained enthusiastically. 'It's supposed to calm you down and help you sleep,'   
Shanti twitched. 

'Catnip tea, ne?' At the excited tone in the Highlander's voice, the smaller boy promptly looked up from his tea with the sinking sensation his brilliant plan was backfiring, and backfiring horribly. Shanti took another sip, then met Shesta's gaze with an innocent expression.  
'Why do you look so worried?' he asked. 

'You have a twinkle in your eye,' Shesta replied slowly. 

'I do appreciate your attempt to preoccupy me, truly I do,' Shanti seemed sincerely sympathetic as he took another sip. 'But my body is very...altered. I believe this is having the opposite effect.' The Highlander twitched again, and Shesta's hand flew to his face with a resounding smack. Apparently taking no notice of his comrade shaking his head, the red-haired boy quietly finished off his tea, and set the blue cup down with gentle ease.  
'That...was good. Thank you, Shesta,' he said. There was a long silence, and Shesta cautiously lifted his head to peer at the other Slayer. Shanti was staring off into space, his hazel eyes blank and his body perfectly still. The petite blond sighed and finished off his tea, hoping that it would at least calm _his_ nerves. The last of the sweet liquid slid down his throat, leaving a pleasantly warm trail behind. He thought to himself how he would quite like another cup, and made a future note to never try and calm the nerves of such an eccentric individual again. 

'Do you think,' came the voice of the Eccentric One. 'Master Dilandau likes tea?'   
Shesta's heart stopped. 

'Why...?' he choked. The other Slayer shrugged. 

'No reason. Here,' he picked up the tray and stacked the cups onto it. 'I'll bring this back.' With that, the boy left. Shesta exhaled, shoulders slumping. The effects of the tea were starting to kick in inside his body, and he felt himself relaxing as his heart beat normally in his chest. Steadying his breathing, Shesta reclined in the chair and felt the deeply satisfying feeling of peace enter his body. His baby blue eyes closed as he began to doze, lost in the numb tranquillity of the quiet room. 

'You know-' 

'GAAH!' A nearby pillow flew through the air, breezing past Dalet's surprised face as he stood at the doorway. Making no sudden movements, the lilac-eyed Slayer edged slowly towards a safer area of the small room. 

'That was unnecessary,' he said cautiously. 'You know where he's going, though, don't you?' There was a pause; a slow, horrible pause that could only mean slow, horrible realization.   
The sound of Shesta hitting his head on the table, making sobbing noises, answered Dalet's inquiry. 

*** 

Shanti hummed as she walked down the hallway with a new tray of tea. The normally mournful tune had a bouncy ring to it as she came to the foreboding doorway that led to Dilandau's chambers. Shanti pushed the lever that would open the automatic door down with her nose, and entered the room when the door slid open.   
'Excuse me, Master Dilandau,' There was a grunt from the far corner. 

'What is it?' Shanti walked over to the chair which Dilandau was sprawled across. In one hand was a dagger; the other held a half-empty bottle of vino with white scratch marks criss-crossing one side. As Shanti bowed his head in greeting, Dilandau raised a brow.   
'Oh, it's you. What do you want?' he asked, his lip curling. The Dragon Slayer straightened, motioning with his head to the tray as he explained, 

'I was informed that you were preparing for battle, and, upon careful consideration, thought that you would perhaps fancy a cup of this hot beverage,' The commander froze. 

'You what?' 

'I made you tea, sir,' Shanti replied. Dilandau's eye narrowed, his mouth partly agape, as he looked at the other incredulously. 

_He made me...tea?_   
'Are you looking to die?' he asked in amazement. How dare this backwater Highlander enter his chamber unannounced and be so incompetent as to... 

'Not at all, sir.' The boy's eyes stared straight into Dilandau's own as he answered in all seriousness. Garnet eyes flashing, Dilandau stepped straight up to Shanti until they were inches apart, causing the shorter boy to tilt his head back slightly. He looked down his nose at him, trying to make the other bow under his might. The Slayer, however, merely stared back, his eyes sincere, and perhaps even a bit caring. There was no fear in them, which made Dilandau uneasy, and when he was uneasy, he became angry. Without warning, his hand flew up to strike the tray from the impertinent boy.   
Suddenly, his hand stopped. In confusion, Dilandau looked down his arm to see a second hand firmly grasping his own by the wrist. Rage built up inside him as he looked up to see Shanti balancing the tray in one hand, the other wrapped around Dilandau's. 

'Why you little...' 

'Your eyes widen before you strike, sir.' The Highlander released the wrist gently, and stepped back. He set the tray down on a nearby table, and, moving towards a pillar holding a candle, turned back to Dilandau.  
'Just so you know.' The Dragon Slayer gave the deep bow of a performer; legs daintily crossed with one arm across the chest, the other extended to the side.   
Dilandau wasn't sure whether to admire or kill the boy. The pure brazen, uncaring attitude of this skinny weakling who dared stand up to him was amusing. Even Shesta knew when to back off. This red-haired idiot stared him back, showed no fear... he even made him bloody tea!  
Still...such an insolent act should not go unpunished. Dilandau's lip curled as he put on his best glare. 

'What is wrong with you?' he asked in a pleasant, deadly tone. His voice and demeanor set, Dilandau expected the red fool to quail under his might. The Highlander's arms dropped, and he looked off to the side with such a sad, lost expression. Only for a second, however...suddenly the corner of his mouth turned up into maniacal bemusement. A black feather appeared as if by magic into his hand, and without a word the Dragon Slayer thrust it into the flame of the candle. The feather crackled as the flames licked it up into a glowing pile of ashes. 

'Burn...' With a proper bow, the Highlander humbly excused himself and left, leaving the bewildered commander to stare after him. Something about the expression and act perturbed him, but he knew not how.   
An inner voice inside him whispered kinship into his ear...that soft, feminine voice that would arise out of the depths of his mind to torment him with admonition. The voice that was always accompanied by grey images of a small, crying child... 

_Don't leave me alone._

'Shut up.' Dilandau walked over to the table where the tray had been set. He picked up the small blue cup of steaming liquid, and slowly sipped it. 

***** 

'Attack?' 

'The main Zaibach forces have already begun on the outer rim of the country. They will reach Godasim in the afternoon, which doesn't give you much time.' Gatti said, moving straight to business. He was annoyed with Guimel for being so quiet, then guilty at being annoyed with Guimel. This was his best friend lying here; a glorious soldier reduced to a breathing corpse. 

'The Dragon Slayers will be joining them, then...?' Dante asked. 

'I'm afraid so. Lord Folken wants to secure the powerspot...and Emperor Dornkirk made a prediction that the Dragon would be there,' Ah, so Guimel could speak. 

'I see,' Dante spoke so quietly, as if any breath could be his last. 'Tell 'Ky...she'll prepare everyone...' 

'There isn't any time to warn others, Dante. You and Mikyla have less than three hours to pack up what you can and be as far away from this city as possible.' Gatti stated firmly. This was a war, and in a war there was no room for vague sugar-coated statements.  
'There is a small village on the outskirts, near the Asturia-Freid border. Wait there until we can come and meet with you.' The broken Slayer nodded his head weakly. In the silence that followed, Guimel stood up and said he would go tell Mikyla to start preparing, leaving Gatti and Dante alone. As the ash-blond regarded his comrade, he saw an ironic smile grace the pale lips. 

'I was hopin'... I'd marry her here,' Dante sighed. Gatti gentled his tone, saying as he put a hand on his comrade's shoulder, 

'I'm sorry...I know how you feel,' 

'Since when... did Gatti have a girlfriend...?' asked the other in an amused tone. A blush came to Gatti's cheeks. He quickly considered the fact that Dante would never tell a secret, and perhaps would die with it. 

'Well...you know Shanti,' Dante coughed, his dark eyes widening. 

'Gatti, I...didn't know you...went that way...' 

'He's a she, idiot.' came the annoyed reply. 'An amazing she...' Dante shook his head at the love-struck sigh that followed. 

'This... is a very lucky time,' he commented off-handedly. Gatti asked what he meant. In an instant, Dante went from amused to serious.  
'Gatti...you might not believe me... when I tell you...' His voice was becoming very quiet; the boy exhausted from the energy of speaking and the excitement. Gatti was losing him fast. 

'Tell me what?' Dante's eyes rolled around in their sockets, fighting with his leaden eyelids to stay open. He whispered something that was drowned out by a loud noise coming from the hall. Gatti ignored it, sensing great urgency in hearing what Dante was trying to say. He bent his ear closely to his comrade's mouth, focusing hard on what he was saying as more noises came from the hallway. He felt breath tickle his ear, then Dante whispering. 

'Mi...Migel...' 

'Yes...what about Migel...?' Gatti asked, as if his life depended on the one answer. Dante leaned closer to his ear, and words carried on breath came from his mouth. 

'Mig...Migel is...a-' 

'**_Gatti!_**' Guimel burst into the room and slammed the door behind him, barring it with a chair. Gatti waved him away, and turned desperately back to Dante...only to see his head drooping in unconsciousness. As he turned to snarl at Guimel, Gatti saw fear in the other's eyes. 

'They found us.' As he spoke, there came a loud banging on the door. 

'Open this door! In the name of Freid!' Gatti scrambled to the window high above a table and punched through the glass. He swept the broken shards away and pulled himself through the small opening. Turning back, Gatti saw Guimel put his hand on Dante's bowed head,   
'Goodbye, my friend...' then bolt to the window as the wooden door splintered in two. Freidan guards poured into the room like water bursting from a dam, each armed with long lances. The metal points gleamed wickedly as the soldiers surged towards Guimel. The platinum-blond boy leaped for the small opening and scrambled to pull himself through. Gatti watched as the nearly relieved expression in his comrade's face changed in a split-second to fear as he was jerked back by dozens of fingers. Guimel fought against the wave of hands, using the outside wall to push himself further outside. His arms shook violently at the force being applied on them, and for the smallest moment slackened in desperation for rest. The eager, grabbing hands surrounded him, pulling at his legs, his waist, his shoulders.  
'**_GATTI!_**' Guimel thrust out his arm seconds before his grasp on the window gave. 

Gatti lunged forward and grabbed the outstretched arm just as the Slayer was about to be swallowed up into the probing abyss of hands. Positioning his feet squarely on either side of the window, Gatti leaned back with all his might, half-afraid that he would dislocate Guimel's arm. Slowly, in agonizing inches, Guimel emerged from the masses. His lower body twisted frantically like a fish out of water, and cries of guards whose chins had been struck by a stray foot or knee filled the air. With one last bone-breaking kick, Guimel flew through the window, slamming into Gatti in a tangle of arms and legs. The disheveled Slayer looked up from his ash-blond companion's chest with an insane grin. 

'Gatti, you're my hero,' he said, batting his eyelashes. Gatti rolled his eyes, then bolted up as they heard a cry from the side of the house. The soldiers poured out of the open front door and charged towards them. In an instant the Dragon Slayers bolted down the street, shedding their disguises as they ran in hopes of tripping their pursuers.  
'Split up and move through the marketplace,' Guimel instructed. 'I'll meet you on the other side!' With that he turned a hard right and sprinted down a narrow alleyway. Gatti ran further down the cobblestone road, the market and its sanctuary of people edging closer. 

***** 

_Mikyla, I'm sorry. No. Mikyla, I apologize for my behavior... no._ Migel shook his head in annoyance. Why _should_ he have to apologize? It was her fault in the first place.   
_Oh, yah. She'll REALLY take you back now with THAT attitude._  
So, maybe he should stop being so indignant. Even if it _was_ her fault. 

'Halt! Halt Zaibach spy!' A Freid soldier's voice called from a far distance. Migel froze, his heart beating. 

_How could they have found me?_ He quickly looked around for the source of the voice, and saw a crowd of soldiers at the top of the street a couple of hundred costa away, pursuing someone. Looking down the street, Migel saw who. His beating heart stopped when he recognized the shining blue armour, the black leather, and the ash blond hair.   
All at once the grey images in his mind came together in a single, glowing picture.  
_Gatti._  
Migel saw the Slayer was headed in his direction, looking over his shoulder to see how far away the soldiers were. Flicking the long bangs out of his eye, Migel took a deep breath. Ignoring the protesting ache of his throat, he cried out as loud as he could, 

'Gatti!' There was no response from the incoming Slayer, and Migel wasn't sure if he had heard. He croaked the name out again just as the other came within mere feet of him. Migel saw the other's head jerk up at the sound of his name being called. Gatti checked his pace for only a second as he zoomed past the other. Their eyes met for one breath-taking instant... and then he was gone. 

Migel whirled around and stared after the Slayer; being pushed away by soldiers moments later. His throat ached, burning maddeningly with pain.  
_He must have come from Mikyla's house! Does that mean they know I'm here?_ He watched as Gatti disappeared into the crowded marketplace, and made a silent prayer for his escape.  
_Were they looking for me?_ Turning, Migel moved as fast as he could back up the street to the clinic. If Gatti had been there, Mikyla would tell him. 

*** 

Gatti slammed into the crowd as a rock against a wave. He dodged and pushed his way against onlookers who shouted colourful curses after him. There was no time to waste at all; in his Zaibach uniform he was clearly identified, and with the shouts of the soldiers the mob could take it upon themselves to subdue the Dragon Slayer. As he neared the square, Gatti saw a band of soldiers cutting off his escape to the west. Ahead of him was a wall, and behind him were agitated Freidans. A mental map appeared in Gatti's mind, as he had been trained. His only escape was to the east, where a backroad would lead him down to an urban area. The winding, darkened alleyways would be perfect for losing most of the soldiers. He had passed the road, and would have to backtrack to reach it...running straight into the Freidan guards. Precious seconds passed by as Gatti looked around himself, desperately trying to find a place to avoid the soldiers that were closing in around him. It was no use...he was trapped! 

'Here, young one! Over here!' Gatti twisted around and saw a nearby vendor motioning towards him. Mere moments away from being caught, Gatti had no choice but to dive underneath a green-swathed table.  
'Don't move,' the voice warned him. His heart pounded in his ears as the Slayer heard the footsteps and voices of his pursuers. He hardly dared to breathe as a guard asked the vendor where the Zaibach spy had gone.  
'That way sir! I saw the scoundrel run down that road!' the vendor replied, his voice sounding angry. 'I do hope you catch him, the miscreant!' As Gatti waited underneath the table, his body crammed against boxes and tools, he could not help but notice the vendors' bushy, white-tipped tail - the tail of a fox. A foot nudged him, causing the boy to jump.  
'Quickly, now my young friend,' the fox-man's face appeared underneath the table, which Gatti quickly recognized. 

'I don't know how I can thank you enough,' he started in awe. The vendor smiled. 

'Never mind. Now go; your lady is waiting.' Gatti crawled out from the table slowly, turning towards the fox-man. 

'I'm indebted to you. Please leave this place now; Zaibach will attack very soon.' The same smile returned to the muzzle of the other. 

'I've lived here all my life; I will die here.' A shout interrupted their conversation, leaving Gatti no time to try and persuade the vendor otherwise. Knowing he'd been spotted by the soldiers, the Slayer bowed deeply to the vendor, and thanked him for everything before speeding off to the backroad. 

Twisting through the darkened alleys, Gatti finally made it to the other side of the marketplace. As he ran towads the city's gates, Guimel pulled up beside him, panting. 

'Miss me?' Together they broke past the two guards at the gates, and sprinted for their guymelefs with half of the Friedan royal guard hot on their heels. The pair leaped up the metal of their Alseides, climbing frantically as javelins bounced off the machines, missing them by mere centimetres. Guimel was in his cockpit first; standing as the front hatch closed. The mechanical collar/breastplate moved down over his head, the glove-like controls fitting around his arms and the entire chamber filled with liquid metal. The blue Alseides roared to life, and soon soldiers were flying through the air as Guimel kicked them off the legs of his 'melef. 

'Let's go!' shouted Gatti, and the two units leaped into the air, switching into Flying mode and soaring away with a blast of the thrusters. 

'Heehee... look how mad they are!' Guimel said gleefully over the com-link. Gatti shook his head, and set a course for the Vione. Turning to autopilot, he relaxed into the comforting suspended-animation of the liquid metal. He slowly eased his arm from the controls and felt the ring box in his pocket. With a sigh, he returned his arm to its original position and let himself float. As he loosened up, his thoughts wandered back to the street with the boy on the crutch. 

_I'm sure that it was him. It can't have been a ghost. But what if it was just a boy who looked like him?  
**Come on, Gatti. How many chestnut-haired white boys do you know wear their hair that way and live in Fried?**  
But he's dead!  
**Are you sure?**  
_Gatti paused at that thought. Migel's body had never been found...Master Dilandau has just said the Doppelganger killed him. But there was no body... 

  



	20. The Calm Before The Storm

Note - This might be a semi-confusing Chapter...it's a slight delve into a certain person's psyche. No worries, though...it'll all make sense in the end. Just not necessarily this end.  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa**

'You're back!' Gatti looked up to see Shanti come bounding towards him, his long braid bouncing along behind him like a flame following a moving torch. Closely after him followed Shesta, with such an expression on his face Gatti thought it wasn't the fact that he returned alive that relieved him.  
Shanti pounced joyfully, and for a split-second Gatti was afraid she would kiss him right in front of Guimel and Shesta. Instead, the red-head wrapped his arms around the other's waist and nestled his head into the nook in Gatti's chest. Shesta and Guimel glanced in their direction, each cocking a brow and tilted their head in that certain way-  
_Is there something you're not telling us, Gatti dear?_  
Gatti could just see the questions forming in their minds and cleared his throat. The Highlander promptly let go, though the idiot-grin of love/joy stayed permanently plastered to his beautiful, ivory face.  
'Did you run into any trouble?' he asked nonchalantly; _(If anyone touched you they are dead.)_

'Not really,' Gatti shrugged, and shared a glance with Guimel, who threatened to tell all by barely concealing a talkative maniacal smile. Shesta, who had been staring at Gatti like he was a savior of sorts, suddenly sprang to life. 

'Oh, did you find Dante?' he queried innocently. Guimel's eyes clouded, the pain still evident deep inside them. The hurt look caught Shesta's attention, and he was about to ask if he had said something wrong when he got his reply. 

'Yes...' Gatti hesitated. How does one explain to the elite of the elite their comrade lies dying? It had always never occurred to any of them that a Dragon Slayer could ever be that seriously wounded. 'He's injured, but he's alive. He and Mikyla are evacuating the city. We're to meet them in a nearby village when the fighting dies down,' Shesta nodded his head- 'Ah...'-, and side-glanced Guimel, feeling guilty he had brought up such ill news. 

'He'll be okay, though, right? I mean...it's Dante. He'll be fine. Right?' Shesta's baby blue eyes looked so innocent with all that hope stored in them. When he got that look, no one wanted to have to tell him what he didn't want to hear and see the radiance crushed.   
'Right...?' In the silence that ensued, Gatti had to think quickly. No answer was the wrong answer. 

'Everyone?' Dalet stood a few feet away, as if he was afraid to approach them. His tone was more timid than haughty, and with the bruises on his normally handsome face, he had the aura of a beaten dog. Gatti mused as to why Dalet would torture himself like this...  
'Master Dilandau wants us to assemble. I believe he's giving orders.' The Dragon Slayers muttered their thanks, and all started for the door. Dalet let them pass, and followed dejectedly behind. 

'Has he been like this since then?' Gatti whispered to Shanti, who had taken to walking very close beside him. 

'He blames himself for everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he blames himself because the sun doesn't shine every day,' 

'Ah.' Gatti purposely slowed down and let Dalet catch up to him. They were close to the throne room, so he talked quickly. 'I need to talk to you afterwards about something important. It's really, really important, so don't skulk off somewhere to feel sorry for yourself,' Dalet's eyes filled with questions, but before he could protest, or say anything at all, they had already entered the room. Each took their designated place in line, (Shanti automatically standing beside Gatti) and all eyes went to the front. 

Dilandau slouched in the stone chair, his head resting casually on his fist. The garnet slits regarded each of them carefully, and coming to rest on Shanti, narrowed even further. The Highlander cocked his head to one side and gave his usual, cheeky smile. Dilandau's lip curled as he made a face in reply. Gatti noted, quite jealously, that underneath the snarl was a hidden smile only a trained eye could identify. He seemed in a good mood. 

'Folken said that the Dragon would appear in the city. Since the rest of that pathetic country is almost completely destroyed, he has nowhere else to go.' Dilandau had a sort of drawl when he spoke of impending battles; a lazy, arrogant sound that advertised his self-assurance. He had faith in his boys; they wouldn't let him down. The Dragon Slayers had never lost a battle, and there was no reason they would start now, especially against some backwater little country.  
Gatti let his mind wander. He wondered what Shanti would think of the ring...he thought about the fox-man that had so kindly given it to him. 

_'I had a young man about your age here just yesterday. Couldn't speak though, poor fellow...'_ Phrases and images waltzed, coquettish, through his mind. The connection between them all had not yet appeared in the dance, instead staying tantalizingly out of reach. 

_Whose is that face in my memory? Whose is that face in my mind? _

_Chestnut hair flashed in the sunlight as the pilot left the cockpit. The black fingers combed through the wild hair, unconsciously trying to tame the savage strands. The pilot turned, his features melding into a smile. Grey-green eyes stared intensely into his own._

Whose is that face...? 

_The cripple was watching him, looming ever closer with each frantic step. The sound of his name whispered into his ears as if a dream, calling again fiercely. He leaned heavily against the wooden crutch, his mouth open in an undeterminable expression. Grey-green eyes stared intensely into his own._

The beat had changed. The dancers lively stepped into the new rhythm. 

_There was no body. _

_'Migel...is a-' _

_'He's dead. Folken's damn stupid creature killed him.' _

_There was no body. _

_'What's up with that guy?' _

_'Gatti!'_

The waltz came to an end. Understanding reached out her hand and called for a partner.  
_It was Migel. He is alive._

'Sir?' Dilandau continued to talk words that were beyond Gatti's comprehension, his silky voice filling the vast room. Shanti and Guimel side-glanced him from either side, each with a demeanor that wordlessly asked what the hell did he think he was doing.  
'Sir?' Gatti repeated, his voice stronger with his determinated revelation. Dilandau stopped, his mouth still open from the words he had been speaking. The garnet slits stared straight at him, drilling deep into him and daring him to be as insolent as to speak again.  
Gatti walked up to the bottom of the dark blue and black marble stairs that led up to the large, carved throne, his boots hitting the floor with loud, echoing footsteps. When he reached the foot of the stairs, he went down into the submissive, respect-for-superiors position; sitting on his folded legs with each arm outstretched to either side. He tilted his chin downward, and peered up through his dusty bangs at the glaring countenance of the commander.  
'Please, Master Dilandau. We can't attack Godasim just yet,' The other Dragon Slayers looked at their fellow as if he had gone mad. Guimel locked wide eyes with Shanti, whose accusing glance caused Guimel to shake his head in confusion. He didn't know what was going on.  
Dilandau gave a hollow, mirthless laugh, and tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. 

'Oh, really? And why not?' he asked, toying as a cat does with a mouse before killing it. Gatti knew full well the danger he was in, and could sense the other Slayers knew as well. Seeing the mocking, laughing glint in his deep eyes struck a nerve; he wasn't being taken seriously. He lifted his head enough to look Dilandau full in the face, reason fleeing him as he spoke boldly. 

'I believe Migel is in Godasim,' The fingers slowed in their tapping. Shanti shook his head, moving to take a step forward to end this silly madness, but Guimel quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. His head shook rapidly in a gesture ordering the Highlander to leave it. 

'That's because he died there,' Dilandau said through his teeth, each word slowly and precisely pronounced. Gatti shook his head, an odd tremor in his voice as he replied. 

'No, sir. I think he's alive. I think Migel is alive in Godasim,' A collective gasp came from the Dragon Slayers. Gatti was in for it this time. The elegant fingers had long since stopped tapping, both hands now gripping the arms of the chair. Dilandau sat up straight in his chair, breathing heavily. His attempts to keep up his cool composure were fast abandoning him. 

'You _think_? Were you not listening when I told you all he was dead? That that thing killed him? Strangled by a Doppelganger...how pathetic. Migel was weak. And now he's dead because of that,' 

'You're wrong, sir.' Gatti shot back the second Dilandau stopped speaking. The room went completely silent. The blink of an eye would have sounded as loud as a thundercloud, had anyone blinked. All thirteen pairs of eyes were on Dilandau. His pupils were mere slits in the twitching, manic eyes...the fingers gripping the throne so tightly that underneath the gloves the skin was pure white, his hands shaking. 

'What. Did. You. Say.' 

'I know Migel is alive. I've seen him.' replied Gatti, determined. Behind him, Guimel had dropped his head, a disgusted, pitying sound escaping through his clenched teeth as simultaneously Shanti put a hand to his mouth, tears starting to form in his eyes in the hope that he would just stop, please stop... 

'HOW?!' Dilandau roared. Gatti now had no other choice but to confess. 

'I...I went to look for Dante.' 

'You did _WHAT?_' 

'I was spotted by Freidan soldiers, and pursued, and as I ran I saw him. He was standing there with a crutch, and he called my name.' At the mention of the crutch, Guimel's head snapped up. Shanti watched him as his face spoke of inner emotions raging war...of piecing two and two together. He had evidently seen something as well, and now with Gatti's explanation, it seemed clearer. Turning the words over again, Shanti realized Gatti had not mentioned Guimel. He was taking all the blame on himself.   
_Eejit._

'I'm positive it was him. I'd recognize Migel anywhere.' Gatti said firmly. 'Migel is alive.' The room became filled with the low murmurs of mutterings of the Dragon Slayers. There was no reason to doubt Gatti; he wouldn't lie about such a thing. What if what he said was true? Could Migel really and truly be...alive? They were beginning to believe him. 

Dilandau had gone completely white, a vein in his temple throbbing madly against the skin as he shook all over. Suddenly, wordlessly, the grip on the throne's arms tightened so strongly that the ends broke right off in his hands. The loud crack of stone and the crashing of the fallen pieces silenced the whisperings. The quick successive clicks of the red boots sounded like the hooves of a charging bull.  
Armored knuckles connected with Gatti's left cheek in a sickening crunch that bounced off the walls. Each Dragon Slayer flinched as his head was whipped to the right, his shoulders following. 

_'How dare you?!'_ Barely having recovered from the first blow, Gatti's upper body was jerked to the left as he was struck in the other cheek. 'How _DARE_ you lie!' The fist struck him again with ruthless force. 'How DARE you lie about Migel!' 

'I...I don't lie...' Gatti sputtered._ Why doesn't he believe me? _He lifted his eyes and glared at Dilandau, pleading with his eyes to understand. 'He's a-'  
**_SMACK_**

'You LIAR! He's dead!_ He's dead! HE'S **DEAD!**_' Dilandau was screaming now, his fists hammering into the kneeling Slayer until the last word, where a carefully aimed right fist slammed squarely into Gatti's jaw. Gatti was thrown backwards with the force. For an eternal second he seemed to hang in the air, his back arched and his arms out in front of him in a grotesque imitation of a ballerina's pose, before he crashed to the marble floor. His head struck the floor, and fell limply to the side. Blood trickled from his mouth and pooled under his cheek. 

Dilandau stepped back with a blank expression, both his hands shaking as the armor on the knuckles threatened to break off. Shanti ran forward and fell to his knees beside Gatti, carefully checking for any broken bones before cradling his head gently. Dilandau sat back in his throne, trembling and muttering incoherently to himself. Gatti's glazed eyes blinked as he regained consciousness. 

'F...for..give me...' Guimel and Dalet picked Gatti up under each arm and dragged him off to the medical room. Shesta went over to the twitching commander to try and calm him down. 

'Are you alright, Master Dilandau?' he asked gently. Shanti stood up slowly, his shoulders hunched and his fingers curved into claws. His eyes were narrowed, and under the dim blue light Shesta swore they were glowing. Dilandau stared back, looking unnerved, yet perhaps even apologetic. Shanti turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving the remaining Dragon Slayers to wonder if they had actually seen and heard what they did. Shesta watched him leave, then turned back to Dilandau and place a reassuring hand on the red armor on his shoulder. The albino shook him off as if his hand were a hot iron and stepped quickly out of the room, making a beeline for his quarters. Presently the other Slayers disbanded to walk the halls like lost sheep in search of something to do. Shesta looked where Gatti had lain, and the blood that channeled into tiny cracks in the floor, and shook his head.  
_What is happening to us?_

*** 

_What is happening to me? _Dilandau paced his chambers like a trapped animal, eager to be free of its cage._ Why...would I react like that? Why did he bring it up? It's his fault...Gatti. It's his fault.  
**The vino will help...**_whispered a voice in his head.  
'Yes...' His hands shook as he poured the bottle, the liquid concealed inside spilling onto the table in small puddles. And yet he didn't care. He had beaten his loyal subordinate senseless over a lie. _It wasn't just a lie. He sneaked out without orders to find someone who I've disowned. He should be discharged because of that. _  
Dilandau sipped at the cup in nervous intervals, realizing with faint bemusement it was the cup that had previously held tea.  
_It is a lie. It can't be true. If Migel were alive, he would come back. _As the alcohol flowed through his veins, Dilandau stopped pacing and collapsed onto his bed. He thought his room was very dark and foreboding, and he suddenly wanted to have someone with him. 

_Don't leave me alone..._

Dilandau didn't doubt that Gatti would be truthful. Gatti was one of his favourites...he had charisma, and he had guts. Something in Dilandau refused to believe what he said. He had already gone through the process, and the bottles of vino, of forgetting Migel. He had accepted the death of his best fighter...his unofficial second-in-command. It was hard for all of them to accept that such a thing could happen to them. They were gods among men...they were, after all, the Dragon Slayers of the Zaibach Empire.   
Then Migel died. Not in a glorious battle...but by a filthy animal that only lived through deceptions and lies.   
_He was weak. He died because he wasn't strong enough.  
**Why can't you believe him? Why do you shut out hope?**  
Go away.  
**Why can't you believe in your men? Why do you refuse to-**  
Shut up._  
Dilandau hated the voice. He had determined it would only appear when he got very emotional, and so he therefore would keep away anything that would make him emotional. He had also determined that enough vino and the promise of a battle was enough to make the voice go away.  
And so Dilandau drank, alone in his cage consumed by his own guilt. And this time there would be no one to bring him tea. 

*** 

'Gatti? Are ye awake?' That beautiful voice filled his ears and added to the throbbing, pulsating hammer that persisted in striking his skull repeatedly. 

'Mm-hmm...' The light that had tortured his eyes through the delicate skin dimmed, and a bittersweet liquid filled his mouth. On impulse he swallowed, and the throbbing in his brain subsided slowly. The voice appeared again, quiet and sweet. 

'Here...keep this against yer face. It'll help keep the swelling down,' At once his senses burst into life as a soft, ice-cold cloth was placed against both sides of his jaw. Gatti suddenly became aware of the ice, and how it burned his sensitive skin that exploded into ache whenever he tried to move. He tasted blood in his mouth amongst the remains of the liquid, and licked his lips to try and find the cut. 

'Man...Master Dilandau sure beat the crap out of him, didn't he?' 

'Don't. Speak.' Shanti was filled with anger and was dying to take it out on someone. Guimel, sensing this, shrugged and made himself useful by sitting, quietly, in a chair in a corner out of the way. 

'I still want to know what made him do such a stupid thing. No offense, Gatti, but that was the stupidest thing you've ever done. Not even Shesta does things that stupid.' 

'At least he dinna say ye was involved! Just think aboot what Master Dilandau would hae done to ye!' Gatti listened to them squabble, and became amused by the way Shanti reverted back to her accent when she was extremely upset. The Highlander saw his pained grin.  
'And what're you laughin' at?' he asked crossly. Guimel began to laugh, which only served to irritate the fiery boy further. _'Eejit.'_ The other lifted his hands in mock surrender, his fingers moving into a gesture to ward off bad luck. 

'D'you think he believed me...?' Gatti asked before Guimel could think of something smart to say. Guimel stopped laughing, and after staring long and hard at him, replied slowly, 

'I don't know. I think that Migel's death affected him more than we thought.' 

'I wonder if he wants to believe you.' Shanti mused thoughtfully. 'If he was affected that deeply, I dinna think he wants to believe Migel is alive. Master Dilandau is afraid.' 

'Master Dilandau isn't afraid of anything!' Guimel snorted. 

'Everyone is afraid of something,' insisted the Highlander. 'Just think if you were told someone was alive, and they weren't. You would have gotten your hopes up, and then you'd have to go through the process of dealing with their death again. I think he doesn't want to do that...he's fine as long as he's accepted Migel's death. He doesn't want to be disappointed.' Guimel couldn't think of anything to say, so he made a face and mumbled to himself that Master Dilandau still wasn't afraid of anything. 

'Do _you_ believe me?' Gatti asked them suddenly. Shanti's eyes moved to Guimel, who looked back. There was another long silence where no answer was the wrong answer. 

'Yes,' he replied quietly, as if he didn't want anyone to overhear. 'I do believe you. But you must never speak of it again.' 

'But-' 

'You saw what Master Dilandau did to you!' Shanti interjected. 'He could have killed you for leaving the Vione in the first place!' 

'But-!' 

'No. Not until we can find him again. Agreed?' Guimel's tone suggested it would be in Gatti's best interests to agree. Seeing as how the odds were against him anyway, Gatti nodded in defeat. 

'Agreed.' 

Several minutes later, Shesta and Dalet appeared at the door to rest from their aimless wanderings. 

'How is everyone? Wow,' Shesta stared at Gatti. 'Your face is more bruised than Dalet's was!' he said in awe, receiving incredulous looks in return. 

'Thank you, Shesta.' 

'How are you feeling?' asked Dalet, eyeing the bruised and swollen skin- a feeling he knew too well. 

'Well enough to give those Freidans a run for their money,' was the reply, to everyone's amusement. 

'You'll get that chance soon. Once Master Dilandau gives the orders, we're flying straight into the main city and wreaking complete havoc!' Dalet said as he twisted a dark strand of hair around his finger, an indication he was becoming more himself.   
The promise of a battle was enough to psyche each Slayer up. Savage excitement within them pulled like a horse on a bit, eager to be released as pure, calculating, destructive energy. 

Suddenly, the cries of 'Stand by for battle!' echoed throughout the long, twisting hallways of the Vione. Dragon Slayers ran sporadically past the doorway to the hangar. 

'Yes!' Guimel crowed in delight and soared off his chair into the busy hallway, followed by Shesta and Dalet. Shanti watched Gatti sit up too quickly, and reach out for something to grasp as all the blood rushed from his already throbbing head. It was completely futile to even suggest not going into battle, so Shanti handed him a small capsule and a drink of water, - 'It'll make your headache go away.'- which he took graciously.   
Shanti helped Gatti stand up and impulsively straightened up his collar, wiping stray flecks of blood from the leather. The action was so insignificant, but Gatti was on an impending adrenaline kick. 

'Shanti?' He felt the box in his pocket, and tried to catch her eye. 

'Na...?' She was still smoothing out the black fabric, so he took her hands. Her hazel eyes looked into his with an expression of pouting confusion. 'Well?' she pushed when Gatti continued to stare at her. A Slayer poked his head in the door and told them to hurry up. 

'N...nothing,' Gatti said after the boy had left. Shanti tilted her chin downward and raised a brow disbelievingly. Feeling as if the moment had sputtered and was slowly spiralling in a downwards arc, Gatti leant forward and kissed her in a kiss that lasted longer than it normally should have under the circumstances.  
Soon they too had joined the flow of bodies that swarmed the halls like the drones of a hive, one destination in mind: the hangar. 

*** 

'Oh this is great! This is so great!' Guimel was still obviously psyched up as he chattered, quite giddy, over the com-link. Shanti kept her eyes on the horizon, her heart forcing the adrenaline drug through her body. They flew in formation, her guymelef at the very back behind Gatti and Guimel. It was rather like a pack of wolves; the crimson alpha male and his seasoned pack of silver-blue...and, of course, the green pup.  
Being in a group, surrounded by her comrades and fellow hunters, was a new experience for Shanti. The groups she had trained in were no larger than three or four, herself included. 

'There it is.' Gatti's voice filled the cockpit; hushed with the uncontrollable adrenaline fever that raged fire-hot inside them all. A section of guymelefs split in opposite directions, one group each heading east, west, and south to surround the city. The group left would attack the very heart of Godasim.  
Shanti was part of Dilandau's main squadron; himself, Gatti, Guimel, Shesta, Dalet and her in place of Migel. They were instructed to keep their communication links on a certain frequency; they would be in contact with only their group and the leaders of the three others. 

Switching out of Flight mode, the pilots braced themselves as the ground hurtled up to meet them. The guymelefs slammed into the earth, stirring up large clouds of dust. 

'Stealth Cloaks on,' Dilandau ordered. There was a loud mechanical noise as the whole line of guymelefs changed their form. The 'shoulders' of the Alseides moved down as the dark grey, white-lined bar around each one moved upwards and together. The cloaks of the guymelef unfurled around the rest of the machine, and hid it away into the safety of invisibility.  
Although the Stealth Cloaks were an invaluble commodity, Shanti disliked the limited visibility. The two vertical bars were tightly together, the curve in them creating a hole to look through. Anywhere besides that hole were dark underneath the long cloaks. Apparently being a ghost meant no peripheral vision.  
The spherical eyepiece came down over Shanti's right eye. Inside the glass was a painted circle with an arrow that jutted from the lower right side towards the middle for targetting means. The eyepiece could also magnify far objects, so Shanti zoomed into the horizon.   
From their current waiting position outside the city, they would meet up with Freid's 'melef unit within seconds of them entering. The dark brown guymelefs were armed with long spears with a lengthy chain attached. There was a line that surrounded the inner perimeter, but the main concentration were located around the castle. 

'What's taking so long?' Shanti mused out loud, forgetting the com-link was on. 

'We're awaiting orders from Folken, baka.' Guimel retorted, as if it were an easy question that_ everybody _knew. 

'Not that Master Dilandau ever listens to Lord Folken,' came Dalet's mumbled reply, half-hidden in static. If Dilandau heard the remark, he was too preoccupied to care as each of the squadron leaders spoke up. 

'Unit 01 East gate, ready,' 

'Unit 02 West gate, ready,' 

'Unit 03 South gate, ready,' 

'Excellent.' Dilandau's voice shook with glee as he said the three words that each impatient ear waited to hear- 

'All units attack!' 

  



	21. Escape!

Note - A _miet_ is the equivelant to about 30 seconds. 

_'Each time on my leaving home  
I run back to my mother's arms,  
One last hold and then it's over.' _

'Watching me, you know I cry,  
You wave a kiss to say goodbye,  
Feel the sky fall down upon me!'   
-Evacuee, Enya  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Dassuru!**

  


'Dante? Dante wake up,' Mikyla nudged the sleeping boy gently, but repeatedly. 'Come on now, wake up... we have to go now.' With a weak groan, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. 

'We have to leave now... up you get - that's right,' The girl found a warm shirt for him, and dressed him in it. Flicking a dredlock out of her eyes, Mikyla assessed the situation with a building sense of hopelessness. She had a cart of all the medical supplies and belongings they might need for the trip, and her mother had warned all their patients - those too sick to leave stayed, and her mother had decided to stay with them. Mikyla tried to convince her otherwise, but to no avail. 

'It is the fate of those born in Freid,' she said simply, and no amount of pleading or yelling would change her mind. Mikyla and Dante would have to brave the Zaibach onslaught alone. 

As she was desperately trying to figure out how to carry Dante and pull the cart, she heard the familiar tap, tap, tap of a wooden crutch. She turned her head and was startled to see Migel standing at the doorway, panting and looking as if he had seen a ghost. Migel walked as silently as a cat, save for the crutch, and Mikyla wasn't waiting for his leg to heal any time soon, lest he take it upon himself to start creeping up on her. 

'Saw... them... but Zaibach...'melefs are,' he took a deep breath, running his hand nervously through his long hair. 'Knowing Master Dilandau, they'll surround the city. We have to leave _now_.' 

'But... what do I do?' Mikyla asked, gesturing towards the unloaded boxes and Dante. 

'I'll carry him. Load the box, say your goodbyes, and be ready to leave five miets ago,' He strode over, and put Dante's arm around his neck. 

'But how will you-' 

'GO.' With a nod, Mikyla grabbed the heavy box and waddled out to the awaiting cart, the Dante-carrying Migel not far behind. As she tied the ropes down tightly, she heard a series of loud crashes echo from the far distance. 

'Guymelefs landing,' explained Migel. Mikyla told him to get a head start, and ran back into the house before he could protest. 

'Mama? Mama, we're going,' she cried, throwing herself into her mother's embrace. 

'Please be safe, baby,' her mother whispered as they hugged each other tightly. They broke apart, and the mother regarded her daughter with pride. 'You've grown up so much... I'm so proud of you, 'Kyla.' 

'I love you, mama...' 

'I love you, too.' she smiled, and Mikyla felt her eyes burning. 

_Don't cry. You're a big girl... don't cry._ 'Well... 'bye...' she said, fearing if she spoke any more she would collapse altogether, kissing her mother on the cheek. With one last helpless look, she walked calmly out the door. 

Outside, the tears spilt down her cheeks with unprecedented freedom. Wordlessly, she picked up the handles of the cart, and pulled it quickly to catch up with Migel and Dante. 

She called out his name in a choked sort of voice and Migel, who had indeed managed to half-carry, half-drag the ragdoll that was Dante, slowed down. The tears dripping from her face was enough to tell him how she was. As they hurried along, Migel limping along at a remarkable speed, they heard a loud series of echoing crashes, and in the distance saw mighty dustclouds rise into the air. Seeing the confusion on Mikyla's face, Migel said quietly, his raspy voice taking an ominous overtone, 

'They're here,' 

***** 

A report came in that the Freidan army had been divided into three sections, each rumoured to be led by the Duke of Fried, the Knight Caeli and the Dragon. Knowing that, without warning, they may find themselves fighting against the Knight Caeli, Allen Schezar, only increased the Dragon Slayers' battlelust. Ever since he and his men had attacked the Vione to rescue Van Fanel, their captured Dragon, the battles had become personal. 

Dilandau in particular had a personal vendetta against Van, for the miserable wretch had scarred Dilandau's perfectly beautiful face. In one singular stroke, the pale skin had been broken, blood had been spilt, and a long, thin red line ran from temple to mouth. The very second that Fanel's blade had touched his cheek, in Dilandau's mind, Van had made a deathwish.   
And so it was Dilandau's sole purpose in life to make sure that wish was granted. But, he thought, in the mean time he would still have some fun. 

'Burn! Burn!_ BURN!!_' His jubilant cries filled the air as flames poured from the guymelef's arm. Fire danced all around them as the Alseides moved through the burning city. Dilandau swirled around, practically skipping in the machine as he shot fire from one arm, and skewered the Fried 'melefs with the other. He gleefully imagined them, sitting in their ugly machines and wondering frantically where the fire had come from...where were the Invisible Giants?  
A thick chain whipped around, coming dangerously close to Dilandau. His garnet eyes narrowed as he saw the brown form of a Freidan 'melef clutching its long spear, the chain attached. The commander hid the arms underneath the Stealth Cloak, and crept up to the panicking Freidan. Suddenly, the entire side of the Alseides' arm swung forward, creating two long scythes. With a triumphant cry he swept the arm forward. The Friedan had only moments to see the long red arm appear out of nowhere before the scythes embedded themselves into the 'melef. For a split second, Dilandau held the squirming enemy against the ground before he wrenched his arm back, hurling the lesser guymelef through the air. It slammed into a stone wall, and collapsed into broken pieces on the ground.  
Crowing happily, Dilandau marched past it and led his men towards the forbidding temple where the enemy had begun to retreat. 

'Is he always this ah ... cheerful?' Shanti asked demurely as she batted the head off a Freidan. Gatti smirked as he heard mad giggling over the intercom - Dilandau had torched his way through another line of Freidans. He had opened a private line with Shanti, though they barely spoke as enemy units came flying at them, spears in hand. Skewering a 'melef with his Crima Claw, Gatti watched Shanti fight out of the corner of his eye. Against Dilandau's orders, the Highlander decided to not use the Stealth Cloak, stubbornly stating that it got in the way. So, naturally, any units that escaped their comrades' onslaught zoomed straight for her, and, not surprisingly, Gatti saw she was encircled by three 'melefs. 

The liquid metal formed into three curved claws on each emerald arm, reminding Gatti of a cat. As one Freidan lunged at her, Shanti stepped daintily out of the way and brought one sickled hand down upon the back of the 'melef, impaling it almost right through. With the other hand she reached in front and put it through the energist. Its power source gone, the machine fell to the ground, breaking apart as it did. The other two wasted no time in attacking; one came up from behind and pulled the chain tightly around front of the Alseides as if to garrote it. As Shanti clawed at the chain, the second flew at her with its spear pointed directly at the cockpit. When she made no attempt at dodging, Gatti armed a Crima Claw and stepped towards the charging 'melef. Just as Gatti was about to fire the Claw to save her, the green Alseides twisted impossibly, swinging the brown unit around so they switched places. Momentum carried the second right into his comrade, and the spear ran directly through him. As an agonized scream emitted from the 'melef, Gatti heard Shanti inhale sharply and curse over the com-link. The spear had also been driven through her unit, and pinned them together. 

'Shoot it!!' she shrieked as the Freidan pulled the spear out of his fellow soldier's guymelef, steadied it for the killing blow, and charged. 

Gatti sent a large gush of liquid metal towards the enemy. The metal solidified into a long spike that pierced though the armored plating into the face of the guymelef, crushing the soldier inside.   
Gatti scanned the battlefield quickly, searching for more enemy units, and finding none. He listened in to Shanti's frequency, the voices of Guimel making an inane comment about Dalet's fighting, and Dalet telling him to shut up becoming fuzzy with the change of line. 

'You alright?' he asked. The Alseides staggered as it pushed the other 'melef away from it, and Gatti could see fluid flowing from the gaping hole in the cockpit. Although the spear had missed the exact center, the hole was still large enough to have ripped off a leg. There was a long silence on the other end, and as he went to ask again with growing concern, he heard Shanti murmer brightly, 

'Naah...'tis but a scratch.' She sniffed, and a hip, with its leg still attached, appeared in the hole. 'Not much room to move around in here, is there?' The arms turned inward, and the claws disappeared as Shanti went to patch the hole with liquid metal. Gatti watched, commenting, 

'Master Dilandau's going to kill you. He went insane when Shesta and Dalet only dented theirs,' 

'Oh, come on! All it needs is a little paint here and there...he won't know the difference! Besides,' she added as an afterthought. 'I quite like the pleasant breeze.' 

_She's mad. She's absolutely raving mad._ 'Right, so...I guess we'll stand guard here then, shall we?' Gatti changed frequencies to inform Dilandau that they were holding up the back, but he didn't think his voice was heard over the maniacal cackling. Switching back, he listened to Shanti hum a merry tune as she began to pull down wires and gears to help conceal the hole. His mind began to wander idly while he waited, and he looked about the burning remnants of the city around him.   
_This place looks familiar...isn't this the market? _The entire square had been burnt, tiny blazes still dancing in the air up and down the street. The bustling marketplace, once so alive with teeming throngs of people, now lay as still as a ghost town. He glanced downwards, and froze when he saw a pile of splintered, burnt wood swathed in green fabric that still smoked faintly. 

_'Looking for a ring? I'll help you find the perfect one for your ladyfriend!' _Thousands of tiny sparkling objects twinkled up at him like stars, scattered as dew-drops across the charred ground.  
_'I've lived here all my life...I will die here.'_ In horror, Gatti lifted the guymelef's foot, and prodded through the blackened wood in sad desperation. 

***** 

It was easy to manouevre through the marketplace, where the crowds had stopped to listen for more of the confusing loud noises. Mikyla wanted to scream at them all to run away for their lives, but Migel had strictly forbidden her to say a word. If a single person became panicked, the entire area would become a hysterical mob - creating deadly pandemonium. 

He was good at ordering people around, Migel. 

_He'd have made an excellent general_. Mikyla thought. She was starting to feel a bit guilty for yelling at him before, when now he was risking his own life to help her and Dante. It may have been the camaraderie between them, or perhaps some honour thing, but secretly Mikyla thought he was also doing it for her. 

As they wove through streets and alleys, another loud crash was heard, and this time it continued on. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, and glimpsed a great fountain of fire erupting in the distance. 

'Don't look back!' Migel shouted at her. Mikyla turned her head forwards, her dredlocks whipping into her eyes. Suddenly, the entire horizon seemed to explode, the sky itself ablaze. Out of the smoke and flame the ghostly silhouettes of guymelefs appeared briefly, before disappearing - 'Stealth Cloaks!'. Mikyla forced herself to ignore the screams of panic of her countrymen, and the igniting buildings all around her. Everything within her told her to run the other way, flee from the oncoming attack, but again, Migel had anticipated this. 

'We'll be surrounded,' he had said. 'Master Dilandau will use the Stealth Cloaks, and burn everything he can. You must stay with me, do you understand? You can't stop and think, you must listen to what I say and do it. Is that clear?' Mikyla smiled a little, recalling how she had fought the urge to stop and salute to him.   
Strange how she would be smiling when her country burned to the ground all around her. 

'We're almost at the walls. Get ready!' He sounded exhausted now, a sheen of sweat covering his face and dripping from his nose. Mikyla nodded, trying to ignore the sweat that stung her eyes. The cart now seemed ten times as heavy, and it was so hot... Just behind her, a building began to break apart as the fire gutted it. The heat was unbearable, so thick that Mikyla could hardly breathe. Smoke was everywhere, too, billowing black clouds that covered the entire sky in an ash blanket. The crackling of sparks and cries of people were nothing compared to the constant pounding that seemed to be getting louder. The ground shook underneath her feet with each footfall of the approaching guymelefs. 

_But where are they?_ Panic and fear was rising inside of her, refusing to be quelled while trees and buildings collapsed around her. Twice she dodged the smoking remains of a house as it hurtled towards them. The fire intensified, smoke filling her lungs and the pounding, her ears. Migel paused at a crossroads, looking frantically about him. 

'Which way?' he shouted, adjusting Dante. Mikyla lifted her head to answer him, and out of the corner of her eye she watched as a tree swayed dangerously towards them, then with a deafening crack, break in half. 

_'Look out!_' Migel's head snapped up seconds before the burning wood crashed down on him. 

***** 

'What's wrong, Gatti? What do you see?' Shanti asked, concerned at the sharp intake of breath from the other side. Curiously she watched as the blue machine suddenly pitched forward, and heard a choked noise over the com-link. Gatti picked something up out of the rubble, holding it delicately in a liquid metal bowl. She moved beside for a better look, and saw it was a body of what once had been a beast-man. A fox, she thought, judging from the traces of red fur underneath the black smudges of ash. 

'I told you...' Gatti whispered, cradling the body gently. 'I told you to leave... why didn't you? _Why??_' Shanti jumped at the anguished scream, confused as the blue 'melef began to dig a hole in the ground. Gatti's cockpit suddenly opened, and as he leapt out she saw his cheeks were flushed. Soundlessly she watched the strange ceremony take place; Gatti tenderly lifting the dead fox-man from the liquid metal, laying him down in the hole and cover him with a piece of the green cloth. She opened her cockpit as well, and stood there as he filled in the shallow grave, and muttered the words to the Zaibach requiem that they had sung at Migel's funeral. 

Shanti moved uncomfortably in the her metal cocoon and tried to think of something to say. After a long pause, Gatti suddenly stalked back up to his guymelef, though instead of entering it he sat broodingly on the edge. The girl watched him sadly as he glared at the ground, occasionally sniffing or wiping his eyes angrily. She had never seen him like this before, especially over some Friedan beast-man. 

_Perhaps he knew him from somewhere...met him when he sneaked here to find Dante._ '...Gatti?' 

'I hate this. I hate fighting, I hate killing... _I HATE THIS WAR!'_ He slammed his fists down, leaving a small dent in the blue metal, and making Shanti jump again. 'Why didn't he leave? I _told_ him! You _fool_... you should have listened... why? Why didn't he listen to me?' 

A static cry filled both cockpits. Shanti closed hers, and the metal collar came down across her chest and neck. 

'Unit 13 here, what's going on?' A flurry of replies came blaring out of the speakers, mingled with the odd cry or grunt. She heard a noise, and looked up to see the gigantic temple implode. 

'We were chasing the survivor-' 

'Guimel, behind you!' 

'MOVE it Shesta!!' 

'-he set off a trap!' 

'Well done. We were set up. A sacrifice?' Dilandau's laugh drowned out the other myriad of voices. 'They sacrificed their army on such a scale. Well done! You're incredible Fried!' His maniacal laugh came again as Shesta's voice came on the line, calling his name for instructions. 

'They escaped, the cowards! Look!' Dalet. Shanti looked up and saw a Freidan floating ship, containing, she assumed, the Duke. 

'They're heading north... we should follow,' Gatti had sluggishly climbed back into his guymelef, seeming to be ready for battle again. His flippant tone suggested otherwise, and Shanti was relieved when Dilandau told him no. 

'We're ordered to go back to the Vione. We're done here, so let's go home.' In the distance, the red guymelef shot into the sky, covered in dust and scratches. A few moments later, the rest of the squadron burst out after him, equally damaged. As she and Gatti moved into Flight mode and flew into formation, Shanti was pleased to her guymelef was not the only one that had been damaged. Guimel had lost an arm, and Shesta had a crushed leg, which caused his 'melef to twitch about in all sorts of directions. 

Nearing the Vione, Guimel veered off to glide beside them, using a private frequency to ask, 

'Do you think they made it? Dante, I mean...' 

'Well. We'll find out soon enough.' Gatti replied, perhaps more shortly that he had wanted. 

'What's up with you?' Guimel snorted, unhappy with his tone. 

'Nothing,' came the scathing reply. Shanti gently explained about the fox-man to the ruffled Guimel before he puffed up and said something he'd regret. 

'What, him? Isn't he the one that you bought the-' 

'GUIMEL,' Gatti suddenly said loudly. 'You're veering off course,' 

'Huh? Oh, right,' Shanti heard a click from Gatti's side, signifying him changing frequencies, and had the feeling he was chastising Guimel for whatever it was he was going to say. She shrugged inwardly, happy that at least Gatti was pre-occupied from thinking about the fox. As they neared the Vione, however, her curiousity crept up on her, demanding she wonder about what Guimel had said before being cut off. 

_Bought the what?_ she mused, watching Gatti's guymelef bump furiously into Guimel's. 

***** 

'Migel! Dante! _Migel_!' Mikyla rushed towards them, her heart pounding. Migel had thrown his injured comrade off of him as the tree came crashing down. Mikyla rushed to Dante, moving some debris off of him and turning him onto his back. He was unconcious, but breathing. 

'Migel?' The tree lay pinning him across the left leg and lower back. The flames were starting to creep up the wood, closer to the Dragon Slayer, eager to consume this new fuel. Migel groaned as she neared, and struggled to move the tree off of him. Mikyla went to help him, trying hard to lift the heavy branch. Without warning, the ground began to shake violently. Rolling clouds of dust swirled up from the dry earth in the distance, coming closer, closer... 

'Guymelefs...' Migel stated, his voice tight. 'They're heading this way. Run,' he started coughing from the smoke and dust blowing his way. 

'I won't!' Mikyla replied fiercely through gritted teeth. Her muscles cried for rest, and she stopped for a moment to regain her breath. 

'Don't be stupid,' hissed the boy. 'You'll be crushed!' 

'I'm - not - leaving - you!' she hissed back, straining once more against the heavy tree. Moments later she heard Migel yelp as the log began to roll off of him. The flames licked dangerously close, and Mikyla felt her skin burning from the intense heat.   
'Almost... got it!' She took a deep breath and pushed again, feeling a sense of hope as the tree moved in agonizing centimetres. Migel held himself up by his arms and helped her, arching his back into the rough bark. 

The footsteps of the invisible guymelef thundered in their ears, and Mikyla squinted through the smoke to see deep impressions being left in the earth. Migel was right - they would be crushed underfoot if they didn't move. The ground had begun to shake so ferociously that small pieces of debris and stones were being thrown into the air. 

_Come on... move... come on come on come on.._. With a cry, Mikyla threw herself at the branch, focusing all her strength into moving it. An earth-shaking footstep appeared mere metres away - the next step would be where they lay. The wood moved slowly, slowly... and suddenly Migel was free. With no time to spare, the girl dragged the Dragon Slayer away as the branch was crushed into a thousand splinters with a loud crunch. A cloud of dust filled the air, intruding their lungs and eyes. 

'Are... are you okay?' she coughed to Migel, who nodded. 'Good... let's go.' The Dragon Slayer picked up Dante, this time slinging him over his shoulders. Migel looked surprised at how light Dante actually was, feeling his comrade's bones poking into his back. Mikyla grabbed the cart, wincing at the blisters on her hands, and they set out to delve into the inferno once more. 

There was smoke everywhere, obscuring the sky in thick clouds that looked like they would explode. The flames called coquettishly out to the trio, twisting in the air and snapping sparks. Just as Mikyla thought they would all die from the poison they were breathing, she felt a cool breeze caress her reddened face. The smoke thinned out, the heat lessened, and soon they were moving up a dirt path away from the city. She pressed on, her body mechanically moving to obey one command - move. After an eternity, Migel stopped at the top of the hill and fell to his knees, gasping in the fresh air. Mikyla pulled up beside him, and for several minutes they did nothing but breathe and cough. Migel lay Dante gently against a tree, taking off his own shirt to provide cushioning, and Mikyla found some water to give him as he roused. 

'We... escape?' he asked, sipping weakly at the canteen. 

'Yes,' she replied in a raspy voice. When she had checked Dante over for any bleeding, she let him rest and went to find Migel, who had gone up the path a little. She found him by a tiny stream, washing the ash from his eyes and skin. 

'So,' he started, looking over his red skin that had already started to peel. 'Think I'll get a tan?' Mikyla forced her face to resemble a smile, too exhausted to laugh. They could still hear the fire raging on, the smoke still existant.   
'Clean up, have some water, and we'll move on.' 

'Gatti said he'll meet us in Gigas... a small village on the outskirts of Freid,' Mikyla said, sighing happily as the cool running water bathed her skin. Migel suddenly looked away with a strange thoughtful expression. 

_He misses them so terribly... and yet he stays here to help you._ The girl thought as she felt a guilty feeling fill her. 'Er... Migel?' 

'Hn.' 

'About earlier...' 

'Yeah?' Those grey-green eyes looked at her now, filled with curiousity. Mikyla bit her lower lip, and splashed her face with water again before saying, 

'I'm sorry. For yelling, I mean. I was just so-' 

'I know.' She looked up, into his beautiful eyes until at last he gave a cough. 'I'll go check on Dante... hurry up, alright?' 

'Yes,' she said off-handedly, watching him leave and realizing he had lost his crutch. After she had finished, Mikyla returned back to where Dante lay and found the canteen of water.   
When they had rested their weary bodies long enough, Migel picked up Dante, Mikyla picked up the cart, and they started down the narrow path that led out of Freid. 

  



	22. In This Empty Room

Note- Yes, they may seem a bit young. But hey, in Medieval times, people were betrothed before they were even born.  


* * *

_The beginning is always sudden  
On the street corner, I loved you  
You were just... smiling  
Looking at me mysteriously _

Why in this empty room  
Is my body shaking?  
Tell me...  
-Gackt 

* * *

  


**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Kono Dare mo Inai Heya De**

  


Why had he stayed? 

Gatti turned the thought over in his mind again and again. The shock of seeing his friend (_...he was my friend..._) lying amongst the ruins of the jewellery, his red fur glittering with drops of crystal and blood, had all but worn off. He had mourned, yes, buried the fox in the soil of the country he so loved. But now Gatti was beyond feeling grief, instead torturing himself by going over the minute details of when he and the vendor had first met. The old fox was so generous, even aiding him - a Zaibach soldier, and for what? Did he know death awaited him?   
Another thought struck the young soldier, and he mused in morbid fascination over who had killed the beast-man. Master Dilandau, perhaps? Sweeping through mercilessly behind a shield of flame, burning everything around... or was it Shesta? Or Dalet? Or some other comrade whose guymelef crushed anything before it?  
_Or it was me..._he mused. _Was I the one who killed him, after the kindness he had shown me? _Gatti's face twisted ironically, the expression inscrutable. It was easy to disassociate with those he and his comrades destroyed so pitilessly. They were the enemy, and as such were to be crushed. They didn't think, or feel, or have families who loved them, or show kindness to strangers... the Enemy is faceless, and it wants to kill you.  
It was either kill or be killed, Gatti thought feverishly. The fox, his countrymen wanted him dead. He had to defend himself, or he'd be dead. Right? 

The box poked sharply into his thigh. Gatti felt himself weakening, and the familiar prickling in his eyes. How many others out there were like the fox? How many of them had he killed in the name of Zaibach? 

'Gatti?' Her voice interrupted softly, calming his racing thoughts. 'You're so quiet... are you still thinking about...?' He could imagine Shanti biting her pale lip and wondering if she should have spoken. 

'No,' he responded, his voice cracking and raspy. 'No, I was just thinking about other stuff,' 

'Oh. Okay, then.' The comm-link fell silent, and his mouth twitched in a stony smile. She was worried about him. It felt... nice to be worried about. As they pulled into the hangar, he thought darkly if the fox-man had someone to worry about him. 

'We're home,' Guimel commented unnecessarily. As Shanti's Alseides unit entered the hangar, Gatti climbed out of his cockpit. The Dragon Slayers swarmed about him as they headed down the catwalk towards the door, laughing and giving animation details of how they had single-handedly defeated the entire Freidan army. Standing against the black iron railing, he watched in brooding silence as the cockpit of Shanti's guymelef opened, and she stepped out. Like the rest of them, her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. Gatti felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach as she tossed her head, sending small droplets adrift from her face. Raising her hand, the Highlander delicately wiped the remaining moisture from her forehead, and suddenly looked up at Gatti. The twinge turned into a faint churning as she smiled at him, and walked up the catwalk towards him. 

'Well. That was interesting,' she said offhandedly, as if destroying an entire country was an everyday occurance. Then again... it usually was. 

'You get used to it.' Gatti replied, the rasping in his voice making his words sound rough. Shanti gave him an odd look - he was too worn out to try and decipher it - and then asked where the showers were. He gave a short laugh.  
'Surely you aren't going to have one now?' he asked in disbelief. 

'And why not? _You_ could use a shower as well, mate,' she said, starting to walk towards the door. Gatti followed, ignoring her last remark, and said, 

'But everyone else is in there! You can't go in there with a dozen naked males crawling about!' Ah, the joys of a shared washroom... 

'Yes... might cause a little bit of confusion, wouldn't it?' Shanti mused, turning the corner and heading straight towards the sound of rushing water. She was in the mood where Gatti couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. It scared him. 

'You're joking!' he choked. 'They'd... they'd all stare!' They were getting far too close to the showers now. 

'Yes... yes, I'd expect so,' And before he could stop her, Shanti marched straight through the door. She moved swiftly down the rows of lockers, her boots clicking on the tiled floor. Most of the others didn't give the Highland 'boy' a second glance, though Shanti did receive some strange looks when he reached into a spray of water, fully clothed, and grabbed a bar of soap. Guimel, his curly hair full of bubbles, raised his eyebrow. 

'Usually people take their clothes off before they get wet,' he said sarcastically. Shanti, still fully underneath the showerhead, gave him a manic grin and shrugged. 

'Just needed some soap,' the Highlander said, and headed towards the door. Not a moment too soon! Gatti breathed a sigh of relief, as the wet leather of Shanti's uniform was beginning to get a bit too snug on her body. 

'Aren't you gonna have a shower?' Shesta said, bent over and rubbing his blond hair vigorously with a towel. With one eye making sure Shanti had left, Gatti nodded and began to strip down. 

*** 

'You are INSANE!' Gatti raged from the other side of the sheet. Shanti sighed, and reached for the shampoo Gatti had so nicely brought for her. She had pulled the bedsheet across the two walls in the far corner of the room, and there had set up a make-shift shower curtain. Usually she would sneak a shower late at night, but she was far too disgusting to wait another few hours, and had thus filled up a large bowl with water, found a cloth and settled for a sponge-bath. Shanti lathered the sweet-smelling liquid into a small mountain of white bubbles, and ran her hands through her blood-red hair, only half-listening to Gatti's reprimands. 

'Why are you so upset? No one saw...' 

'It's the PRINCIPLE of the point! Girls DON'T go into a boy's showers! Especially when it's full of... of...' 

'Boys?' 

'Exactly.' Gatti crossed his arms indignantly, getting the feeling she was not listening. His suspicions were confirmed when she started humming, the notes intertwined with the splashing water that rinsed the soap from her hair. With a resigned sigh, he went over to the sopping pile of her uniform, and hung it over the back of a chair where it dripped onto the hard stone floor. 

'It's not like there was much to see, anyhoo. Towel, please,' Shanti commented suddenly. Gatti felt his cheek flame red as he handed her a towel, and innocently asked what she meant. The girl ignored him, and told him to turn around. Obliging, he did so and heard her pad over to the wardrobe, open it, move through a few hangers - 'Not much to wear around here, is there?' - and step back to behind the sheet. 

'I'll take you shopping, then,' Gatti said over the rustling of fabric. He understood her annoyance; they were supplied a few clothes and four outfits - three pairs of the uniform (just in case one got dirty, he assumed), and a more diplomatic uniform. It was almost exactly like the usual blue armor and leather, save for a white, sleeveless robe that fitted over the leather, clasping at the waist, and embroidered with dark blue and gold dragon motifs. Gatti thought it was quite useless - there had never been an occasion when they'd had to dress up (Master Dilandau wasn't the diplomatic type). 

'Shopping? I thought you never had days off. You can turn around,' 

'We don't, really,' Gatti peered over his shoulder as she finished wrapping the bandages around her upper body, clad in black pants and a towel around her head. 'Sometimes when the Vione's landed we get sent out for 'scouting' duty. I heard that tonight we'll be docking in Asturia to resupply, since Lord Folken wants to see where the Crusade is taking the Duke,' 

'Ah,' came the muffled reply as Shanti pulled a loose black shirt over her head. She undid the towel from her head and, Gatti's comb in hand, sat down on his bed and began a vicious battle with her hair. The butterflies in his stomach returned as he watched for a few moments, then, a spontaneous urge became apparent. He sat down beside her, and mumbled his request. Shanti asked him to speak louder, and he repeated with a growing heat in his face, 

'Can I, uh... I'll comb it for you. If you want, I mean,'_ So says the mighty soldier Gatti... _The girl blinked, a tinge appearing in her cheeks as she handed him the comb and sat cross-legged with her back to him. Gently Gatti ran the comb through her damp hair, patiently untangling the knots that hid in the long strands. As he fought the tangles, he heard Shanti give a contented sigh; thinking if she were a cat she'd be purring. He worked in silence, both of them retreating into their own thoughts, and enjoying the moment. The ash-blond boy shifted positions, and was reminded of the box sitting maddeningly in his pocket. A beam of light from the setting sun shone through the window, resting upon each strand of gleaming hair he fervently worked at. Had he not been preoccupied with deeper concerns, Gatti would have been amused at how picturesque the sun was being. However, the box was burning a hole through his pocket.  
'So, Shanti... can I ask you something?' His stomach churned nervously, and he hoped the waver in his voice wasn't too obvious. 

'Mm?' 

'Have you ever thought about... you know... the future at all?' _Oh, how original. 'The future'. _The butterflies were having a field day in the pit of his stomach. 

'What do you mean?' Shanti blinked, hoping her voice sounded innocent. She wasn't experienced in such things, but something told her a boy didn't talk about 'the future' just because he was bored. 

'Well, you know...' he stammered as one butterfly played leapfrog with another. 'Like, what you're going to do when the war's over.' Her hair was so combed out it would most likely never tangle again, but he continued to comb it nervously. Abstractedly he noticed her hair was actually quite wavy, and it smelled quite lovely... 

'Can't say that I have,' she replied, taking the comb gently from him and splitting her hair into three strands to braid. 

'Oh.' Gatti stated lamely. Somehow this wasn't going exactly as he had planned. But then again... he hadn't planned. Shanti finished plaiting over her shoulder, and tied it. 

'Why do you ask?' She turned, looking at him with her head tilted curiously. The sunlight caught her eyes, fiercely illuminating one part of the green and gold, and casting the rest into the shadow of her long eyelashes. Gatti felt a rogue butterfly soar into his heart, and pang it cheekily. 

'Er, no reason. Just wondering.' 

'Ah.' In a verbal deadlock, the pair stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Shanti noticed for the first time how beautiful his eyes were; a dark stormcloud with lightening flashes of lighter grey, and just a hint of blue sea. _Stop being silly..._ Shanti chided herself as the same eyes flickered, and closed. In an instant his lips were against her own, and she felt her own set of butterflies flutter around in her stomach. They had kissed before; a quick peck before going to their duties, or for meals, and yet this time was different. It seemed also reminiscent of when she kissed him at the lake, and felt that strange emotion fill her. His fingertips lighted upon her cheek, and she felt as if she would melt against his touch. He broke the kiss, pulling back with a small smile gracing his features. He looked into her eyes with an unfamiliar warmth, and just as he leaned forward once again, she heard him breathe something that made her heart stop in shock, 

'I love you...' 

***** 

'Hey, 'Ky? Am I gonna live?' Her black eyes widened, and she almost dropped her spoon as she looked over at the dejected body of her love. 

'What makes you ask such a thing?' Mikyla asked, her voice strained. She set her bowl of stew to the side, having lost all interest in it, and tried to preoccupy herself with stoking the fire that licked at the bottom of the pot set over it._ Why is he asking me this?_

'Nothin'...' Dante gave a sort of resigned sigh, as if her reply had answered some unspoken question, giving the girl the feeling she had failed some sort of test. Bringing her knees to her chest, Mikyla stared at the burning, weaving flames, and thought about Freid - her beloved country, reduced to piles of broken stone and ashes. She had no more tears left to cry. She, Dante, and Migel were the only survivors of the 'fate of all who are born in Freid'.   
Where was Migel? Mikyla looked around for the boy, listened for his uneven footsteps, and found no trace of him. He had said he was going to check out the perimeter to try and determine their present location (soldier-Migel speak for 'I'm going for a walk'), but that was an hour ago.   
_Oh, well._ she thought. _His fault if his supper's cold. _On a whim the girl crawled over to Dante, who Migel had propped up against a rock, and sat beside him. Sweeping a couple deep violet dreadlocks behind her ear, she rested her head carefully on his shoulder. Dante weakly lifted his hand and put it around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. 

'Love you baby,' His poor 'Kyla. She'd been through so much, losing her home, her family... would she lose him now as well? Dante blew at the dark red strands that curtained his black eyes. Somehow he had accepted the fact he was dying. In each Dragon Slayer's mind they were immortal, and now here he was - dying. The boy had hoped he would die in some glorious battle, and now he only wished he could see his comrades again before he died. _Just hang on until Gigas... Gatti will come to bring us back to the Vione._

'Love you too,' The girl snuggled up closer against him, causing a few of his countless wounds to flare up sharply. They were bleeding more often, and it was getting harder to stop the bleeding. Staying awake became an impossible task nowadays, but he was afraid that he wouldn't wake up from one of his many naps, and thus kept himself awake until his body shut down, eyes open or not.  
Several minutes passed in silence, the crackling of the fire and the bubbling of the stew the only sound to fill their ears. Dante found himself becoming drowsy, and sluggishly tried to think of something to keep himself up. 

''Ky? What d'ya say we get married?' Well. That surely got _his_ heart beating! Again there was a very long silence, until, 

'Maybe you should get some sleep,'. 

'I'm serious,' he persisted, looking down at her. Mikyla slowly lifted her head to look into his eyes, her gaze scrutinizing to see if there was a spark in his eye that would tell her he was kidding, and finding none. 'If I asked you, would you marry me?' 

'Depends,' she said slowly. 'Are you asking me?' 

'Depends,' Dante grinned. 'Are you gonna say yes?' The girl laughed, an unfamiliar sound to the small clearing they camped in. 

'What kind of proposal is that?' she chided, sitting up and facing him with her arms crossed. Dante's grin melded into a more serious smile, and he met her eyes. 

'I love you, Mikyla,' he reached into his pocket, fumbling around for the small circle of metal he'd hurriedly crammed into it. His fingers closed upon the ring, and he held it tightly between his thumb and forefinger. 'And I would be honoured if you'd be my wife,' 

'Oh,' Mikyla's breath caught in her throat as he extended his hand towards her, the fire dancing upon the three tiny stones embedded into the glinting, golden circle. Thousands of thoughts all ran through her mind, trying to cram themselves into the tiny space of comprehension. When did he get this ring? Was this really happening? Had she really heard what he had muttered to her? How did he _pay_ for it? Was she going to wake up the next morning and be disappointed it was only a dream? 

'Well...?' Dante was starting to look nervous. Was she going to say yes? What could she possibly be thinking about? She hadn't answered yet... Should he have waited a bit longer? Why hadn't she answered yet? 

'Dante,' Suddenly the girl threw her arms around his neck, laughing and crying at the same time. 'Yes, of course yes! Oh, I love you...' She moved her head back to quickly wipe her eyes, and leaned forward again and kissed him again and again. Dante calmly took her hand, and placed the ring onto her finger where it fit perfectly. He kissed her hand, and looked up at her with his own eyes beginning to moisten. Mikyla looked down at her hand, spreading her fingers delicately and admiring the band in the dying sunlight. Dante felt himself lose the battle to stay conscious, and quickly took the initiative to move her chin towards him, lean forward, and kiss her lovingly. For that one, precious moment, Dante Lagatso felt as if he could take on the world, and win. 

From the trees close by, Migel watched expressionlessly, his pale eyes fixated on the shining ring on Mikyla's finger. 

***** 

'You know,' Guimel said loudly as he stared pointedly at the plate in front of him. 'We just defeated the entire Freidan army, shouldn't we at LEAST have a proper meal?' 

'We're almost at Asturia,' Shesta remarked, poking at a cream-coloured substance with his fork. 'We'll be restocking as soon as we get there,' Dalet nodded, intently watching a greyish brown slab just in case it had the intentions to flee his plate. 

'By this time tomorrow, we'll be eating like kings,' he commented, nudging the 'meat' with his knife. 

'I wonder if Master Dilandau has to eat this stuff,' Gatti mused, sipping at his glass of vino. He side-glanced Shanti, who was busy pushing some peas around aimlessly with his fork. 

'Oh, probably not. I bet he's sitting in his quarters right now, elegantly cutting at a roast,' Guimel lifted his nose in an uncanny resemblance to Dilandau, slicing at an imaginary piece of meat. 'Which he roasted himself, no doubt!' 

'Naah, it'd be burned!' Dalet grinned. 'He'd probably enjoy one of those Asturian flahm-ay thingies!' 

'That's 'flambe',' corrected Shesta, his mouth starting to water. 'With an expensive glass of white vino.' 

'And dessert!' Guimel said dreamily, his indigo eyes staring off into the distance. 'Sweets piled high to the ceiling, all sorts of fruits and cream...' As he, Dalet, and Shesta continued in their salivating discussion of what the commander was stuffing himself silly with, Gatti moved closer to Shanti, whispering, 

'What's wrong?' Shanti shook her head, and gave him a quick smile. 

'Just thinking.' Which was true, she argued silently. She had been a whirlwind of thought ever since the supper bell had rung. No; even before that. When Gatti said that he... loved her. He had said it, just like that, and kissed her before she could say anything. Then the accursed bell had interrupted them, as it always did, and with a mysterious smile, Gatti escorted her to the cafeteria.   
_He loves me..._ Oh, how those three little words held so much meaning! But she hadn't answered. Did she love him back? Was she even capable of it? That warm feeling... 

'Try not to think too hard,' Gatti nudged her with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was also thinking; more like deluding himself. The only reason she hadn't answered was because the bell had sounded. There hadn't been time to... Was he doing the right thing, wanting what he did? Gatti narrowed his eyes at that thought, brushing it from his mind. He loved her, and that was that. He made a mental note to try and get another moment alone with her later on. 

'You don't eat enough,' Dalet pointed his fork accusingly at Shanti, a fleck of the mysterious meatlike substance on the corner of his mouth. 

'What are you, his mama?' Guimel said thickly. 

'Don't talk with your mouth full, 'Mellie dear,' Gatti teased, deciding he wouldn't stress over Shanti's answer until after supper. 

'Make sure you eat all your veggies, Gatti-kins,' the other boy simpered, causing Shesta to snort into his vino. Shanti shook his head pityingly and stabbed the greyish slab fiercely, catching onto their playfulness. 

'Now children, no fighting at the table, or there'll be no dessert,' he said in a distinctly maternal sternness that made the rest of them stare. 

'You sounded just like my mama,' muttered Guimel, with food in his mouth. Shesta smiled, looking at the Highlander warmly from the rim of his glass. 

'I think Shanti'd make a good father,' Gatti quickly looked at Shanti for his reaction, but all he did was move the fork to his mouth in a rather philosophical gesture, a mysterious, secretive smile upon his lips. 

*** 

'So... did you enjoy supper?' Shanti cocked a brow in the boy's direction, stating she'd had worse. 'Oh, right,' Gatti scratched the back of his neck nervously. They lapsed into silence, and so the ash-blond watched the girl. He could tell she was nervous about something; she couldn't sit still. Just as Shanti finished rearranging the paltry wardrobe for the nth time, Gatti couldn't stand it anymore.  
'I'm gonna get some tea... do you want some tea? I'll get you some tea,' 

'But... right, nevermind,' Shanti watched him practically bolt out of the room. She sighed, tilted her head to one side, and stared at her shrunken uniform. It was a bit useless now; too tight to be worn during duty. There was no use giving it away, for only a Dragon Slayer could wear it. She held it out in front of her, studying it, when she got an idea. If Gatti actually WAS getting tea, then he wouldn't really mind having a uniform stuffed into their drinking water for further shrinkage... 

*** 

_Gatti, you ARE the man. Just be your charming manly self! _Such were the thoughts that ran through the Slayer's mind as he skittered towards the kitchens. 

'Hey, Gatti, wait up!' Dalet ran up to Gatti and walked beside him. 'So.. have you asked her yet?' Gatti flushed bright red and stared at his nonchalant comrade. 

'Er... well... not yet,' he fidgeted, running a hand through his ash hair as they turned into the kitchen. 

'Why not? You're not afraid are you?' Something in Dalet's tone hit a nerve with Gatti, and he stammered back childishly, 

'Oh, like... like _you_ could ask!' 

'Don't get all defensive,' Dalet twisted a coffee-coloured strand around his little finger. 'I just don't see why you haven't yet. You WANT to, don't you?' Gatti narrowed his eyes stubbornly, boiling the water and piling the cups on the tray with loud crashes. 

'Stop annoying me,' he snapped. Dalet said nothing further, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and one brow raised. Gatti tried to avoid the look the other boy was giving him, pretending he was busy with filling a little metal ball with herbs. He found another reason to be unhappy Dalet found out about Shanti - his lilac-eyed comrade could now annoy him about his intentions.  
_The last thing I need, _Gatti thought, closing the metal ball shut and dropping it into the boiling water. Oh, he wouldn't say it verbally. Dalet didn't need to as long as Gatti knew the other would inwardly mock him about not being manly enough to propose. It would bruise Gatti's ego, and no male could stand having a bruised ego.  
Brooding, he watched the amber tea thread its way through the water like a dye, until it grew dark enough to remove the ball. She didn't like her tea too strong, he thought idly. 

And suddenly, the tea was ready, and he could procrastinate no longer. Dalet gave him an encouraging grin, accompanying him quite unnecessarily back to his room. Gatti took a deep breath, and went into his room. 

*** 

'Catnip!' Shanti was upon him in an instant, gratefully taking a cup and prancing over to the table. Sitting down as well, Gatti noted a dripping uniform in the far corner, its sleeves cut off. He knew better than to ask.  
A cup and a half later, the boy casually cleared his throat. 

'So...' 

'I love you too,' Gatti nearly choked on his tea. He looked up wild-eyed at Shanti, whose eyes were closed as she sipped at her tea. So much for being manly about it! 

'Er... what?' 

I mean,' the Highlander set her cup down, the bottom of it shaking against the table before it had fully settled. Her eyes stayed averted, and she fidgeted with her hands. 'Well... I thought about it and... you know... you brought it up and... yah,' Even as she drifted off, Gatti swiftly moved to her side, putting his arms around her somewhat possessively. Barely able to contain the idiot-grin that threatened to break onto his face, he told her he loved her as well, and kissed her.  
'Do you,' she asked when he broke away. 'always do that when you can't think of anything to say?'_ Why is my heart beating like this?_

'Well... what should we talk about?' Gatti repositioned himself so that she could lean against him, his arms still around her. 

'The future, perhaps?' Shanti suggested with a wry tone. She was so nervous... but why? This feeling inside of her - that warm, almost queasy feeling - was becoming more intense, and she couldn't explain it. Gatti laughed softly, and her stomach gave a sickening twist. 

'So what _are_ you going to do when the war's over?' He hoped she couldn't feel his heart beating hard against his chest. A wave coursed from his heart through his body, settling quite stubbornly in the depths of his stomach. 

'I s'pose if I live, maybe I'll wander around aimlessly for a bit. Perhaps I'll settle down somewhere, so I'll have a place to come home to after a hard day's wandering,' her smile turned thoughtful. 'I don't know where I'd go,' 

'You could live with me,' Gatti blurted out, his breastbone aching horribly. 'I could always get a job... and you could, if you didn't want to stay at home,' Shanti tilted her head, her brow furrowing. 

'I know we aren't paid much, but I do think I could afford a place on my own!' she interjected, not quite catching Gatti's subtle leads. 

'I wouldn't mind if you wandered, really!' the boy swallowed hard, sweat starting to form on his forehead. _This isn't supposed to be happening! _he thought, beginning to tremble in anxiety. 'I mean, if you want to get a job too, you could! I wouldn't mind that either!' 

'What... ne? What are you talking about?' Gatti couldn't stand it anymore. In one fluid moment, he grasped her by the shoulders and swung her around to face him, shaking all over and feeling very faint. 'Hn?' 

'Please, Shanti, you are making it very hard for me to ask you to marry me!' he said in a shaking voice, as if he were going to cry any moment. Shanti blushed deeply as Gatti fumbled around in his pocket, and brought out a small black box. 

'What...?' she squeaked as he swiftly knelt down, opening the box and presenting it to her with his head bowed. Her shocked eyes numbly fixed upon the silver dragons, twisting around each other in an eternal ring. 

'I love you so much, Shanti... I couldn't bear to think of a day without you,' Gatti raised his head meekly, his shining grey eyes gazing so innocently into her own. 'Please... would you marry me?' 

A thousand reasons and words came as tsunami in her head. They were too young... in the army... what if Master Dilandau found out? During a war as well! And what would happen if...  
She looked back at Gatti, too many emotions fighting in her for any to be properly made into an expression. Her voice shook, the sound of it almost completely alien to her, as she whispered her answer. 

  



	23. Ring

Note - Forgive the rather obvious nod to Monty Python. I was tired.  


* * *

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Yubiwa**

'No.' 

'What? Why not? What do you mean 'no'?' he swallowed hard, wiping some sweat from his brow. The girl looked at him sternly enough to prevent further stammerings, so he instead looked at her with the most pleading expression he could muster. 

'I said... no.' 

'But.. but why?' he felt he was losing this battle. A battle he, personally, did NOT want to be losing. 

'If we keep on going, we'll be able to reach the border by sunset. I really don't want to be sleeping on the ground tonight,' Mikyla cast a rather baleful eye at Migel's ever deepening frown. 'But if YOU want to use a rock for a pillow, by all means, do so,' 

'Fine.' Migel replied shortly. A dark look on his face, he stomped down the trail, unthinking of how comfortable Dante was upon his back. If she wanted to be difficult, so be it. The only reason she wanted to get to the border was because there would be a church, not because of an inn.   
Migel was tired. HE had to stay up all night keeping watch (_She was more exhausted - I had to be a gentlemen about it_), HE had to carry the wounded boy on his back (_Why can't he just get better? He sleeps enough..._), HE had to put up with Mikyla's whining (_And how do you think I feel? I'm just as tired as you are!_). They had been travelling all day with barely a stop for rest. She was being so selfish. 

Mikyla tossed a stray dreadlock from her eye and glared at Migel's back. All day he had barely said a word to her, and she sensed he was doing all he could to not recoil from touching Dante. Didn't he understand how serious the Slayer's condition was? His blood was rotting in his very body. Didn't Migel care? All he wanted to do was stop and rest and take their time. As if she were magic, and could pull fresh bandages out of her hat every miet!   
_I shouldn't dwell on his bad mood, she thought. We should be there soon... then I can finally clean up. I wonder what mama would think when she finds out I'm getting married._  
Because her mother wasn't dead. She had to be alive. If the three of them could escape, her mother could just as easily. This... fate of all who were born in Freid nonsense. Surely she didn't believe that! Just because you were born in Freid you had to die. THEY survived, didn't they?  
_Then again..._ Mikyla paused. Dante had been born in Basram before moving to Asturia. She was pretty sure Migel was born in Zaibach, and as for herself... Mikyla felt chilled as she recalled her mother mentioning that she had lived in the outskirts of Fanelia to the north until her father died. 

_That still doesn't mean some stupid phrase written in some book could really happen,_ she thought firmly. Why worry about it? After she and Dante were married, and he regained his strength and recovered (_Because he's going to get better..._), they would go looking for her mother. 

Until then, she would have to glare at Migel's back as it began to rain. 

***** 

'So, em... what happens now?' Shanti asked, at last regaining possession of her lips. Gatti may not have to breathe, but she did, and she turned a cheek when he tried to kiss her for the hundredth time.   
_Like you don't enjoy it. _

'We're going to be in Asturia early in the morning, so tomorrow night we'll go on a 'scouting mission' and find a church or something,' he said, stealing a quick kiss. Shanti humoured him, kissing him back, and looked down at the ring in her hand. 

'But I don't have a ring for you. Don't we need two rings?' Gatti shrugged, an idiot-grin appearing, for the hundredth time, on his face. 

'Dunno. Maybe we'll use something else. Maybe we'll use _string_!' he said with a childish giggle. 'With this string, I thee wed,' Shanti pushed his head away from her, rolling her eyes. 

'You're insane. I'll figure something out,' she gave a secretive smile, and kissed him as he tried to object. Not minding at all, Gatti returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. In a fit of giddy spontaneity, he lifted her up and spun around, provoking a rather surprised squeak from his significant other. 

The supper bell rang, putting the slightest dent in Gatti's giddiness. As he set the girl down, he gave an exaggerated pout to show his disapproval of the bell.  
Shanti cocked a brow.  
'Don't give me that look. I'm hungry.' Taking his hand she lead him to the door, where he pinned her against the wall, kissed her deeply, and continued on towards the kitchens. 

It took all his will not to pin her against every wall they passed and kiss her again, and again, and again.  
_Soon,_ he randomly thought. _What is a day compared to an eternity?_  
Even if that day lasted an eternity. 

'Please don't grin like that, my dear. People could get ideas,' Shanti lowered her voice in a suggestive tone, squeezing his hand quickly while they walked together. 

'I hope they damn well do!' Gatti crowed. 'I am the happiest guy in the world!' 

*** 

Gatti's quiet sleep-breathing filled the air - a rather calming lullaby. At supper, Guimel's excitement about 'real food at last!' added with his own giddiness over tomorrow night had worn the Slayer out completely. 

The girl watched his silhouette for a moment, captivated by the soft movements his chest made under the blanket as he breathed. She was wearing a long shirt she had found in a wardrobe drawer, and she took it partially off, leaving the sleeves on her arms. Tensing for the pain, she let her wings out.  
_OwwWWWww... ow, ow... ow._  
The pain seemed to be getting worse. Or perhaps she wasn't doing it right. Like anyone had ever taught her. 

It seemed like a waste to go through all that pain and not stretch her wings out, so the Highlander moved them around a few times, pulling at every muscle before folding them close to her body. Shanti personally thought she looked ridiculous with her wings folded, but Gatti told her that it looked very beautiful, so she left it at that. There was no arguing with him when he had made a decision.   
She didn't feel like sleeping much, nor sheathing her wings. An idea randomly sauntered into her mind; an idea she was beginning to quite like. Walking over to the wardrobe, she pulled out the shrunken version of her uniform, a needle and thread, and a pair of scissors. Since she wanted to avoid waking him, Shanti sat down in a patch of moonlight from the window instead of lighting a torch.  
Thus she set to work, cutting at the uniform, pausing critically, then cutting again; at one point deciding to sacrifice her dress uniform for parts. Once or twice Gatti woke and beckoned her to go to sleep. Each time she walked over, kissed him and gave the reassurance she was going to go to bed soon, truly. Then she would hold him until he fell asleep, and crept back to her work.  
Shanti was determined to finish for tomorrow night, even as she shivered with cold and her eyelids weighted down upon her eyes. 

Everything would be perfect tomorrow night. 

***** 

'Psst... are you asleep?' Migel stiffened. Surely she was talking to Dante. There was no reason for her to actually talk to him, especially since she hadn't spoken a word to him all day.  
'Migel?' Right. So she was talking to him. With a short snort of annoyance, Migel gave a non-committal groan to signify he was, indeed, listening. Mikyla sat up, resting on her elbow, and looked across the room at his back.  
'We're going to be in Gigas soon, right?' 

'Hn.' 

'Well.. how soon?' Migel shrugged. 

'If we keep on stopping, it'll take longer,' Mikyla puffed up and had to bite her lip hard to keep from yelling at him. Dante was sleeping peacefully in the small bed, as he had been since they stopped in the inn. Without argument, Migel had set up on the floor, and Mikyla was forced to share it with him. 

_Infuriating boy!_  
'What is your problem?' she hissed with such vehemence Migel was surprised. 'Don't you want to see Guimel and the rest of them again? I'm not just trying to get there for me, ya know,' the girl's voice cracked. 'But if you want to take your time, then fine by me!' she flopped back down on the floor, purposely turning her back to him. 

Migel exhaled sharply through his nose. Like she could ever understand! He was doing it all for her. And what if he returned to Master Dilandau? He'd be a disgrace to the Dragon Slayers for failing to capture the Dragon. He was as good as dead anyway - a poor excuse for a soldier and guymelef pilot. 

_**So what are you going to do Migel?**_ The voice in his head snided.  
_Protect Mikyla.  
**Protect? What for? You really think she wants you? Look at her ring, Migel. YOU didn't give it to her, did you? Idiot boy. Dante might die, but at least HE didn't fail Master Dilandau.**_  
Migel's self-abuse continued on for quite some time until he became aware of a soft noise. He paused, and soon realized it was Mikyla trying to stop crying.  
_Great._ Now he felt guilty. He didn't even know why, but he did. 

'Mikyla...?' he whispered out before he realized it. There was a break in the sniffling, though it continued on more quietly. The chestnut-haired boy looked over his shoulder at her body. She was pretending to be asleep, and he knew it.  
'I'm sorry.'   
There. That should do. Migel nestled his head back onto the rolled up coat, convincing himself that since he'd apologized (for whatever he had done wrong) his concious was cleared. Attempting to drown out her sniffing, he dwelled more on his self-abuse and what he would do when they finally did reach Gigas. Mikyla would want to get married there... most likely try and find some work.

Work. There was a new novelty. Maybe he could train guymelef pilots. Or hard labour in the energist mines. He was leaning towards hard labour - his Zaibach accent would most likely be his worst enemy. Who would want to hire an ex-soldier of an army set on conquering the world? 

Either way, he was going to have to try and build a life... a life away from Master Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers. 

***** 

'Unit 13 ready and awaiting orders, sir,' _Yooi_ how the day had dragged on! Every single little exersize and training stance and study had begun to grate her nerves more and more, and it seemed the clock always read the exact same time no matter how many times she glared at it. She hadn't seen Gatti all day either - he said it was bad luck for a man to see his bride the day of their wedding. 

And now Master Dilandau seemed to be taking his own sweet time in giving out the orders. There was the group that was to join Dilandau in making diplomatic niceties and demanding supplies and suchlike. Then there was the two triads being sent out on scouting duty to make sure dear Asturia stayed under the boot and didn't think of attacking high and mighty Zaibach. Of course, each individual Slayer had to be given orders, and those orders had to be set in ink, and copies were to be made of the orders, and copies were to be made of the copies of the orders and- 

'Right, off you go.' 

'Could that have _taken_ any longer?' Shanti whined over the comm-link to Gatti and Dalet, both of whom, coincidentally, were in her triad. 

'What's your hurry? You don't have anywhere important to go, do you?' Dalet grinned from the head of their 'melef formation. 

'Oh, right. Ha ha. So... when do we split up with the other triad?' 

'We're to stay together until sunset, whereas then we'll all split up. I'm pretty sure Guimel is going to try and chat up a few Asturian ladies, so we shouldn't be seeing him for awhile. Shesta and Viole will stay with him and try and follow their orders. Both triads'll meet up several miets before midnight, and we go home,' Gatti replied. He wished Shesta and Guimel could join him - it wasn't fair to keep his two best friends from being at his wedding. However, until the war was over, everything had to be kept secret.  
_Stupid war..._ he thought darkly. _I'm sick of it getting in the way..._

They did a circle of Palas, Asturia's capital, to keep themselves amused until the sun became a sliver behind the Chatal mountains. Guimel's voice came over the intercom, stating with a rather gleeful tone that he was going to 'patrol the streets' (just in case the Dragon happened to be down there, in Palas, at night).   
'Right. We'll meet at these coordinates twenty miets before midnight. Don't be late!' Gatti said, allowing himself a small smile when a chorus of tired 'we won't's came back over the line. 

Dalet led them a little distance away from the capital towards a cathedral in an open field. There they landed their Alseides, climbed out, and went up the stairs. 

'I'll handle this,' Dalet knocked on the door, and a few moments later, a monk poked his head out, blinking tiredly out into the night.  
'Hey! Are you guys open, or should I come back tommorrow?' 

'_Dalet!_' the monk threw his arms around the Slayer, a grin on his face. 'How long has it been? I haven't seen you for ages!' the grin melted to a more serious look. 'You still attend mass in that army of yours?' 

'Yeah... pray for my eternal soul everyday. Listen, can you do me a favour?' Dalet said quickly. 'We're sort of in a hurry...' 

'Anything, my son. Please, come in!' The trio followed the man inside. Stroking her braid nervously, Shanti looked around in awe at the high, decorated ceiling, candles, and intricately coloured glass windows. Gatti looked at the floor, still steadfast in his desire not to see her yet. Up ahead Dalet was talking amicably with the monk. 

'Marriage is it? It's a bit late at night... I wouldn't like to wake anyone up, as Zaibach isn't that popular. I could do it, if you like,' Dalet grinned, and thanked him profusely. The monk looked up at Shanti with a polite smile. 'Does my lady have anything she wishes to do before we start?' 

'Er... yes, please... if I could change,' The monk - Brother Meinar, Dalet introduced him as then - nodded and bid her follow. As they walked away, Gatti blinked. 

'Change? Into what?' 

'Here,' Dalet threw a bundle at him, catching the ash-blond in the stomach. 'I brought this so you'll look at least a little decent,' Gatti looked at the bundle, recognizing it to be his dress uniform. 

'How'd you meet Meinar?' he asked, stripping out of his jacket and putting the ankle-length, nicer-looking one on. 

'I was going to be in the priesthood before joining the Dragon Slayers,' came the sheepish reply. 'Here, smooth it out a bit- there you go,' Dalet straightened the white over-coat on the jacket, the collar, and adjusted Gatti's sword. Gatti looked at his reflection in a large bowl of water and took some in his fingers to wet down his hair before beginning to pace. His boots clicked on the smooth tile floor, click.. click.. click... 

'What taking so long?' he asked nervously. Dalet shrugged. 

'Ladies always take a long time to get ready. It's just one of those female... things,' Gatti's pace quickened as he began to get more and more anxious. Was she reconsidering his proposal? Was she going to come out and tell him that she hadn't had time to think about it, and that it was all happening too fast and that-  
'Gatti!' An elbow nudged him, hard. Beginning to retort, he caught Dalet's eye and followed it over towards a moonlit patch of floor nearby. His jaw dropped. 

Shanti stood with a tiny smile, the light perfectly illuminating her soft features. Her long red hair was down - for the first time Gatti had ever seen it - pulled back at the temples into a tiny braid that connected at the back of her head, and fell down the scarlet waves and ringlets.  
She was wearing a dress, a sight Gatti had also never seen before, and it took him a few moments to realize what it was - her uniform. The arms had been cut off at the base of the collar, creating a haltertop; the rest of the sleeves became long black gloves. Black leather clung snugly to curves Gatti had never imagined existed. The kilted part had been sewn together and lengthened to reach her ankles. Instead of the blue stripe that ran down the front, she had taken the white fabric of the dress-jacket and sewn it as a replacement, making the embroidered dragon motifs flow down the front of the skirt. 

Dalet let out a low whistle, and Gatti could only stare as the girl walked over to him, her expression anxious. 

'So... what do you think?' she asked timidly. The boy was staring at her with a stunned look in his grey eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and his jaw worked as he tried to form words. 

'You.. you look... you're beautiful,' he breathed, quite aware of the fact Dalet was shamelessly checking out his fiancée. She gave a relieved, giddy sort of smile, and it took all of Gatti's strength not to act very, very rashly. 

Brother Meinar beckoned them over to the altar, and told them to kneel. He softly sang a prayer, and began to recite. Gatti's heart hadn't stopped beating like a caged bird since he had first lain eyes on Shanti, and as Meinar asked him to take out the ring, it quickened to a hard throbbing. With trembling hands he fumbled for the ring in his pocket, finally finding it and placing it on her finger. 

'With... with this r-... ring, I th-thee wed,' he stuttered after the brother, looking into Shanti's eyes. When asked for the second ring, Shanti unexpectedly reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring made from a lock of her hair. 

'It's not that pretty...' she said sheepishly, taking his hand and sliding the braided circle onto his finger. She repeated the words, more smoothly than Gatti, and Meinar began to say a few more words. 

'Now,' he turned to Gatti. 'Do you take this woman to be your wife 'till death do you part?' 

'I do,' _Oh god I do!_

'And do you,' he said to Shanti. 'Do you take this man to be your husband 'till death do you part?' 

'Yes... I do,' she looked at him, and her smile melted his heart. Meinar intoned further, 

'Then by the power of the Creator Spirit, I pronounce these two before me husband and wife.' Looking pleased with himself, the brother looked at Gatti with a twinkle in his eye. 'You may kiss the bride,'  
The two looked at each other for a moment, both in a daze that this was actually happening. 

'Well, go on then!' Dalet called out. With a grin, Gatti gathered the girl in his arms and leaned in close. Their lips met in the softest of kisses, strengthening slowly as they gained more confidence. At last they pulled apart, and Shanti embraced him tightly with a short giggle.   
Dalet smiled, glanced at a clock, and blinked. 'I'm sorry, you two, but we have to go right now,' Shanti nodded, rushing off to the room to change into her uniform as Gatti did likewise. Dalet and Meinar patted each other on the back and exchanged a few words until the couple were ready. All three thanked the brother again and again until he bid them goodnight, and that if they should ever need a baptism performed, he was always available.   
Thus they walked back to their guymelefs, the pair holding hands and staring at each other with dazed idiot-grins gracing both their faces. 

*** 

'What's up with Gatti and Shanti? They've been quiet the whole trip,' Guimel commented. 'They talking about me?' 

'Why would anyone in their right mind gonna talk 'bout you, 'Mellie?' Viole teased. 

'I think they're just really tired. It'd probably be a good idea to not disturb them at all tonight,' Dalet advised cryptically. 'You know how Gatti is when he doesn't get enough sleep, and I bet Shanti's worse. 

'Maa, you're right. Don't really want to have Gatti on my case,' Guimel yawned. 'Especially if he found out what I'd been doing...' 

'Oh?' 

'Don't make it sound like it's important,' Shesta piped up with a bored tone. 'You only got rejected by every female-esque thing in Palas...'  
Dalet pretended to listen to the squabbling that ensued. Earlier that night he had felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
_Have I paid back what I owe? I nearly tore them apart... bringing them together like this... have I been forgiven? _  
He smiled to himself. So... this is what it felt like to be at peace. 

*** 

Gatti closed the door behind him and, highly against the rules, locked it. He tossed the bundle of his dress-coat into the corner and fell upon Shanti like a cat on its prey; pulling her close to him and kissing her with fierce intensity. She dropped her own bundle, and they stood, holding each other in close embrace.  
Shanti was still in a daze; they both were... hardly daring to believe that each had the other, and that the other was theirs forever.  
She broke a kiss when the noticed the boy's hands moving to undo the belt her sword rested on. 'Ssh... it's alright,' he said with a short kiss. 'Just relax.' At her nod, he continued in his movements, unzipping her jacket and throwing it on the floor as well. He removed his own belt and jacket, then picked up his new wife and carried her over the threshold towards his bed where he lay her gently down. With more reassuring kisses, the rest of her clothes were thus removed and added to the ever-growing pile on the floor. Leaning back, the boy took in the sight of the Highlander, drinking it in to overflow. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling his eyes on her various scars and cuts, and other places. 

'What?' she asked nervously, his close scrutiny making her edgy. 

'You're beautiful, love,' he breathed, rushing forward without warning and kissing her with a strange new passion. In surprise she parted her lips to talk, and was even more surprised when she felt a wet warmth in her mouth, on her own tongue. It was... strange. Strange, but not.   
His lips found their way along her jaw, towards her ear, sending small shivers along her body. 

'I'm cold,' she stated bluntly, unsure of what to do. 

'Here... get under the sheets,' he said, and as she did so he rid himself of the rest of his clothing and joined her.   
'Are you afraid...?' he asked when he had reached her ear again. Shanti tried to answer, but having him nibbling her earlobe was... more than a little distracting. 

'I... I don't know...' she sighed, her breath shaky has she began to feel frustrated. This... whatever they were going to do. One of the other test subjects had been very crude, so she knew... but she didn't. It was frightening, almost. Gatti stopped, leaning over her with his hands along the sides of her face. 

'I love you, and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you,' Shanti's eyes widened. 

'You mean it's going to _hurt?_' her voice squeaked in rising panic. The boy sighed and held her close. 

'For a little bit, yeah... but not for that long. It'll go away, I promise, okay?' 

'I-' 

'It's alright, you'll be fine. Just relax, love...' he kissed her, slowly, and moved down her neck. Shanti breathed deeply, trying to relax. If he said it wouldn't hurt for long... She stiffened as she realized where he was at currently - where his lips were at. She had a thought that the particular action was something a more younger child would do... but she decided to bite her tongue. 

_Don't be analytical. He said to relax. So relax. Don't be analyti- what the-_!  
'Yes... I have a bellybutton,' she said in a guarded tone. 

'You don't like that? Sorry,' his voice was muffled from being under the sheets. 

'I never said I didn't...' she felt his hands on her legs - _Relax..._ - from her knees, massaging upwards.  
_Relax... that feels kinda... nice, almost. Never really thought of it that way. No... don't be analytical. Don't be analytic-... ack!_  
A very, very strange feeling had erupted. The sensation of what he was doing... that aching sort of feeling that rose from her lower area, spreading across her entire body. Her hips involuntarily jerked.  
_Okay, okay... o...kay... oKAY this is... this is strange... but good. Good... good GOD this... is... strange and good..._  
Waves of the strange-and-good feeling were coursing through her body, and she became only dimly aware of her rapid breathing. Suddenly it stopped, and his upper torso reappeared, hovering over her.  
_...it's gonna hurt._ She looked up at him fearfully, and he nuzzled at her neck in calm reassurance. He kissed her, again using his tongue, and she felt him move.   
_Alright alright... it's alright... it... SHITE... shiteshiteshiteshite... okay, okay... breathe..._ Shanti shook gingerly until the pain went away. She later learned that she had dug her nails into Gatti's back, so he could sympathize with her. Slightly.  
_There... wasn't so bad... but this. This is strange. This is... very... very... delirium. It's delirium... I can't... I can't think... What does it feel like? I've never... I don't know. I don't know... I don't... it's... good. It's good, definitely good... he's... we're connected... somehow, and it's... building... to something... building... building... build... ing..._  
There was no room. There was no war. There was no Gaea. There was a wave, crashing through her fragile body with violent force... a tsunami on a shore. All her senses simultaneously exploded.   
There was nothing but darkness, and a sound... her breathing, and his breathing. Not even the sorcerers and their science could have ever EVER come close to this. She was shaking. She opened her eyelids - they felt unnaturally heavy - as Gatti fell down beside her. They both lay there, catching their breath as the faint awareness of their surroundings - sheets, bed, room, the Vione - came back to them. 

Gatti sluggishly moved and put his arms around her, holding her close. The girl rested her head in a perfectly shaped nook in his chest, hearing his heart beat gradually come down. 

'I love you,' he whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

'Love you too,' she snuggled ever closer, and the surroundings faded away again. She couldn't describe what she was feeling even if she tried. Euphoric, delirious, peace... Shanti closed her eyes, and fell asleep. For that night, that moment, there was only Gatti, and that was the only thing that mattered. 

*** 

She couldn't sleep. There was something... something on her mind that was far more pressing than sleep. As if she could pinpoint exactly what it was. Slowly, she moved outside of the warm, protective arms into the cold air. On the most aimless whim, she dug around for parchment and a quill and began to write.   
At first the words were mere characters put together without meaning, even a doodle randomly appeared. However, on a second piece of parchment, she began to write words that made sense. Words that she poured the something into, in hopes that it would get out of her mind. 

_'You ever get that feeling where you're sure you've met before, even though you haven't? And when you do meet this person, you feel as if you've known them for your whole life? I think that's happened to me. I've known you for only a couple months... but I've_ known_ you for far longer than that. And even as every instinct tells me this is wrong, I can't love... I'm not human enough - a demon race- I can't help but feel that... I couldn't picture my life without you in it. It just doesn't work that way. It is so dangerous and so beautiful and wondrous to have you.. have_ someone _close to me. Someone I can talk to, someone who'll let me hide. Hide away from the prying light and the cold tubes and liquid... Even though I'll hurt you again and again... I don't want to. I don't know why I'd ever want to. Yet...  
I know I'm dying. The wings of a Draconian gradually turn from white to black as they begin to age. I don't know how long I'll live. I only pray it's long enough to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. To love as hard and as deep as I ever could... to trust someone. But I can't tell you. I can't tell you... it will only hurt you, and look at you, so happy! Is that selfish of me, do you think? To keep that little secret to myself for now?  
You just cannot comprehend how much I love you! I am in such ecstasy just to have you speak to me... like I've struggled for so long just to have one kind word, and instead you gathered me in your arms and held me close, and I could hear your heart beating. Every touch, every glance, every kiss... just having you near gives me the will to live for one day longer.  
I'm sorry that I'll hurt you. I know you'll be sad, but you shouldn't be. Even when I'm not here, I'm still with you. You've taken part of me to keep inside you, so that I'll always follow you wherever you go. Never forget you're not alone. One day we'll see each other again, ne? I will miss growing old with you, but I'll watch you from wherever the spirits go, so that I can see you when you're wrinkled and white-haired. _

I love you.' 

Shanti stopped writing and looked at the words, reading it over until the black ink dried.   
_I can't give him this..._ she thought, beginning to tear the page in half when Gatti stirred close by, murmuring at her to come back and sleep before turning over.  
Brooding, she found a feather - a short black one, from a section close to her body - that hadn't disappeared the last time she stretched out her wings. She folded the letter carefully, weaving the feather through it to keep it closed. 

With that, she hid the note away in her uniform, and walked back to the arms of her love. 


	24. Eden

Dedicated to Quados Amundae. 

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - IIDEN**   


It wasn't as if sleep was important. It was only an opportunity to die breathing for however long. 

Even so, Shanti was beginning to miss it. 

It had been a few weeks since they had been married, and almost every night was spent.. well, not sleeping. Normally Shanti wouldn't be able to sleep - it was strange really, as she was always tired throughout the day - but she found she was getting more exhausted. 

She opened her eyes and looked blankly up at the ceiling. It was still dark, meaning it was very early. It was almost autumn. Now awake, the girl moved her eyes downward. Gatti had fallen asleep on top of her left leg with his arms around her. His head rested on her chest, and she stroked his ash hair idly. It was the quiet times like this she enjoyed the most, preferably unclothed. His skin was always so warm and soft, and feeling his body so close to her own made her feel safe. For the first time she felt alive and almost human. Not some freak or test-subject, but something that mattered to someone. 

As she closed her eyes to doze, she felt a sudden churning in her stomach; her throat tightening as if to choke. Gently moving Gatti, the girl sat up and put her hand over her mouth just as her body gave a twitch. Shanti swiftly got out of bed and reached for the bowl of washing water. Seconds later she was bent over it, convulsing and choking as the remnants of her last meal filled the dish.   
She leaned against the wall, gasping and sweating. Her head ached. 

'Hey love.. you alright?' Gatti's husky voice murmured from the bed. Shanti swallowed and waited for the nauseous feeling to pass. 

'Y.. yah.. fine.. Go back to sle-' the rest of her sentence was lost in harsh retching. Gatti peered over the side of the bed in alarm, and, seeing his poor wife bent over a bowl, quickly appeared by her side. He put an arm around her heaving shoulders, moving her hair from her sticky forehead. Within a few moments, she had finished and fell against him with tears forming in her eyes. The boy rocked her gently as she made little mewling sounds, clutching at her stomach and wiping her moist eyes on his shoulder. He asked her what was wrong in a soft, gentle voice. With a sniff, she muttered her tummy hurt. 

'Come on.. come lie down,' he guided her to the bed where she collapsed onto the cool sheets, curled up in a fetal position with both hands on her stomach. 

'Think I ate too much,' Which was true - ever since they had docked in Asturia their meals had been filled with rich foods that would have unsettled anyone's stomach. 

'Are you going to be alright for a bit?' Gatti picked up the bowl and went to the washrooms to clean it out. When he returned, the girl was fast asleep with such a pitiful expression on her face. He dipped a washcloth into the clean water and mopped her forehead with it until the morning bell rang. 

***** 

Mikyla's incessant giggles were enough to drive Migel insane. They had reached Gigas two nights ago, and last night Mikyla and Dante were wed. Migel had to watch the painful ceremony from a hard wooden bench, his arms crossed the entire time. She had looked so beautiful in her clean clothes, with her face finally washed of soot and dirt. She had even bought flowers for the occasion. Dante, of course, had to be seated in a chair as he was too weak to stand. Still, Migel thought his comrade looked quite healthy with an ever-present smile on his face. They looked so perfect together. It made him sick. 

Migel put down his book in frustration as another bubble of laughter issued forth from the next room. _Does she not shut up? How much can a person laugh in a day?!_ His frown deepened considerably as the laughter stopped abruptly. They were kissing again. Since Dante was not in the right condition to be doing anything else, all they did was kiss. Migel hadn't been able to talk to either of them (not that he wanted to) since last night. 

_You are so conceited. You don't even see how this makes me feel. You never even asked how it makes me feel. Do you even care about anyone beside yourself? If you were smarter you have seen that Dante's going to die. He'll be dead and you'll be a newlywed widow. You are so SELFISH Mikyla!_ Migel threw the book across the room in frustration, causing Mikyla to poke her head in his room. She looked annoyed. 

'Do you mind?' 

_Oh, sorry. How dare I interrupt your important time with a breathing corpse._ Migel glared at her, biting his tongue to prevent his thoughts from being voiced.  
'No, not at all,' he replied with an airy tone. The girl gave him a nasty look and stomped back to her room. Migel clenched his fists very tightly. If he punched a hole in the wall they'd be kicked out for sure. Leave it up to Mikyla to dump all their financial problems on him.  
_I hate it. You're so selfish. I guess I don't matter anymore. Fine. Be that way. I'll leave you and your lover alone. We'll see if HE can provide for you!_ Unable to contain his anger any longer, Migel hurriedly packed up his scant belongings and charged to Mikyla's room. Her surprised look was almost priceless. 

'What the he-?' 

'I'm leaving. I said I'd bring you to Gigas, and so I have. You obviously don't need me around anymore, so goodbye,' 

'Wait! What about Gatti? Don't you want to see your friends again?' she attempted a sneer, but Migel could see she was worried. 

'What do you care? You DON'T. You can't see past anyone but yourself. What do you care if I leave? What do you care if I see them again? I'm DEAD to them,' he shouted, and she winced. 'I might as well be dead to you. You've got you wanted, and that's all you care about. So I'm leaving,' 

'FINE!' The shriek came with such ferocity Migel stopped. 'Leave. It'd make MY life a whole lot easier without having to deal with your selfishness. I tried damn hard to keep you alive, and I'm trying damn hard to keep Dante alive. Don't you DARE start saying I'm conceited, when all I've done is look after you! I don't know why you even stayed this long!' Migel was incensed. 

'You want to know why? I did it for you. I've done EVERYTHING for you. You were just too busy with yourself to notice. I helped you escape, I helped you with him, and I helped you to Gigas. I've done everything just for you because I _love_ you. I LOVE you, and you are so wrapped up with yourself you can't even notice!' Shocked, Mikyla's mouth fell open. Migel snorted and turned angrily for the door, sending one last remark over his shoulder. 'You know.. I don't know what Dante sees in you.' 

The Slayer stormed out of the building, his limp slowing him down just barely. The innkeeper yelled something after him, but he hardly heard it. A few blocks away his pace slowed, but the anger still burned inside. He needed to hit something, he needed to destroy something.. he wished he had his guymelef to blow up a mountainside. 

_ I hate you. I hate you. Everything was going fine until you screwed it up. Now she hates you Migel, and she'll always hate you. You love her? You are a disgrace. How dare you.. how dare you.. _

I hate me. 

***** 

_I feel.. like crap._ Shanti thought to herself as she walked down the catwalk in the hangar. Fellow Dragon Slayers ran past her, eager to get into their beloved machines. Another battle was imminent - they had found the Duke of Fried at the Temple of Fortuna. As expected, Master Dilandau was stoked. Lord Folken wanted a thing of power from the Duke, but, knowing he wouldn't give it up easily, decided to attack the remaining Freidan forces. If the Duke was dead, perhaps his child-prince would give it up. 

_Absolute, infinite crap._ Gatti caught up to his wife just before she entered the cockpit. 

'What's wrong?' 

'Nothing. Abso-bloody-lutely nothing,' Shanti snipped before closing the hatch. The liquid metal filled the chamber, making her feel weightless. She breathed a sigh of relief - her feet had been hurting her all morning. The hangar doors opened, and as soon as her Alseides had reached its position in the formation, Gatti's voice came over the line. 

'What's wrong?' he asked again. 'You were sick this morning, why are you coming along?' 

'Oh, like Dilandau's going to let me take a day off just because of a little bug. I'm fine!' Shanti clicked off the line, and the boy didn't say a word for the rest of the trip. They soon landed on a dusty field, the Alseides moving in a line towards the horizon, where the remnants of Freid's forces waited. The girl clicked the line on again, and called out,  
'Hey, Gatti?' 

'Yes, my dear?' came a rather concerned voice. Shanti frowned at his tone, and didn't say anything. The boy called out to her, clearly wanting an answer. They were almost on top of the enemy guymelefs before she stated, 

'It's HOT in here!' With that, she formed the metal claws in her machine's hands, and slashed the front of the brown Freidan wide open. 'No, really,' she added as she tore another guymelef apart, 'it's bloody hot in this thing. Zaibach is the most advanced civili-' She swung her Alseides' arm into an enemy cockpit, crushing it, '-zation in this whole damn world and nobody can figure out how to make a damn air-cooling system,'  
Gatti decided to not say anything. His wife was scaring him. Shanti was acting rather moody, even while in the middle of a battle. However, he noticed, she was tearing the guymelefs apart with little effort. 

_Maybe she's just going through that.. bleeding stage.._ he thought, pushing a Freidan away from him and running it through with a Crima Claw. _One of those weird girl things._

'We are through the defense lines!' Guimel, ever stating the obvious, proclaimed with unbridled happiness. Shanti looked ahead - they were at the very lip of a cliff leading into a deep valley. Below them was the Freidan forces, and the Duke himself. Her heart pumping with adrenaline, she took a step over the edge and slid down the cliffside with exhilarating speed. The wind rushed through the slits in her 'melef's facemask, cooling the sweat that dripped down her face, whipping her blood-red hair across her forehead, and Shanti grinned maniacally. 

'This.. is fun!' the Highlander said matter-of-factly. Gatti snorted over the intercom. 

'You're insane,' 

'Yep!' The grin suddenly faded. A sharp pain stabbed her stomach, arching into her back. What..? The pain intensified, and she had to force her arm out of the gears to put a hand over her mouth. She hadn't eaten since last night, so there was nothing in her stomach. Empty or not, it spasmed and she retched up a burning mix of acid and saliva. The cockpit became stifling, so hot she could barely breathe as she choked and spat into the liquid around her. 

'Shanti? Why aren't you moving? You okay?' Sweat formed into beads on her forehead, falling like rain from her face. Only the pain in her shoulders matched the ache in her stomach. It was so hot.. burning hot.. everything was so blurry.. 

'Behind you!' Shesta suddenly called out. Shanti turned in time to see a cream-coloured guymelef impale her with a large sword. 

*** 

Dilandau was the first to hit the valley ground, charging into a Friedan and dismembering it. 

'Out of my way!' He suddenly spotted a guymelef charging towards him, and brought his liquid metal blade down onto the machine, slicing it into two pieces. The top half of the 'melef began to slide, sending sparks flying before the entire thing exploded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of his Slayers being run through by a guymelef covered in royal symbols. 

'Duke Freid!' Dilandau rushed towards the Duke, but was cut off by a Freid soldier. 'Don't interfere, small fry!' he screamed, ramming into the enemy and crushing the cockpit with a well-aimed strike. The pale guymelef turned, and ran at the pale youth. Dilandau flicked his silver bangs out of his eyes, baring his teeth in a sneer at the pitiful attempt the other was making. Swiftly he blocked the attack, slamming his razor-sharp Claw into the left of the guymelef's chest and temporarily immobilizing the Duke. Without hesitation he gripped the other's arm, and, whipping his crimson Alseides to the side, ripped it straight out of the socket. Bare wires crackled in the air, sparks flying to the ground.  
'Not yet!' Removing the Clawed arm out of the guymelef, Dilandau used it to tear off the other arm, dropping it carelessly to the ground. With a sadistic smile on his pale face, he reached back and sent a crushing blow into the guymelef's facemask. The Duke seemed to stand there trapped in time, sparks airborne from the grotesque holes in the metal torso, before the cream guymelef fell in a cacophony of creaking and snapping metal. 

Preparing a Crima Claw to finish off the guymelef, the Slayer rushed forward into a great blue wall. Stepping back, he saw the Scherezade - the 'melef unit of his nemesis, a Knight Caeli. The knight brandished his sword, and Dilandau was thrown into battle once more. 

*** 

Gatti was instantly on the comm-link, calling Shanti with intense fear. The last time this had happened, she had been lucky. He couldn't ask for help - the rest of the Slayers were in the midst of fighting and couldn't lose concentration. A brown Freidan was heading towards Shanti, the soldier inside probably thinking of the high praise he would reap for bringing down one of Zaibach's elite. Gatti flew at the 'melef, his grey eyes burning in the air that rushed in, and stabbed it through the facemask. It dropped to the ground, and nothing else moved. 

'Shanti! Answer me!' 

_Bzzt.._ said the intercom. 

'SHANTI!' 

'Don't yell.. I have a headache,' her voice sounded pinched, and he realized she was feeling sick again. 

_I should never have let her fight.._ I should have told Master Dilandau she was too weak. 'Are you alright? Did you black out? Is everything fine?' 

'Yah.. Look, I'm alright,' Shanti cleared her throat, and the noise sounded like static on the other end. 'Seriously. I just felt really sick, that's all. My feet are killing me, though,' Gatti shook his ashen head, glad, though still a little upset, that she was fine. He mentioned that she should lie down when they got back, and he'd make her tea.  
'That's good.. you make good tea. Hey, that guy got shot with arrows!' 

_I'm married to a nutter._ Gatti peered off into the distance and saw a man fall to the ground. 'Isn't that the Duke of Freid?' Shanti replied the affirmative. 'Then the battle will be over soon,'   
Thus said, the boy moved away to help Guimel, who was in poor shape from fighting a shining white machine. The Dragon. 

Both of Guimel's arms had been cut off, and smoke was billowing in a twisting line from his cockpit. Just as the Dragon was about to finish his comrade off, Gatti flew at him, raising his liquid metal sword. His attack was blocked, and the enemy sword swung, about to slice him in half. Gatti dodged quickly, but the whole right side of his Alseides was sheared off. Before he could even take a step back to recover, the sword came at him again, this time piercing the cockpit. Instinctively the Dragon Slayer lifted his arm to shield himself just as the metal blade came stabbing through. Gatti squealed when the edge cut into his side one way, and cut deeper as it was pulled out. Blood dripped down his uniform, trailing dark crimson rivers on the smooth leather. His elbow throbbed where the blade had hit it, narrowly missing taking the whole arm off. Before he could be attacked again, Dalet distracted the Dragon with a blow the right arm. 

'Dragon Slayers, withdraw!' Dilandau's order couldn't have come at a better time. Gingerly Gatti shifted into flying mode. The guymelef hovered for a few moments, then split and fell back to the ground. 

'Damn thing!' Gatti kicked the cockpit wall, sending shots of stinging pain up his left side. Gritting his teeth he tried it again, and this time it worked. He joined the formation, and checked out all the damage of the other Slayers. Shesta seemed the worse off - Dalet and Viole were carrying his guymelef, which had been sliced almost in two. All in two. The bottom end suddenly broke off and crashed to the ground. Nearly everyone who had gone up against the white guymelef had either lost a limb or was seriously damaged. Shanti finally caught up to him, moving a little bit ahead as she made a comment about the empire becoming ever more bankrupt with each ensuing battle. Various pieces broke away from the gaping hole, and everyone so often a wire would spew out tiny fireworks. 

And, although it seemed completely inappropriate at the time, Gatti could see his wife's leather covered backside through the gap. 

***** 

_**You know what, Migel?**  
What.  
**It would probably be a good idea to go back and apologize.**  
HA!  
**Well.. where else are you going to go, beggar boy?**  
..you have a point.  
**Of course I do.**  
Stop talking to me.  
**Don't like the voices talking to you?**  
It's a bit unnerving, yes.  
**Right, sorry.**  
..  
..you haven't gone away, have you?  
**No, not really.**  
Right, there has got to be something more intellectually challenging out there in this stupid town that could amuse me more than talking to myself. In my head._

Migel sighed and shook his head. He was going insane trying to keep his mind of Mikyla. The scene played over in his mind like a wheel that kept spinning around and wouldn't stop. Now she hated him beyond all reason. There really was no use in going back, it would only further demonstrate how weak he was. He had to stand up to this woman.. prove that he didn't need her. He didn't need her. Now he was independent, all on his own.   
Except that every time he turned around he thought he saw her, and every voice around him sounded like hers. He needed her. He missed her. But now Migel had completely messed up any chance he had. How like me. 

There was nothing else to do. He could either wait for Gatti to rescue him, or start a new life without the Slayers. Migel could use his training to teach.. perhaps set up a fighting school. He needed money for that, though, and he doubted any of his Zaibach currency would work; nor would he exchange it for fear of being discovered as a Zaibachan and forced into exile. 

_I'm going to stay here, then,_ he thought. _I'll stay here and get a job so I can still be near Mikyla, and look after her. When Gatti comes to get us, I'll stay here and open up my school. I'm so sick of this war. I don't want to fight anymore.._

Migel ran a hand through his long chestnut-coloured hair. He would have to get a haircut and try and look nice when he went job searching. 

***** 

'Owwwsss..' Gatti hissed as antibacterial liquid stung his skin. The medical room was filled with many other variations of his pained noise - nearly half the Slayers were injured in some way. Dilandau had given them all a very, very stern talking-to about how useless they were, etc. It was all lovingly, of course.. 

'Nice cut you got there,' Shesta commented, getting his boots pried off to reveal a sticky red mess on the soles of his feet. He made a strangled noise in his throat when the medic poked around to see if any of the skin on the bottom of his feet was still intact. Shesta had been lucky his feet hadn't been cut off when his 'melef was sliced in two. Everyone seemed lucky, apparently.. Gatti looked around. Guimel had a cut on his head from his cockpit being crushed in, Dalet possessed a rather mean looking gash on his cheek, most likely from his cockpit being crushed as well.. He wondered how Shanti had fared, hoping she hadn't lost a leg or anything else important. He waited, somewhat patiently, to get bandaged up before tossing his torn jacket in the sewing basket and wandering around looking for the familiar shock of red hair, but to no avail. Dalet said that Shanti might have gone back to his room, as he didn't seem that bad. Thus Gatti meandered over to the upper deck where the dorms were. 

Upon entering his room, he saw Shanti carefully placing a limp medic on the bed. She turned to the ash-blond boy and put a finger to her lips to signal quietness. Something in her eyes didn't feel right.. 

'What did you do?' he whispered. Shanti walked over to the window and sat down on the sill, bringing her knees to her chest. Sitting down beside her, Gatti looked at her downcast eyes. 

'Knocked him in the back of the head,' 

'Why?' Something was really not right. Shanti brought her arms close to her body and was fidgeting with her fingers, avoiding eye contact with a worried expression. Gatti waited for her to respond, but she seemed unwilling to speak. 'Does it have something to do with what happened today?' 

'Yah..' she said quietly, giving him some cause for alarm. 

'Is it about your back?' he rested his arm on her knee and stroked her pale cheek gently. She sniffed and shook her head, and Gatti felt a warm wetness on his fingers as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'What's wrong, hm?' he asked quietly, moving her so he could hold her closely. Shanti burst out sobbing, 

'I.. I felt strange and.. I've been feeling strange so.. so.. I called him in.. s-so he could try an' an' figure out what's wrong and.. and,' Shanti sobbed into his chest, making his shirt damp and cling to his skin. He waited patiently for her to calm down, rocking back and forth, back and forth.. 

'I've been feeling sick for the last couple days, and my feet hurt, and I feel hungry but I don't want to eat in case I get sick again.. and he said that I probably had a bug, but it sounded strange because I only got sick in the mornings.. so I told him everything.. and he asked when I supposed to bleed again, but I haven't for a while, 'cause I was stressed out a lot.. but he gave me this test and told me what was wrong.. so I hit him in the head so he wouldn't remember anything,' Gatti seemed relieved. If the medic knew what was wrong, the medic would be able to fix it. 

'So..? What's wrong?' Shanti sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. 

'He.. he said I'm..' She moved slightly away from him, she hunched her shoulders, her head down, her hands folding in her lap. Gatti's mind raced as he thought of a thousand possibilities at her demeanor. He was about to coax her when she finally spoke in one soft breath. 

'I'm pregnant.' 

***** 

'I hate him. I _hate_ him. How can he say those things? I've worked so hard for you! For him!' Mikyla paced the floor angrily, her arms crossed and her violet dreadlocks swinging every which way. 

'Calm down 'Ky,' Dante said, turning his head towards the girl. 'Migel gets.. like that sometimes. He'll be back,' 

'I don't WANT him to come back! He obviously has issues,' _Issues with me._

''Ky, it's okay.. come here,' Reluctantly, she complied. Dante reached out his hand weakly and held hers. 'Mikyla.. you know I love you, and I always will. I only want.. want you to be happy,' 

'I know that,' Mikyla gave a half-smile and began to smooth out tiny imaginary wrinkles in the sheets. 'I will be happy. You're going to get better, and we'll find some place to live, and we'll be happy,' _Why.. why are my eyes filling with tears?_

''Ky,' he started sadly, his face becoming serious. 'I'm dying. You've done everything you can, and I know that, but..' 

'You're not dying. You're getting better.. I know you are,' A tear fell from one dark eye. 'You're going to live..' Dante shook his head, reaching out to hold her. Mikyla rested her head on his chest, and he stroked her hair gently. 

'I want you to find Migel. No, listen.. When Gatti comes for us, I want Migel to be there. I want Gatti to know Migel is alive. Please do this for me?' his voice dropped to an even lower whisper. 'I don't want to die dishonourably.. I want Migel here.. and I want you two to be happy,' Mikyla said nothing, instead staring blankly at the wall with tears spilling from her eyes uncontrollably. She was afraid to speak, afraid that if she did she would never be able to stop crying. She had lost her home, her mother, and now she was going to lose her love, her best friend..  
'I love you, 'Ky,' Dante whispered, his eyes rolling as he passed out. The girl let out a tiny sound, and her face scrunched up. 

'I love you too..' she mouthed, and the tears came with unbridled emotion, dampening his shirt and bandages, and mixing with his blood. 

***** 

_I'm pregnant._ Oh, how those simple words can cause so much change.. can disrupt one's life as easily as speaking them. 

'How could you be pregnant?' Gatti asked, his voice, perhaps, too cold for Shanti, as she stuttered, 

'I.. I didn't mean to. I.. I thought tha.. that I.. I couldn't g-get pregnant.. after all the.. the experi.. experiments,' she buried her face in her hands. 'I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..' Gatti put an arm around her shoulders, and she lay down in his lap, whimpering and sniffing softly. 

He could barely make sense of all the thoughts that entered his mind at once. Shanti was carrying his child.. his own flesh and blood. She could keep it a secret, but for how long? How long before she started showing the effects of a baby growing inside her? They would notice. Someone would notice. Master Dilandau would punish her - she could be killed for this ultimate sin - and he would be punished as the child's father. Master Dilandau would figure it out. He was the only one she spent a large amount of time with - their absences, their hushed conversations, their secret glances. Everything would be exposed for all to see, and they would be disgraced; dishonoured in front of their friends and comrades. 

'Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Don't be sad,' 

'But what are we going to do? How are we going to hide this?' Shanti wiped her eyes, saying she was sorry once more. 

'Look at me,' the boy softly commanded, and gave a comforting smile when she did. 'We're going to have a baby. We're going to have a family. It's okay,' he hugged her. 'We'll figure this out, alright?' 

'Alright,' Shanti gave a cautious smile, then grinned when she saw Gatti wasn't upset with her. 'A family..' 

'That's right. We'll live in a house with a garden and some animals..' 

'But how?' she asked with a sudden somber tone. 'How can all this happen? We're in the middle of a war.. Master Dilandau isn't going to let us discharge,' Gatti paused. He had been meaning to leave. Ever since the fox he had been secretly loathing the war, the fighting, the destruction. He was tired of the war, and now he had a wife and a baby to protect. They couldn't risk staying and fighting. What if he was seriously injured? How would he be able to look after his new family? 

'We'll leave. Tonight,' he said with a strange determination. Shanti looked at him, confused. 

'How-' 

'When everyone is asleep, we'll escape out of the hanger. We can't take our guymelefs.. they'd be too easy to track. We have some money - we can buy new clothes, or modify these ones,' 

'But where will we go? If we go to Zaibach we'll be caught, and anywhere else might be attacked,' Gatti faltered. Where would be a safe place to escape to? A random thought struck him. 

'Gigas.' 

'Hm?' 

'We'll go to Gigas. I sent Migel a letter; he and Dante are waiting for us there. We'll take one guymelef - you can fly fast enough to keep up? - and meet them. Migel can pilot it and bring Dante back as well. Perhaps we can live with his girlfriend for a little bit,' he nodded, confidant his plan would work. Shanti gave her approval with a nod. 

'We'll leave tonight..' she smiled, and kissed him gently. They cuddled together, thinking about their escape, dreaming about their new lives without violence. Shanti suddenly furrowed her brow and frowned. 'What about Guimel and Shesta and everyone else? Won't you miss them?' 

'Well, yes..' Gatti frowned as well. 'We'll have to visit them. This war can't last that long, can it? I'm sure they'll come visit us. I'll leave a note. Don't worry,' he hugged her. 

Without warning their door slid open and Guimel bounced in. He seemed to be too excited to really notice their guilty faces when they quickly pulled apart. 

'Master Dilandau says to get into your guymelef right now! We found the Dragon!' he raced off. The two looked at each other, and Gatti said, 

'One last battle,' 

***** 

_That didn't go well._ Migel thought has he was thrown out of an inn. The owner recognized his accent, even though he thought he had concealed it quite well. _Guess I won't be working there anytime soon._  
His pride mildly dented, he limped off down the street. Someone called for him, but he ignored it. No one here knew his name, so he must have been imagining it.   
..there it was again. Migel stopped, tilting his head and waiting again. 

'Migel!' He definitely heard it this time, and turned to see Mikyla running towards him frantically. He turned and began to walk away. She probably wanted to fight some more..  
'Migel, please!' The girl shouted at him. 

_I'm going to regret this._ Migel turned back around and waited for her to catch up. She bent over, hands on her knees and she desperately tried to catch her breath.  
'What do you want?' he asked in a cold tone. 

'I.. need you,' she gasped. Migel gave a hollow laugh. 

'You need me? Oh, that's funny. It really is. You didn't need me a little while ago. In fact,' he continued, ignoring her gestures for him to stop talking and listen to her. 'In fact I do recall you asking why I was still there,' 

'Migel-' 

'You also said on numerous occasions you wanted me to go away and or disappear,' 

'Migel-!' 

'AND I do remember you saying that-' 

'Migel will you _SHUT UP!!_' his mouth dropped open like a fish. Mikyla wiped some sweat off her forehead, and said quietly, 

'Dante is dying,' Migel snorted. 

'Oh, I'm glad you've figured it out-' 

'No, Migel,' she looked into his eyes, and he could see she had been crying. 'He's dying.' Migel stood there, stunned. He always knew the Slayer would die.. but not now. Not now. 'Please.. he wants you there,' Migel nodded, and wordlessly began to sprint back towards the place where he had just abandoned, followed closely by the girl. 

_Hang on, comrade.. we're coming._

***** 

'So, Gatti,' Shanti's voice said over their private line. 'What should we name the child?' 

'Er.. wha?' Gatti looked at Shanti in confusion, and could almost see the green guymelef's shoulders slump in exasperation. 

'Well.. what if it's a girl?' 

'I don't know a lot of girl's names. I think Shesta has a cousin called Millerna somewhere,' Shanti wrinkled her nose. 

'What kind of name is that?' Gatti gave her a look, though he knew she couldn't see it. 

'Alright, fine. What are some names you know?' 

'I remember a name.. Aidenna. I think that could have been my sister or mother. I'm not sure,' 

'What does that mean?' 

'Aidenna? It means fire in Eyre,' 

'Er.. I don't want our daughter to be some pyromaniac like Master Dilandau,' Shanti sighed loudly over the intercom. 'What about boys' names?' There was a pause, then the girl said with a note of amusement, 

'Gatti II, the Sequel,' 

'Ahaha.. no.' 

'Alright, fine. What about Shad? Or Gatino?' 

'Gatino? Sounds like my name.' 

''Child of Gatti'. Gatinhi if it were a girl.' 

'For a girl, that's good. I like Shad as a boy's name, I guess,' Dilandau's voice came over the line, telling them they had reached their target. In the distance was a convoy of Asturian ships. Something white flew out of the hold, and landed on the ground far below. 'We'll talk about this later, okay?' 

'Aye,' The sky around them was darkening with black clouds, making the scene seem more than a little ill omened. They swooped down and landed on the rocky terrain, surrounding the white guymelef. Shanti looked at the white guymelef and felt a chill go down her spine. There was something wrong.. something about that guymelef.   
'I don't feel good about this.. something doesn't feel right,' If Gatti replied, it would have been cut off by the message Dilandau said, in an eerily confidant voice. 

'Guys, let's finish this dragon hunt today.' 

***** 

''Ky.. 'Kyy..!' Dante's raspy voice greeted them as they entered his room. His arm was out, reaching for her. The girl was immediately by his side. 

'I'm here, baby. It's alright. I brought Migel here too,' Migel made his presence known, sitting down besides Mikyla. 

'Hey.. how are you feeling?' Dante smiled weakly. 

'Pretty.. good, considering,' he coughed. 'Migel.. please go with Gatti.. back to the Vione,' 

'I can't. I don't want to fight anymore,' Dante grabbed his hand with an unexpected strong grip. 

'Migel.. they'll be so happy to.. see you again.. And..' he coughed again, and his face showed the pain he was in. 'I.. tell Guimel.. I'm sorry.. I can't pay him back..' Migel forced a smile and nodded. 

'I'll go when Gatti comes,' 

''Ky.. come here,' Obligingly, she sat on the edge of the bed, putting her arms around him. She could feel the blood soaking through the bandages, and could see the mattress stained deep red. The very life was pouring out through the infected cuts. 'Migel.. if you could..' The chestnut-haired boy nodded slowly, and traced invisible patterns on Dante's face, speaking slowly and softly. 

'Great Spirit, please listen to our request. Your warrior Dante Legatso has fought his enemies bravely, and waits to fight with you,' Dante's eyes dulled, and his breathing became less frequent, more laboured. Migel hesitated, and continued with a growing lump in his throat.  
'Please allow him a safe journey to the Other Side where he may find peace. Please accept him with the highest honour,' Tears began to fall from his eyes, tracing small pathways across his cheeks. He took a breath to try and calm himself, and, tracing a symbol on the other's forehead, whispered the last line,  
'Be at peace, now and forever. Farewell.' Dante smiled and whispered his thanks. He looked at Mikyla, who forced a trembling smile. 

'I.. love you,' he whispered. His eyes grew dull, and with a soft sigh his body went limp. 

'I.. I l-love you..' Mikyla choked out. Migel reached out, and gently closed the boy's eyes. The girl out a long, lamenting sob and hugged his body close to her. Migel put his arm around her, and together they both grieved for Dante. 

'Farewell..' 

***** 

'Get him!' came Dilandau's order. The ominous, sinister feeling came in waves over Shanti. She couldn't stand it anymore. 

'No! Don't! _DON'T ATTACK!_' she shouted over the line, but her words were unheeded. Three Alseides charged towards the enemy guymelef, shooting out their deadly liquid metal claws at him. To her horror, Shanti saw the Escaflowne dodge the lightening fast tendrils with inhuman speed. It drew its sword.  
'Look out!!' The three Dragon Slayers tried to get out of the way, but in the blink of an eye the giant blade cut through the Alseides. The upper halves of each guymelef flew off, and Shanti heard three separate screams come in static over the intercom. The pieces suddenly exploded into blue flame, incinerating the guymelefs and the pilots inside. 

'Oh my god..' Shesta whispered in horror. The Escaflowne suddenly whipped around and charged at a nearby guymelef. They heard another scream.. a familiar scream. Guimel tried to dodge out of the way, throwing his body to the side. But the white guymelef's fist came down upon him, crushing in his cockpit with demonic ease.  
_'GUIMEL!_' Blood dripped from the crushed metal, staining it red. The Alseides stood for one long, sickening moment, then suddenly fell back and burst into blue flame.  
The Dragon Slayers were barely allowed a moment to mourn, or even react before the Escaflowne came soaring right at them. 

_'Look out!'_ Shanti shrieked at Gatti. He looked to the side and saw the white demon come at him again with the sword. He tried to think, tried to order his body to move out of the way. He faintly heard Shanti's scream as the sword sliced his guymelef in half, and the fist collided into the direct centre of his cockpit.  
_**'NO!'**_ The girl let out a fierce battle cry and charged at the Escaflowne, slashing at it with her liquid metal cat-claws. It fended off her attacks like she was just some insect, and stabbed the blade right into her Alseides' gut. She ripped her arms out of the controls and opened the cockpit just as the sword turned and carved its way up. As Shanti threw herself out through the opening door, the sharp edge of the sword split her guymelef in two like it was paper. She felt the wind from it between her legs, and the turbulence sent her spinning. Her black wings shot out of her back, blood and shreds of the leather uniform floating to the ground. She had no time to pull up; the wings only slowed her fall fractionally. Shanti slammed into the rocky earth and heard a loud cracking of bone and a surge of pain. She tried to get to her feet, and found her left arm rendered completely useless. 

'He's fast! Use the Stealth Cloaks!' came Dilandau's command from an intercom. She looked around and saw an Alseides in a tangled mess of metal. It had not yet melted to blue flame. She ran towards it, and climbed up towards the cockpit. It had been crushed, but not harshly; there was still a small pocket that remained intact. Grabbing onto the edges, Shanti pulled the door open and looked inside. Her stomach pitched and she put a hand to her mouth. 

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. No.. no nono.._  
'Gatti!' Without hesitation she pulled his mangled body from the wreckage, dropping to the ground. She dragged him a safe distance away, and held his head in her lap.  
'Gatti.. Gatti wake up. Please wake up.. please..' Gatti's limbs were sprawled every which way, sticking out at impossible angles. A bloodied bone protruding from his right kneecap, through a hole in the leather. 'Gatti, please..'  
Shanti heard a wheeze, and Gatti gasped for air desperately. His ribs were broken, the shattered pieces of bone piercing into his lungs. Now they filled with blood and fluid. He was a shocking shade of white, and his grey eyes where glazed and twitched around. He looked at her, and blood gurgled from his lips, dripping down the corner of his mouth. 'Ssh.. I'm here.. I'm here,' 

From the distant, still-functioning intercom they could hear more screams. Dalet tried to shield himself, and was crushed into dust. Shanti heard Viole cry for help before his line became static. 

'Sh..an..' Gatti tried to speak, but more blood came from his mouth. Shanti held him, stroking his bloodied bangs from his cut forehead. His face was scrunched up as he made a bubbly whimpering noise. Tears cleaned the blood from his cheeks. He could hear his friends dying. Shesta's voice came as a shriek as the last blue Alseides disappeared in a rush of blue flame. 

'I'm here.. you'll be fine..' Shanti felt a prickling in her eyes, and her vision blurred with tears. Gatti tried to move his arms, but he couldn't feel them anymore. The pain was slowly disappearing from his body. He felt tired..  
'No.. no Gatti. Gatti..' Shanti's voice cracked. 'Don't leave me.. please.. don't leave me alone.. I want to be with you..' The boy struggled to focus on her eyes, but could barely see her anymore. 

'I.. lo.. ve y..you..' 

'I love you.. don't leave me.. please don't..' She let out a sob, and bent down over him. Her lips met his, and she could taste his blood. His body gave a slight twitch. She opened her eyes and straightened up. He did not move.  
'G.. Gatti..?' Shanti shook him gently, but she knew.. she knew he was gone. She bent over him again, holding him closely to her body, holding him tightly as her shoulders heaved with each sob. 'Gatti.. I love you.. don't leave me alone.. Gatti..' She looked skyward and unleashed a heart-wrenching scream.  
_Please don't leave me alone.._

An eternity passed. Shanti rocked the cold body back and forth, mechanically, in a trance. She dreamed that she heard his voice and the voices of her friends calling her to join them. She wanted to die. She wanted to die. 

_Please don't leave me alone.._

He wouldn't let her.. he wouldn't let her die. She wanted to take her sword and stab it through her body, feel her blood mix with his and be with him. But he wouldn't let her.. 

She vaguely remembered a word Gatti had said.. a place he wanted to go. Numbly, she placed his body on the ground, and caressed his bloodied face one last time. She stood up, unfurled her black wings, and flew to the east. She did not look back. 

It began to rain. 


	25. End

**Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai - Owari**

  
'Push! Come on, dammit! Push!' Mikyla shouted from the legs of her patient. The other girl took a deep breath and silently put all of her strength into the command. Mikyla was surprised the poor thing wasn't screaming, like most women. Then again, the girl had been through enough that such a trivial thing as labour seemed easy. 

She had found the girl collapsed in an alley a few months ago, and brought her back to her new clinic. It struck Mikyla as déjà vu - she had found Migel the exact same way. Migel was out visiting Dante's grave, so Mikyla cleaned the poor thing up herself; bandaging her wounds, feeding her a thin broth. 

_'Who's this?' Migel asked, closing the front door of the new clinic behind him. Mikyla was about to explain when the boy suddenly caught sight of the discarded pile of clothes. He turned pale, and walked up to the semi-concious patient. He stared at her long and hard, and whispered a name. She opened her heavy eyelids, and looked up him. The girl have a sigh of relief, and then passed out. _

'Here - I disinfected the cloths,' Migel appeared at the doorway. The girl muttered someone's name, and her eyes rolled around in her head. 

'Thanks. Hey.. hey now. Wake up you! You've got some more work to do!' The boy looked disconcerted at the name, and sat down beside the girl. She grabbed his hand - her grip wasn't very strong - and tried pushing again. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, and her fiery hair clung to the skin. 

'Mikyla, she's fading,' Migel whispered. His girlfriend knew. That was why she was trying so hard - trying to save the baby before the mother became too weak. 

'Come on now, one more push! I can see its head.. just one more!' The girl blinked tiredly, slowly drew in breath, and put all of her strength into that one, single motion. Migel noticed two bulges in her back appearing, and she suddenly screamed her effort. Several black feathers drifted onto the floor. 'Migel, get the knife, quickly!' Mikyla took the knife and severed the tough cord connecting mother and child. She rubbed the baby over with a clean cloth until it began to cry. 'It's a boy!' Migel returned to the girl's side. 

'It's a boy, Shanti,' In the distance, Shanti could see her tiny baby, a faint tuft of red on the top of his head, his minute hands flailing weakly against the onslaught of the cloth. He stopped crying, and made little whimpering noises. He was the smallest, most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She gave him a weak smile, and closed her eyes. She could see a faint light far away, coming closer to her.. someone was calling her. The other voices were beginning to fade when she saw a shadow moving towards her. She recognized it immediately, and her eyes filled with tears. 

_Shanti..  
Shanti..  
What are you going to call him?_

'Gatti..' she whispered. She suddenly broke into a run, tearing towards the figure.. her wings sprang out of her back, painless. She soared with white feathers into the awaiting arms of her love, filled with an indescribable joy. 

Migel watched as the girl gave a solitary sigh of peace, and became still. He muttered a last rites passage and went to stand by Mikyla. The baby opened his eyes, blinked several times, and looked over at his mother. His eyes were a stormy shade of grey. Mikyla held him gently, rocking him in her arms. 

'Welcome to the world, Gatti,' she whispered. 


End file.
